The Mysterious Demons
by DarkDragonFlameingIce
Summary: Complete!Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu are three girls that end up in the Naruto world on 'accident.' They cause a lot of trouble while having fun. Love, Humor Getting stuck in a house then thrown out, a crystal SasukeXOcXKakashi ItachiXOc and more!
1. Meeting Akemi, Moriko, And Suzu

I rewrote this... AGAIN It is also the same start as my other story of "The Mysterious Demons Ver. 2" Which is like a remaking of this... or a fanfiction of a fanfiction yet not... XD But yes. Please take a look... or not..

**Warning: Language and grammer and some possible butt kicking.**

Read and Review! Thank you~!

"Mwuhahahahaha err… Talking!"

-_echooo echooo thinking_-

**A note and someone else's thoughts**

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO! Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu.

Oc coupling

NarutoxHinata

TemarixShikamaru

And many more!

----- ----------- -------------- ----------- ------------ ------------ ---------- --------- ----------- ------------ -------- ---------

**Prologue**

By: DarkDragonFlamingIce

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were singing and the bees were buzzing. Not only was it a nice and hot day but…

"There is absolutely nothing to do!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Akemi Tsukiko

Age: 15 going on 16

Gender: Female

Hair Dark brown with strands of light brown on the left side of bang, usually down and goes to waist. Bangs are parted on the right side and go to chest.

Eyes: Light brown with a little red.

D.O.B: July 30

Favorite Food: HAS A LOT!

Least Favorite Food: Cooked broccoli

Favorite Color: Silver

Least Favorite Color: Pink and Yellow

Family: Was an Orphan, her parents were never found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"We all know how you feel…" said Moriko sitting on the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Moriko Kasumi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair: Black and goes to shoulders, almost always up and in different styles.

Eyes: a slightly lighter shade of green.

D.O.B: April 19

Favorite Color: Blue and Green

Least Favorite Color: Yellow and Orange.

Favorite Food: Beef Ramen.

Least Favorite Food: Unknown

Family: Her mother is almost never home and she never knew her father. Her older siblings left home possibly the country.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Shut up already! You two have been complaining for hours. Take some action already!", yelled Suzu who kicked grass there way.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Suzu Takaru

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Black that goes past the middle of her back and is usually in a high ponytail.

Eyes: Dark blue

D.O.B.: January 16

Favorite Color: Black

Least Favorite Color: Pink, Yellow, and Green.

Favorite Food: Sushi

Least Favorite Food: Carrots

Family: A father who is a business man and an older sister that is never home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi could only frown as she sat in the cool grass. They've been taking a long walk around the town to find nothing they haven't done. The park was filled with kids flying kites and throwing Frisbees to there doggies. Moriko's green orbs looked in a distance to find a store that looked familiar.

"HEY! I know what we're going to do today guys!" Moriko pointed out the store.

They both looked at the store and smiled, "Sounds good to me!" agreed Suzu.

"Whooo Hooo let's go!" Akemi stretched her arms out getting up.

"Let's just go already." Suzu said already walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they entered the store a disturbance was in the air. Someone was stalking them and they didn't like it.

The store was filled with comic books and manga as far as the eye could see… or at least to the end of the building. There was also action figures, this was an Otaku's paradise. They quickly entered the manga section, Akemi hurried to see if there was the volume of Naruto she needed for her collection and it was a success! While the others were looking at others Akemi quickly bought her book.

"Akemi, why do you always get Naruto books?" Moriko asked as she took the book from Akemi's hands.

Suzu whispered, "She's obsessed…"Akemi's face quickly turned red with embarrassment, "There's nothing wrong with liking a good manga! But… In some ways I feel like I have some kind of connection…""Yeah…-cough- an obsession…"

"Why YOU-"

An unknown voice entered the conversation, "Hey Ladies, I knew I'd find you girls here…."

They froze in there tracks, _Oh why him dear god WHY!?_ they wondered. They turned around to face him… The one and only Comic Geek Guy, CG for short. (**They didn't bother to learn his name.) **He was a strange looking guy and that was nothing but the truth. He had thick glasses and lets just say a 'bumpy' face, a lot of people try not to "Accidentally" call him pizza face. He wasn't tall, short, fat or skinny, he was shapes… He always happened to be at the placed they were ALL THE TIME! These 'coincident' were getting annoying. He took a step forwards while they took a step back.

"AH! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Moriko screamed before falling on the floor.

Suzu tired to catch her but ended up falling with her. They both crawled away and in another section of the store slowly while Akemi just glared.

"So Akemi, that just leaves you and me," he said with a creepy smirk.

A chill went down her spine, _those traitors! _"Ah, nice talk me, myself and I are going to be going, later!"

She turned around and started to walk away until a hand grabbed her wrist, CG's grip tightened.

"I don't think you want to go anywhere, it's either come with me or else…"Akemi tired not to laugh, she once beat up a guy ten times his size before, "Well let's see. I pick else!" She taunted.

A vain popped out of his head, "Brother it's time!"

A shadow suddenly over took Akemi. She turned around and squeaked. A CG look alike except less dorky cracked his knuckles, the problem was he was ELEVEN times bigger then CG and not much better looking. Sweat began to form on her forehead, "Y-your brother?"

The Comic Geek's Brother (CGB) spoke.

"So this is the girl you've been stalking?" CGB asked rubbing his chin.

"Shut up! Don't say that to loud," yelled CG.

Akemi stomped on CG's food and elbowed him in the stomach, he feel back clenching his stomach while hopping on one foot. While CGB was surprised Akemi kicked him in the stomach only to end up bounching back and falling on the floor. _Note to self, always go for the lower area in desprate times._ Before she could get up she was dragged out of the store without being seen and into a near by ally. CGB pushed her against the ally wall. Akemi attempted to get away and yelled for help.

"HELP HELP! RAPE! LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!"

"Shut it bitch!" CGB yelled. She was roughly pushed against the wall.

While she slid down to the ground CG began to argue with CGB,

"You idiot! You're not suppose to hurt her!"

"Well maybe if she wasn't-"

While they were arguing Akemi attempted to get up.

----------Akemi's thoughts-------------

_Ouch… Why isn't anyone here to help me?! Does anyone even notice… Where are my friends?_

**It has always been like this, I'm just surprised of how weak you are even after all these years….**

Akemi's eyes widen, was she hearing things or was there an unknown voice in her head.

_W-who the hell are you!?_

**Are you stupid? I'm you… Yeah YOU!**

_Me? If you're me… then didn't you just call yourself stupid?_

…

_I think I hit the wall harder then I thought._

**NO! I really am you… Well sort of, I'm like your split personality… Yeah…. YEAH that's it! I'm the other you. The names Dark and the other idiot is Light, YOU woke me up when you began to cry like a baby, I can't believe you can't take on these idiots.**

_Akemi was caught off guard, You're saying there's another personality in me other then YOU!? I must be crazy… AND I WAS JUST SO SURPRISED OKAY! I mean have you seen this huge guy's face!?_

**I guess you really are crazy…Don't worry little one, I'll take care of them since -cough- you can't… I'll let you sly this time now move over! The darkness is taking over.**

---------------------------------

The brotherly fighting ended when Akemi slowly stood up, a smirk formed as a shadow covered the upper part of her face. Her eyes seem to glow and almost seemed red like burning fire. She brushed her bangs back with her hand , "Hey, you assholes! Yes, I'm talking to you two. Time for a real beating…"

The larger brother laughed and that only made Akemi's eye twitch, she clentched her fist and the wind seemed to pick up. A dark aura surrounded her.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE laughs at me and lives to laugh another day!"

Before the two can say anything she jumped in the air and kicked the larger brother in the face knocking him roughly against the ground. He turned over and spit out blood while coughing. The stunned CG gasped as his mouth hung open. Akemi held CGB up by the collar, "What do you have to say for your self fool…"

CGB's eyes widen, "I-I-I'm Sorry."

A darker smirk itched her lips, "Not good enough." and with that a gust of wind threw him to the end of the ally. She turned around to see CG trying to sneak away. He turned around to see she wasn't there and ended up bumping into her. He feel to the ground and crawled back, "H-how did you do that?!"

"You shouldn't worry about that… You should worry about what I'm going to do to YOU, and it's going to be worse then what you where going to do to me…"

A loud scream echoed through out the ally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi entered the store bursting with laughter, everyone only stared at her strangely.

_What was with the evil laugh?_

**Oh, come on… Don't tell me you never wanted to try it out.**

_Understandable…_

Akemi, who was now back to normal, walked over to her friends who sighed at the sight of her. Moriko ran up to her and began to shake her, "WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU!?"

Suzu joined them, "Yeah, we've been looking for you!"

Akemi smiled a little, _I guess they were worried about me…_

Suzu spotted something on Akemi's hand, "Is that blood?"

"Hu? Oh I must have got cut when I…. Fell.. Yeah fell…"

Moriko frowned, "Be more careful next time!" And with that she wacked her in the back of the head.

In the end Akemi chased Moriko around the store while Suzu chased Akemi trying to calm her down. The Store Manager threw them out shaking his head. This wasn't the first time this happened….The three were sitting at the sidewalk and were a little bruised, they were literally thrown out of there favorite store.

"Three whole weeks! Three torturous weeks!" Yelled Akemi after getting kicked out AGAIN!

"YOU shouldn't have been running around the store then!" Suzu yelled, she turned to Moriko, "And YOU shouldn't have hit her!"

Moriko only turned the other noticed something in Moriko's hands, "Where did you get that from?"

"Hu? This? Oh, I was holding it when we got thrown out. I was going to use it to fend you off."

They all examined the book, it had weird symbles on them and it was in a different language. Suzu looked at Moriko, "Well… Open it!"

"Ah… Okay if you say so."

She openned the book up and suddenly a weird swirling vortex of terror was sucking them in. They all screamed but it soon ended as they vanished without a trace.

The three began an adventure into a new world, the path of a Shinobi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, please Read and Review!


	2. The Darkness Needs A Job

**REWROTE this one too… actually I'm going to be rewriting all of the chapters since I finally have time hehehehehe. Okay, here's the deal. The rookie nine are now 15 to 16 and Kakashi is his normal age along with the other Jonin.**

**Also I combined The Darkness Has Taken Over **and **Finding a Job**! Chapters to make it longer!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Suzu and Moriko!**

**Warning: Language and Akemi attempting to be Smexi.**

_thoughts_

**Other thoughts**

**_Other's Other thoughts_  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Darkness Needs A Job**

Akemi, Moriko and Suzu were screaming there lungs out… for a couple of minutes till boredom consumed them. The Vortex of terror seemed never ending.

Akemi started to act like a backseat driver, "Are we THERE yet!?"

Suzu frowned and glared, "You mean to our doom? Death!?"

Akemi was quiet after that while Moriko began to think, "Nope… Wait… maybe?"

"…"

Suzu sighed, She can't believe how long she's been putting up with these two.

Moriko tried to start a conversation, "Does anyone know any good jokes?"

A sweat drop formed on Akemi's head.

Suzu smiled, "Okay, Why did the blonde that worked in the M&M factory throw away all the M&M's?"

"You already told that to us…" Akemi pointed out.

"Darn…" said Suzu quietly.

Moriko spun in a circle, "Hey look what I can do!"

"SO! I can do that too!" Spun Akemi.

A vain popped out of Moriko's head, "Tsk. Well I bet I can fall to our doom faster then you!"

Akemi gave her a look, "Well YOU ARE ON!"

Moriko and Akemi started putting more weight on themselves to make them fall faster, Suzu was sitting Indian style and shook her head at the scene.

She sighed, "The stupidity I have to deal with these days…"

Suddenly another portal opened up.

Akemi waved her hands around, "NOT AGAIN!"

Moriko did the number one sign, "HA! I win! AHHH."

Suzu rolled her eyes, "Stupid-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi, Moriko and Suzu were unconscious in the forest, somehow they landed on there heads… Thank god. Akemi's eyes slowly opened reveling her brown orbs. Once she found out she was on land she jumped up and yelled at the others.

"HEY! Get your lazy asses up!"

Suzu jumped up and got ready to hit Akemi but she quickly blocked it with her hand.

Akemi put on a smile, "Er… Not a waking up person?"

"Sorry… Reflexes… Even my maid had to give me an alarm since she didn't like waking me up."

Moriko who was still sleeping mumbled, "Five more minutes…."

Suzu kicked at her side slightly causing Moriko to say owie. Moriko's green eyes glared at Suzu, she finally stood on her feet fully

"God, you didn't have to freakin' kick me!" barked Moriko

Suzu glared at her back, "Maybe you should have-" but she was interrupted.

A mysterious voice came out of the bushes, "You three don't' look like you're from around here."

They quickly grabbed onto each other. Out stepped a tall guy with silver hair that was held up by a headband with the leaf symbol on it. He was wearing a green vest under a dark blue shirt and same colored pants. On the other side of his shirt where little red swirls. He was wearing his headband over one of his eyes making his hair spike in one direction. He seemed in his mid twenties.

Akemi stared for a moment, _He looks really familiar… Where did I see him from?_

Her eyes wide, she jumped back and pointed at the guy. He looked at her confused.

Akemi squealed like some crazy fan girl, "YOU'RE HATAKE KAKASHI!! OMG!"

Moriko suddenly became interested, "Wait… Word?"

Suzu looked confused for a moment, "Are you serious?"

"YES IT IS!"

Kakashi appeared in front of Akemi and his face was so close to hers she could feel his hot breath through his mask. She turned slightly red and took a step back.

Kakashi also took a step forward, "How do you know who I am?" He asked suspiciously.

Akemi felt like hitting herself, "Er…" An idea suddenly popped in her head, "Well, you're are one of the top ninja around how could I not know you! I mean I heard about THE Hatake Kakashi, THE copy ninja of a thousand Jutus's and so on!" She lied… Well sort of.

She flashed an innocent smile while the others nodded agreeing. Kakashi put his hand on his chin and looked back down at her with half of his eye open.

Kakashi finally accepted it, "I guess you're right about that… But anyhow, who are you three and what are you doing on Konoha training grounds? You don't look like you're from around here…"

Moriko blurted out something random, "We travel… We don't really have a home…" The others nodded.

"Oh…I see…"

"But we like Konoha! We might stay here right?" Suzu said looking at the others.

"Okay okay, I'll be going now.. I have to meet my team and-"

"WAIT!" Akemi realized something, "We don't know the way back…"

A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's head, "I guess you guys could follow me…"

"By the way, I'm Kasumi Moriko, you can call me Moriko-chan if you want! The tall dorky one is Takaru Suzu and the weirdo is Tsukiko Akemi."

"Hey," they both said.

"Well you apparently know my name so let's go." He began to walk away.

"Yeah!" and they began to follow after him.

"Well, I think I'm dreaming… or I'm crazy," said Akemi

Suzu put her hands on her sides, "But then we're having the same dream… So I vote crazy."

Moriko pointed out, "Well, you can't hurt in your dream right? Then why the hell is my head hurting?"

Suzu rubbed her head, "Now that you're talking about it… Mine does too."

Kakashi chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if all three of you fell on your heads."

They all gave him a glare.

"We'd better find a way home," Suzu said quietly and the others nodded.

"Do you guys need to see the Hokage?"

"Oh, yes we do…" Akemi nodded.

"Well, I might as well take you guys there too hu?"

Akemi smiled, "That would be nice, thank you!"

Kakashi coughed and turned the other way, "Yeah, sure…"

And with that he stuck his nose into his perverted book, 'Make Out Paradise', and they began to make there way towards the Hokage tower passing by many people and markets. Not long they began to see the Hokage Monument into view and then suddenly a pain went through Akemi's head. She groaned quietly and fell to her knees holding her head.

_What the hells wrong with me!?_

**Let me take over Akemi… I'll make the pain stop..**

_Ooohh… Okay, how do I do that?_

**Just rest and everything will be okay…**

Moriko was at her side, "Akemi! Are you okay?! Akemi!"

Suzu started to shake Moriko, "What happened to her!?"

Kakashi, who was the only calm one said, "Shhh Give her some space… Akemi, are you okay." He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She groaned a little while holding her head and then suddenly stopped, She slowly turned towards her to reveal her bright brownish red eyes, she stared him in the eye and smiled a little.

_Weird, A little while ago it seemed like her eyes were filled with loneliness and kindness but now… Now I can barely find anything… Strange._ Thought Kakashi.

**Why is he looking at me like that…**

"Ahh…" 'Akemi' got up quickly and brushed off the dirt, "I just got a headache, it might have been when I fell…"

"Are you sure you're okay Akemi?" asked Moriko who was even more concerned, "I mean we all fell at the same time and well… Yeah."

Akemi blinked a few times.

"Akemi?"

**Oh yeah! That's me.**

"Of course I'm okay, I guess I must have fell harder then the rest of you hahah, don't worry."

Suzu squinted her eyes, "Well you have been gaining some weight…"

Akemi's eye twitched, "Well let's all shut the hell up already and get going!" and with that she stormed off.

"What happened to her?" asked Suzu.

Moriko shrugged, "She must have really fell on her head…"

Suzu nodded. They finally noticed that Kakashi and Akemi were already far a head.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to the Hokage building and he provided them with one apartment with three rooms, they had to find jobs in order to keep the apartment and he gave them a month to find one. Kakashi was about to leave till the REAL Akemi, who finally felt better enough to take over but had some resistance… They had to have a few games of rock-paper-scissors, asked if he could meet his team. With some careful arguing and threatening he finally agreed.

They arrived to a little ramen shop, Akemi noticed the blonde haired boy that was practically drowning in Ramen, _Naruto!_ The other has pink hair that seemed to be getting a date with the dark haired one. He seemed annoyed and would rather be in another world. _Wow, Team 7 in the flesh!_

**Wow you really know a lot about this hu?**

_I just love the manga…_

**Right.**

They finally noticed Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto pointed at him saying, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well I was coming back from a private mission and I found three girls on my way home and we-"explained Kakashi.

"WHOA! We don't want to know what you did with three girls you pervert!" yelled Sakura.

Akemi, Moriko and Suzu almost fell at that comment.

"WAIT! Nothing happened between us and Kakashi okay! He kindly took us to the Hokage tower." Suzu explained, thought she did wish something happened…

"Wow, a story that's actually true! Hi, I'm Nar-"

"EEk It's Naruto Uzumaki!" Squeaked Akemi.

Naruto blinked a couple times, "You know me?"

Kakashi looked at her suspious again while Suzu and Moriko shook there heads at her.

"Ah, I hear a lot about your team and stuff… You know with Zabuza in the mist you know…I think you're awesome!" Akemi explained with quick thinking.

"Oh, of course! I mean, I am Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage!"

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Sakura said whacking him in the back of the head.

Moriko yelled out of no where, "Abuse!"

A sweat drop formed on Sakura's head.

Sasuke quietly insulted Naruto, "Baka…"

"TEME!"

Akemi shook her head, "What a pleasant team you have here Kakashi…" she said half jokingly.

Kakashi sighed, "I know… At least you don't have to hang around them ALL day…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura."That means your hair is to bright." added Suzu.

"WHY YOU! YOU…"

"Yes..?"

"You… UGH I don't even know you and I already don't like you!"

"Hehehe," Suzu smirked.

While Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Akemi stepped in-between them, "I'm Tsukiko Akemi nice to meet you all."

Moriko joined in, "I'm Kasumi Moriko!"

Suzu, who was gazing at Sasuke ever so, snapped out of it, "And I'm Takaru Suzu" and with that she winked at Sasuke who just glared.

"The one that was just arguing with Naruto is Uchiha Sasuke and the one YOU where arguing with is Haruno Sakura.." pointed out Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do we have any sort of mission?" Sasuke asked trying to find a way out of this crazy group.

"Oh, we have a few D ranked missions that's all."

"Good let's go," he said before getting up.

"Aww, why cant we get cool missions?" complained Naruto, "Bye Akemi-chan, Moriko-chan, and Suzu-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" they said at the same time.

"Later pinky!" Suzu yelled tainting Sakura who stuck her tounge out.

While they went on there way Akemi noticed something on the ground that was orange, she picked it up to find out it was Make Out Paradise, "WOW! Kakashi's perverted book!"

Moriko gasped and took a look at it, "We should read it…"

"… Maybe when we get home.."

"Then what are we waiting for!?"

The two ran off while Suzu began shaking her head, she turned to the man who made the ramen, "Tell Kakashi the two girls that just ran off have her book please." he nodded and Suzu followed after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered there apartment and after a game of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that Suzu got the biggest room with the biggest bed while the others had the leftovers.. Akemi and Moriko began reading Make Out Paradise.

"This isn't that ba-" but as soon as Akemi was about to finish that sentence both her and Moriko's face turned red. "Omfg," they said at the same time. Suddenly there heads turned side ways at the same time then it turned the other way. An amused Suzu just watched there expressions change from weirded out to embarrassment and then to laughter. She was suddenly curious about it but then she remembered what kind of book it was, _I'm not going to go that low.._

Suddenly a loud knocking was at the door and the two girls waved at Suzu to open it. She sighed and went to the door. She opened it to find a roughly breathing Kakashi who looked like he ran all the way here.

"Ah… Hello Kakashi, how can I help you?"

"T-the book where is it?" boy did he sound desperate.

"Oh, Akemi and Moriko has it, come on in!" she said stepping aside.

He zoomed past her and stood behind the two. They were sitting on the couch but was interrupted by the one they call Copy Ninja, "I think you have something of mine…" The two jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, it's just Kakashi…" and they keep reading.

He coughed to get there attention again, "Okay hand it over, you two aren't old enough to read this."

"Excuse me, I'd like you to know I'm almost 16!" pointed out Akemi.

"And I AM 16!" said Moriko proudly.

"Well I'm 26 which beats both of you." and with that he took the book.

Both of there eyes widen as they watched it get taken out of their hands. Moriko looked over at Akemi and whispered, "Use your smexiness to convince him to let us keep it for the night."

"My what?"

"Just use your body! Go!" Moriko pushed her off the couch."You sound like you want me to do… That…"

"Not THAT I mean just convince him to give us the book," She whispered.

Akemi gasped onto Kakashi's vest before he walked away, he sighed and looked back. "What is it?"

"Can we keep it till tomorrow? We'll give it back! I promise."

"No."

"Please?" asked Moriko.

"Not going to happen."

"With Sugar on top?" Asked Akemi.

"No….."

"Okay this is not working, Plan B, Akemi do it.." Moriko gave Akemi an intense stare.

Akemi blushed, "Never…"

Moriko pushed Akemi closer to Kakashi. She glared at Moriko before standing up close and then fixed her cloths. She stood closer then comfort to Kakashi and gave him a certain look that made him feel uncomfortable in a good way. She looked shyly while holding her hand close to her chin. Her unbelievable cute sexiness was killing him. His eyes wondered down and he began to notice that she had a full body, like a women's more then a teens. _I need to get out of here! I need to clear my head I mean she's like 15._

"Kakashi…" _Oh god, please don't say my name like that._

A shy smirk formed on her face making him turn a little red slightly, her voice softened,

"You would let me borrow your book for one night right? Oh please!"

Kakashi needed to leave at once, "Sure, whatever here! I'll be back tomorrow morning." He handed the book over. Akemi smiled and gave him a huge hug surprising him.

"Thank you! We will!"

He slipped away and said his goodbyes before leaving. When he arrived home he sighed. That night he couldn't' sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Suzu was up before the other's. They were up all night and they finished the whole book! Moriko some how made it to her own room while Akemi was clinging to the book in her bed. Suzu then heard a knock on the door.

"Hum, I wonder who that would be…"

She walked across the living room and to the door way, she opened the door to find a very tired looking silver haired Jonin on the other side. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Oh, Kakashi! Come on in!"

"Sure, where are the other two… More importantly where's the book?"

"They're still sleeping, they stayed up all night reading the whole book…"

Kakashi got a little impatient and Suzu pointed out Akemi's room. He went in quietly and noticed Akemi's sleeping body. Her blanket only covered half of her body while in one hand was a stuffed teddy bear and in the other was his book. She looked relaxed and let out a deep breath before moving into a more comfy position only to cover his book more. He narrowed his eyes, this was going to be hard not to wake her up. Instead of just simply waking her up he decided to just try to take it. She just looked so peaceful sleeping. He leaned over and reached for the book, he took hold of it for second but then the unstoppable happened.

Akemi's eyes slowly opened and she met eyes (or eye) with Kakashi… Who was hovering over her. She blinked a few times before it finally hit her brain. She turned red, she punched him in the face while he quickly took the book. He was knocked out of the room and a pillow flew towards his face as tried to get up. He fell back again and quickly got up. Kakashi Hatake, the copy eye ninja just got knocked down by Akemi Tsukiko, a supposed ordinary girl with one hell of a punch. Akemi stood at the door way giving him a hard glare,

"You… YOU PERVERT!" then she slammed the door.

With that Kakashi ran out as fast as he could go, meanwhile Suzu watched the whole thing from the kitchen and tried not to laugh, "later Kakashi hahaha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the Incident with Kakashi the three where walking around the village.

"But… I don't want to work," whined Akemi.

"Do you want us to get kicked out?!" yelled Suzu.

"Maybe if you do I won't mind!"

Moriko sighed, "Let's just find a job already or we'll all get kicked out and get eaten by some wild animal or something jeez."

Suzu and Akemi glared at one another before walking in opposite directions. Moriko shook her head and walked down the middle. Soon Moriko got a job at a Ramen Stand and started rubbing it into the other two's faces.

"Alright! I got a job before you two! HA!"

"…"

"Well, I bet I can get a job before you Akemi!" Yelled Suzu.

"Yeah right."

"I am right!"

**Are you guys always like this?**

_Well, yeah…._

_**I think it's cute.**_

_Who the hell was that?!_

_**I'm just another part of you, like Dark but I'm Light.**_

**But not as cool as me…**

_Not another one…_

**What's That suppose to mean!?**

_Oh Nothing…_

"Akemi!" said Suzu shaking Akemi.

"Hu? What?" Akemi asked finally back to earth.

"We thought you were in la la land for a moment…"

Akemi mumbled, "Might as well be."

"Yeah, Whatever, So Akemi! You go that why and I got the other way and we'll see who get's a job first!"

"Why try? You know you're going to lose anyways!" Akemi taunted.

"Why you-"

"Hey girls! What are you up to?" asked the blonde ninja walking towards them.

Moriko and Akemi smiled and said hi while Suzu bickered about always getting interrupted.

"We were about to have a test on who could find the job the fastest!" explained Suzu a little irritated.

"Oh, cool! Me and my team just finished some missions!"

"WELL I don't care! Not shut up already!" Yelled Suzu.

Naruto frowned, "WELL Why don't you shut up! It's not my fault you take to long to say things!"

Moriko snickered while Suzu blushed. Akemi sighed, "Ah, maybe you should just calm down a bit…"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Yelled Suzu.

"Are you on your period or something!?"

"SHUT UP! Quit being so stupid!" yelled Suzu who was turning red.

"UGH You're the one being stupid! I give up I'm going to go find a job."

Akemi turned around and was about to walk away till she spotted Sasuke watching them fight with a bored expression while Sakura was all over him bugging him about a date. Akemi noticed he looked much better in person, I mean much better. He had nice pale looking skin that fit perfectly against his black hair and as he ran his hand through it, it was like running through silk… Or at least that's what it looked like to Akemi.

**Enjoying… Your surroundings? Hahaha.**

_Uh-hu… Wait what?_

_**Oh my…**_

_Now I'm getting ganged up in my head…_

"I think I need mentle help," muttered Akemi out loud.

"Now you admit it?" Agreed Suzu.

"Eh?"

"… Never mind…"

"Well, nice chat and everything but, I'll be going now! Later!" said Akemi running away from the others.

"That's not fair! You're getting a head start!" said Suzu running after her.

A sweat drop formed on Moriko's head as they ran away. Hours later, Suzu was close to having a job ut it ended up with Suzu slapping the manager after he asked what size dress she wore. Akemi didn't have any luck at all and ended up lost in the woods. Meanwhile, Moriko was at the apartment getting ready for her new job tomorrow and was fixing her hair.

Akemi was lost… Not only was she lost but some how she got lost in the woods. Keep going past the same tree every time! _Why me!?_ She asked herself. It was only her second day here and she was already in trouble. _What if they find my dead body weeks.. Maybe MONTHS LATER!?!_ Also, Suzu probably found a job before her!

_Great… Same tree again._

**Your fault you decided to take the LEFT turn.**

_**You always have to turn right!**_

… _SHUT UP I NEED TO THINK!_

Akemi tried to get her head straight then picked a random trail. Soon she walked for hours and not only was she tired but hungry. She didn't eat since breakfast… She blushed as she heard her stomach growl, she looked up at the sky to find the clouds getting darker every minute. _Oh no… Please tell me it's not going to happen.._

A large thunder noise errupted the sky and it began to rain heavily. She took off running hopping to find shelter before getting soaked as she cussed in her mind. It's not like she didn't like the rain… She just didn't want to get sick. She tripped over a log while running and fell straight into a large mud puddle. She took a couple deep breaths. _I feel like I'm going to cry…_ She swallowed her tears and got up again, her cloths were not only soaked to the bone but now she was dirty. The sky roared signaling her to start walking again.

_Great… I love my life…_

Akemi then spotted a large house among the trees, a dark figure was walking towards it and soon Akemi's head began to sting. "AhhhhhH" she yelled holding her head, she feel to the muddy ground and groaned again. She saw someone's hand grab and bright red eyes and then it all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, I redid this chapter and combined The Darkness has taken over and Getting a job!

I'm going to redo the rest of the chapters too! Thank you for the reviews and good night (it's like 1am)


	3. Rain Drop Memories

Redid this chapter too, I plan on keeping it one chapter instead of just combining chapter's 4 and 5... Maybe, depends on if I'm still in the zone xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own Akemi, Suzu, and Moriko.**

**Warning: Language**

**Dark's Thoughts**

**_Lights Thoughts_**

_Thoughts  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raindrop Memories**

_Thunder struck. The Rain was falling._

_A young girl stood in the rain and her hair shined silvery, she was soaked head to toe and her face was to the ground hiding her expression and eyes. She didn't care, she was holding a katana in each of her hands and she didn't care. She didn't care that her cloths were stained with blood. She didn't care that there were bodies surrounding her. She just simply didn't care that the bodies slowly sunk into the mud. Her cold blank stare was revealed as the sky once again struck the earth. Her eyes were crimson red, they held no emotion. Her mouth moved but there was no sound, the only thing you could hear was the thunder echoing, suddenly one word was heard, "Yami…"_

_She didn't care… Because the rain washed away the blood, it washed away the sins._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi open her eyes after hearing thunder caps outside which made her jump. Her heart began to skip, _Where the hell am I?!?_ She looked around, this wasn't familiar. Paranoid she pulled the blanket over her head. The room looked dreary… It was black and blue, she sunk to the side of the bed trying to hide. Her dream made her sweat. Her breathing was irregular, that dream felt almost real. It was like she could feel the cold rain against the warm red blood. It then reminded her of something that happened long ago.

_A younger Akemi was surrounded by a group of boys, they were all on the floor and were badly beaten, she didn't look well herself. She had a black eye and a few cuts and bruises. But not compared to them, She wasn't that bad. They groaned while she just stood there taking a few deep breaths. It suddenly began to rain and she closed her eyes taking in the cold water flow over her. She wanted it to wash away the pain._

That memory was buried deep into the back of her mind, she shut her eyes telling herself that that dream was just a dream. _Of course it was just a dream…_

She finally decided to explore and finally stood up. She realized that she wasn't wearing her cloths, a blush creeped onto her face. They were button up pajama's with matching pants. _W-what's going on?_ She walked towards the door and only opened it half way before looking out. It was a long and dark hall way that freaked her out as the thunder suddenly flashed. She jumped out of the room unwillingly and held her chest. _Gawd that still freaks me out…_

She noticed a light at the end of the hall way and saw there was stairs going down. She gulped and made her way there. She looked down the stairs to see the light getting brighter. After gaining the courage Akemi went down and was surprised on who was there.

Sasuke sat on the couch reading a book, he looked to the left to see her standing there in his pajama's which made him smirk. _She looks awfully cute in those… Wait… What the hell am I thinking._ He shook his head and continued to read his book.

"Ah, Sasuke?" she said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything but only nodded.

Akemi blushed looking down, "Thanks, sorry if I caused any trouble…"

Curiosity killed Sasuke, "What happened back there? Why did you pass out?"

"I don't really know… My head started hurting and everything went dark…"

**Blame it on me why don't' you.**

_Shut up!_

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

Akemi smiled, _I've never seen him like this before.._ "Yep! Ah, S-Sasuke… ah.." She shuddered out.

He looked up from his book again, "What?"

She looked shyly to the side, "I just wanted to ask… How did I get into these cloths?"

He turned to his book again while his lips turned into a smirk, "How do you think it got on, there's no one else here but me."

Just then Akemi felt her face light up with redness and embarrassment as she looked down and fiddled with her fingers, she waved her hands shyly, "Eh… Maybe I should go home now… They might be worried about me."

Suddenly thunder was heard outside.

"Or I'll just sit here and chill with you!"

"But it's warm in here…"

"Ah, I mean hang out!"

"Right… Whatever…"

Sasuke closed his book and set it down on the small coffee table. He watched as she sat on the other side of the couch. She glanced back at him for a minute before he broke the silence.

"Where are you from?"

Sweat formed at her head, "Ah, We travel so we don't really have a place…"

"Your clothes are weird."

"Sometimes we make our own." she shot back at him.

**You just made yourself look like a bum…**

_**Nice come back.**_

_Where were you guys when I passed out!??!_

**YOU told us to shut up.**

_Oh yeah…_

Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face wondering if she was alive. After the little conversation she blinked a few times at Sasuke's hand.

"Ah… Yes?"

A vain popped out of his head, "I asked why you decided to live here? And where you were originally from…"

"Oh, it seems nice, and It's hard to talk about…", Akemi answered as if she practiced this for hours in front of the mirror.

He inched closer to her and pushed her roughly against the couch with one hand on her shoulder and held her face so he would look at him with the other, "You could be a spy," he whispered, "I could kill you right here and now if you're lying to me…"

Akemi's heart began to beat faster and her eyes widen, "Why would I lie to a Shinobi? I'm not that stupid!"

Since she couldn't move, she just stared him straight into the eyes as he looked back. His dark eyes made her nervous, so nervous her cheeks turned pink. She finally put her hand on his hand that was holding her back, "You know If you don't let me go I'm going to kick your butt." she stated.

He smirked, usually girls wouldn't mind being in this position with him. He liked it when they played hard to get. He inched closer to her, "Oh yeah.. Try me."

Akemi turned redder, that sound a little naughty to her but he asked for it. She kicked him in the stomach which surprised him, he held his stomach letting her free and she flipped him over her and to the back of the couch, she heard a large THUMP as he fell on the hard wooden floor.

She stood up and brushed her cloths off, "I told you."

Sasuke laid there and stared amazed at the ceiling, Sasuke UCHIHA just got his butt kicked by a girl… A supposed normal girl too. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and glared at her. Akemi then regretted her decition but she didn't like being held back at all. Suddenly in the blink of an eye he stood in front of her. She gasped, "Sorr-" but she was interrupted by his lips. He placed his on hers ever so lightly. She stood there shocked and tense, that was the most awkward first kiss she ever had. His lips were nice and warm which calmed her down and drove her to kiss back. Sasuke pulled back to get some air, he had no idea why he did that… Maybe it was because she was different, which she was. She was not like all those other girls claiming to be in love with him whinning they would do anything for him. He stared into her confused brown eyes.

"Ah Sasuke-" he placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, Just one more," and with that he kissed her again.

This time she was a little prepared and kissed him back, **Oooh yeah, Go Akemi!** That caused her to suddenly jump back. _What the hell._ Sasuke blinked at her.

"Sorry, I think I should go, my friends might be worried about me…"

"It's raining to hard, Just stay here the night."

_Oh no…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha I'm going to post a new chapter every time I redo one so onward!!

Read and Review, No flamed! Later


	4. Rainy Day For Suzu and Moriko

I do NOT own Naruto Sadly But if I did O.o I would make Sasuke mine or Kakashi… xD just kidding I think well I own the plot and the characters I made up.

**Rainy day for Suzu and Moriko**

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

Sasuke stood up and looked down at her. She looked back still embarrassed. She was lost in thought wondering if she should stay here or not. Then Sasuke Spoke.

"It's to dangerous outside. It's just better if you leave when it stops."

She looked shocked for a moment. Did she… Hear worry in his voice? Why would he worry about her anyways? She never really had anyone worry about her. She was alone most of the time. The only other people who worried about here were Suzu and Moriko. But before that she had no one. Born alone, Feeling alone, but not wanting to be alone. She started to get use to it though but… that lone feeling was still there. It always was.

"I-I'll stay…"

A smirk formed on his face. "good…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…Meanwhile some where else…

The rain filled the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Suzu stood under a roof after successfully finder her new job. But she hated the rain. To… wet as she says. She'd rather be nice, warm and dry at home or something. So she just stood there hoping to find an umbrella or at least something. She recently got a job at a store taking care of fruits and some other foods but she doesn't start till tomorrow. She was still waiting for almost an hour as the rain started to get worse

Suzu lookedaround."maybe… I should just go…"

: "Hey are you lost?"

Suzu turned around to face the one and only copy ninja once again popping out of no where. He didn't look wet or anything either. That was the weird part probably his ninja skills.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" She said kinda excited.

"Just came to get something but it seems it closed. What are you still doing here? If you haven't noticed it's raining out side." he said.

Suzu sweatdrops."No Kakashi I didn't notice… Well I didn't want to walk in the rain… but it just got worse"

He took out the umbrella that was behind him and handed it to her. She blushed slightly and blinked. That's how he didn't get wet. He took it and looked up at him.

"But you'll get wet! I don't want you to get sick…"

"Eh… I'll be okay just get home safely."

As he said that he was already walking out in the rain. Suzu smiled and opened the umbrella walking out in the rain. She'll either try to get Sasuke or Kakashi either one was hot. _I can probably get anyone easily anyways! Just like back at home Heh-heh._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

….With Moriko…

She was in the woods picking some flowers and stuff but it wasn't raining so much as it was near the other side of the village. She thought it was best to go back to there apartment before it gets bad back here. She looked at the flowers to find them fully bloomed again like the other's she picked. But those ones use to be barley bloomed before. This wasn't the first time it happened to her. Back in the… let's say "real world" she had her own little garden that she used to grow her own plants. She tried her best not to show it in public how they freakishly grow around her so she tried to keep her distance. Akemi and Suzu are really the only ones that know her problem but they think it's cool. She decided to take it to the apartment with her to decorate her room. As she was passing through the woods following a trail that was starting to get muddy from all the rain dripping off the leaves. She stopped at a crossing of trails… (.. ; another lost one…) Yes… Lost yet again. She frowned. She just shrugged and stepped in the middle trying to remember where she came from. Her eyes looked around the train a bit… but what she found wasn't the way to the village but something else… (MUHAHAHHAHA-cough- ah...)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

… With Suzu…

Suzu was finally able to get home, dry and everything. She noticed that no one was around but was to busy to wonder and was thinking of how to give Kakashi back his umbrella in a cool cute way instead of just saying "hey thanks! Here's ya umbrella! Later". Hum… She went into her room and decided to change into more comfy clothing that she bought today. Not long after she jumped out of the room with black shorts and a black tang top that went over her waist with a ribbon tied around her waist saying.

"AH HA! I know what to say to him now! It's perfect!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

... Back to the forest…….

Moriko's eyes widen as she saw what was. It was a body of a guy, laid against a tree with some blood dripping down his arm and it stained against his coat. Not only was he hot but he looked very familiar too. He had black hair and he also wore a head band like some of the people in the village that were ninja's wore, but this one had a crack through it. His eyes were closed as he lay against the trunk of the tree. She blushed a little as she walked closer to him. She felt a sudden urge to trace her figures across his face that looked smooth and soft that almost called her out but she felt a sense not to. But… she had to help him and just leave him here bleeding. What… if someone bad came and took this as an advantage to hurt him! She couldn't let that happen.

Moriko –_ I can't let that happen to someone so sexy!-_

She bends down towards him and felt a drop hit her face from the rain that escaped from the trees. She was afraid to pick him up because he might get hurt or wake up, But if she didn't he'd be in more pain or even get a cold or something worse. _I HAVE TO DO THIS!_ She thought. She never really liked seeing anyone in pain or thinking down of themselves. She always tried to cheer them up so she had to do this. To save him, she thought of taking him to the apartment without anyone seeing. _Hum…_ Then she put his arm around her shoulder and started walking down one of the trails. _I hope this is the way… ouch he's heavy. Ow… ow… ow…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

… Back with Suzu…

Suzu walked out of the apartment building. It was kinda late but she had to get some food before the others came. But it still was raining hard out and she was afraid to go. But she looked at the umbrella that Kakashi had given her. She opened it up and started walking out. Soon after she made it to a small store that was open, but she didn't know it was a flower shop she just wanted to get out of this damn rain. She walked in to only see flowers and gardening tools. Her head dropped. _Maybe Moriko would like to be in here but not me!_ She pouted. She was starting to get hungry. Usually Akemi was the one cooking and some times her too but she liked it better when Akemi did it. Less work for her and it tasted great too. Thinking all the food started to make her hungry. Even a flower sounded good. Then suddenly a loud voice comes up from behind her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to buy something?"

Suzu blinked and turned around to face a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail and was long. She also wore a head band with the sign of the leaf on it. She seemed to be a ninja to but she wore it around her waist. She stood with her hands on her hips giving Suzu a dirty look which she gave back.

"No I just came in here by accident! Which I am leaving now…"

Then she stormed out the door back into the rain. Ino frowned and turned around until she heard a voice in the back room.

"INO! You better not be scaring off costumers again!"

"NO MOTHER!"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

… In the apartment with Moriko…

Moriko found a way to get the apartment easily avoiding the people. She found she was alone but also wondered where everyone was. Soon she got his upper cloths off after setting him on her bed she cleaned his wounds carefully but he made a painful face but relaxed soon after. She tired her hardest not to stare but couldn't help it, also the real question is who couldn't? She noticed that the water she was getting low so she quickly got up and came back with new fresh water. She looked at the bed and she almost dropped the water on the floor. She saw red orbs staring at her or more like glare look.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I'll just leave it there! Thanks for all the characters o.O but I do need boys… Or I'll just think of them then well up date later

R&R No flames

- DarkDragonFlamingIce


	5. Love or Just Looks?

O.o okay here… updating… -coughs- moving on.

I do not own Naruto! Only the character I made up and O.o well some of them are the ones that the readers made up that are coming on soon but yeah. And I own the plot! –Hisses- don't take it xD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Is This Love Or Is It Looks?**

By: DarkDargonFlamingIce

Akemi decided to stay. Sasuke was right. It was to dangerous out and she might get a cold or something. But she also remembered her friends were out too and hoped they were home safe. She sat on the bed she was on. It was almost like the one she woke up in except it was red and black colors and had a ying yang sign on it. She suddenly remembered what happen earlier which made her face feel hot but she tried to relax by taking a deep breath. Then suddenly she felt a something go up her back slowly which made her fall jump and fall on the floor with a THUMP. Then a small laughter came from behind her. She had a Grr expression on her face as she recognized the voice. She got on her knees and turned around to face Sasuke of course. He stood all tall like as she was on the floor glaring up at him seeing him smirking. She frowned and turned the other way from him which made him keep that smirk on his face. He bends down and dragging his finger up against her spin which made her shake as if a chill went down her spin. He leaned over and started to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong eh? Does my touch make you have chills?"

She turned red and tried not to look at him "Ah…"

He smirked again "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. Or if you're hungry."

Akemi suddenly talked without thinking."Hungry… for what? I mean yeah okay!" –Sweatdrop-

Sasuke had a questional expression on his face that made him even cuter then he is but she just shrugged and got up and walked out the door leaving Akemi where she sat. She stood up and sat on the bed again still blushing from what just happened.

Akemi – _Okay Akemi gain control! No need to go down there looking like a blushing idiot in front of Sasuke!-_

Dark- _You're probably going to end up tripping anyways. Let me go do it. It's been a while since I got any action in romance!- _

Akemi - _! HEY!-_

Light- _Dark, you'll probably scare him off like the last person.- _

Dark blushed- _Well he was too… close- _

Light- _That didn't mean you had to beat him up… Let me do it I'm way better at the romantic then both of you!-_

Dark- _You're to shy to act at the good moments.-_

Light- _… humph-_

Akemi - …. _I'll just do this my own thank you!- _

Dark and Light- _But…-_

Akemi- _On… my … OWN- _

Dark and Light- _Wait!-_

Then suddenly as she was at the end of the stairs her head started hurting again. The pain was starting to get worse so she held the part of the stairs where you put your hand on (Or when you feel like sliding down on o.O some day I'll do that…). She had her head and an image came in her head. One was a girl and another one fighting. One had jet black hair that flowed to her waist and eyes that were red like flames and filled with anger while the other was the opposite. She had pure white hair that was about the same length as the other one and bright blue eyes that seemed like freezing ice but was warm with passion and kindness. They both where arguing with each other then suddenly one of them was about to attack but the other one blocked it. Then a blinding light surrounded them. As soon as the light has cleared a blurry image was of a person standing where the two girls were fighting except suddenly there was only… One.

Suddenly a click went off in her head and her eyes went blank making her fall to the end of the stairs making a sound that Sasuke heard so he rushed to the stairs to see Akemi on her knees looking down on the ground. He bends down next to her putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Akemi! What happened?"

She looked at him smiling and she opened her eyes. But what Sasuke didn't notice was when the light reflected off of it one turned blue (right) while the other was red (left).

"Oh it's just me being clumsy and tripping he-he" –sweatdrop-

"Well be more careful next time… -cough- clumsy –cough-

Akemi frowned. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke blinked and looked down at her as he got up. "Eh?"

A smirk formed on her face. She stood up and 'fell' onto Sasuke's chest with her face blushing and had a 'painful' look on her face. Sasuke put his hands on her waist so if she 'fell' again he'd catch her.

"See you're not okay, now what happened to you baka."

"Sasuke… My leg hurts"

Akemi- _Ah ha-ha it's working…-_

"maybe you should get some rest…" He suggested.

Akemi almost did an anime fall. Then spoke in a whiney voice "But I'm not tired…"

Sasuke blushed as she talked like that. He couldn't help but think… _ER bad Sasuke! Bad… right? _He picked her up and put her over her shoulders. She was surprisingly light. He dropped her off on the couch and sat on the other side. A sweatdrop formed at Akemi's head. _Men… just don't get it._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moriko took a step back as the dark haired boy sat up from the bed keeping his glare towards her not taking his blood red eyes off making her nervous.

Moriko played with her hands."Ah… I think maybe you should get some rest! You have a bad wound and…."

Then he stood up and looked around the room before glancing back at her. Moriko blinked for a second before remembering his coat. She turned around and quickly turned back holding it in front of him. He took the coat away fast that she could barley even notice he did it. She blinked again and looked up at him who was staring back. It made her blush slightly and she stared back.

"How did I get here?" He asked coldly it almost gave her the chills.

"I-I found you in the forest and I didn't want you to get hurt so … took you here…"

He realized his wounds from earlier were healing more quickly then usual. _Hum… this young girl might be use for me later. She's also quiet beautiful probably not from around here._ His thoughts made him smirk. He walked closer to the young girl that looked back up at him with her beautiful green orbs which he couldn't stop staring at. It made him feel like he was in the forest again.

"I'm Itachi"

Moriko was surprised he told her his name.

"And if you told anyone I was here I'll hunt you down and kill you…" he threatened.

It made Moriko snap out of her gaze and makes her feel nervous again and also almost fall over.

"I'm Moriko… and you're secret is safe with me… but can I tell one of my friend's I promise she won't tell anyone…"

Itachi was slightly surprise no one would really say something like that after he threatened them, certainly this girl wasn't like any other one he saw before. He started to like her more and more. Then suddenly he disappeared in front of her and she looked around surprised when she heard a quiet sexy voice whisper in her ear before it disappeared.

"If you say so… but we'll meet again. I'll make sure of it"

Was what it said which made her heart pound. Could she have already fallen in love or was it just a pretty face? That was what she was wondering the whole time till she heard the door open. She wondered who that would be. Then she thought it could be a burglar or someone out to kill her or something. She grabbed a broom (O.o don't ask…). She heard the foot steps come closer to her door so she swung it open and was about to attack with the broom which was caught with to hands. It was only Suzu. She sighed. Suzu looked at Moriko oddly for a moment. Before asking.

"Where's Akemi?"

"Not sure she wasn't here when I got here…"

Suzu's voice started to get worried. "she couldn't have gotten lost and it started to rain right?"

Moriko stood there for a moment. "Akemi can get out of any trouble remember last time."

Suzu grinned and nodded. She was right Akemi was the great at getting out of trouble almost as much as Moriko. Akemi some how made it seem like she didn't do anything when she had. When she was adopted by her last horrible family she got her evil siblings in trouble without them knowing it was her. When she evidently almost got caught, she'd say something that was right but a lie. She was very physical and fast. It was easy to jump off the stairs in her last house and land softly and run into a different room a long ways from the place the trouble was. Not long after Suzu frowned. She couldn't lie really well to her parents. They both got ready for bed and not long after the lights went out, but Moriko couldn't help but think of Itachi every time she closed her eyes an image of him came in her head. Also remembered Akemi wasn't here. Then she thought of her but her mind always wondered onto Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm so bad at making Itachi sould like well itachi… oh well I'll err… maybe get better. See ya.

-DarkDragonFlameingIce.


	6. Akemi's Morning Walk

… O.o Yes… it's me again… Last time in the story Akemi and Sasuke were having a 'quiet' night together and something suddenly happened to her, it was the images she always has once in a while. Meanwhile this is happening, Itachi is saved by the one and only Moriko Kasumi, after they're little conversation and knowing of each other names. Kasumi can help but ask her self. Is this love or is it just looks? As not long after Suzu came home and they both got ready for bed wondering where their friend Akemi Tsukiko is not knowing she was at Sasuke's house.

I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters or the one the readers made up. Just the characters I made up and the plot –clings to- O.O MINE!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Akemi's Morning Walk**

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

The morning light shined through cracks in the closed window hitting Akemi's eyes making her close them in respond. She made a little wining noise and turned around. She finally decided to open her eyes half way to see that she was somewhere she didn't recognize. It made her jump up and she fell out of the bed. _Seriously… how many times has this happen to me this week? _She asked her self. A lot is all I can tell you. If you haven't notice, Akemi is fairly clumsy. Well a little more then fair, she once tripped over the same thing twice in a row and didn't have a graceful landing but got over it. She sat up and started to notice where she was, Sasuke's. Then suddenly she couldn't remember much of last night.

………………………………….flash back.……………………………………………

_Akemi- ow... my head again…_

_?- Awww poor thing let me help.-_

_Akemi- WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE VOICES IN MY MIND! I seriously think I'm going crazy…-_

_?- …-_

_Akemi looked up. Everything around her was dark and a dim light formed in front of her. She looked up to see a blurry vision of someone standing in front of her. She only saw a blue eye before everything went dark. Then other images came in her head. It was Sasuke, It seemed he was talking… but it felt like when she spoke it wasn't her… but yet it was at the same time. They were talking all night and she suddenly fell asleep on the couch when he went to do something and had the same dream when she was younger. It was of a beautiful young lady that had pure white hair and a smile that felt warm like hugs and made you feel happy again if you were sad. When she opened her eyes they reviled bright blue eyes that was almost like her smile but gentler. Next to her was a young guy that has jet black hair that was spiky and silky that blew in the same direction of the wind. He has a smile on his face and his eyes were crimson red that burned like fire with excitement. His tan skin handed laid on a shoulder of the young lady. Who looked up and at him and blushed which made the guy grin more. They looked back in the direction they were looking at, but it seemed they were staring at something or someone. They spoke but she could only hear little the words where "S… r...m…a…r" Then soon after it ended like all the others. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………….one hour later…………………………………...

"Jezz … 'went to go train. Later.' That was some note Sasuke!" Akemi yelled and started to blush as she noticed people were staring. "Eh…"

She continued to walk away from the pair of eyes that were looking at her and put her head down not watching where she was going this she hit something hard and ended up bouncing back hitting the ground falling on her back. Swirls were in her eyes as she lay on the ground with her arms up. Before she came to in a couple of seconds she was able to see what she bumped into. And No it wasn't a wall or a pole. It was a back pack!

"Wow some fall are ya going to make it to winter?"

Akemi blinked. It was a girl. She has a smile on her face and had a head band that was around her neck and had a symbol on it. _Sand?_ She thought for a moment. _Why would people from the village of the sand be here?_ That was actually a good question. The girl has short that had a light shade of black and was looked cut to the middle of her neck. Then she gave a serious look and held out a hand.

"Sorry are you okay?"

Akemi nodded"Oh Yeah! I am thanks!" She took her hand and was pulled to her feet.

"No problem. So do you know where the meeting for the trip is?"

Akemi had a confused face "Trip… meeting? Eh?"

The girl's light blue eyes showed disappointment. "Oh it's nothing never mind. Thanks anyways."

"I don't even know my way around here –sigh- so I guess you're asking the wrong person…"

"Hum… Oh my name is Kihana Shizuka! Nice to meet ya person that bumped into me." She said with a smile.

Akemi blinked for a moment "I'm Akemi Tsukiko nice to meet you too. Eh… can I ask you a question?"

"Hum?"

"Why are you here… if you're from the Sands?" she asked as she stared at the sigh of the sands.

"My team and I are here for the events that are happening not long out side of here. We just came by here for the meeting for it and sigh up. But we decided to split up to look. Yeah yeah… "Smart idea" I know…" she sighed and it caused Akemi to laugh.

"Maybe I can help? I need to look for some people anyways." The thought of Sasuke's little short… SHORT note made her frown and want to go and hit him across the head. Kihana has a questional face and only shrugged.

Soon they were in the middle of the village and near the ramen shop still not exactly finding the place they were looking for, but had a nice talk about stuff anyways.

"You're lucky", said Akemi

"Hu?"

"You still have siblings. When I was in the orphanage all the kids picked on me because I was small… that's one of the reason why I learned to fight! Muahahaha they had it coming!"

Kihana couldn't help but laugh at her ending. Ah her siblings. She hasn't seen them for a while. Then she started to remember when happened long ago how people always wanted her to be like her older siblings and was like there shadow.

Younger Kihana it was her first year at her ninja academy and she just got done and was walking towards home. Some sand blow by as she passed the elder people in the group talking.

First one lady spoke."Hey isn't that the youngest Shizuka?"

Second one: "yeah I think so. Terrible thing that her parents died they were such great ninja's."  
Third one: "Oh yeah, the youngest one, I almost forgot about her. They're just a lot of commotion about her brother and sisters and her parents death."

Kihana looked down as she passed by then staring at the grown as they talked more about it.

Then from then on Kihana promised her self she'd become the best kunoichi she can be and not just the shadow of her siblings, not 'the young one of the Shizuka's' or anything like that just Kihana Shizuka. Akemi noticed she was deep in thought so she didn't want to bother her or anything and looked over at the ramen stand which made stop in her tracks.

"Moriko?"

"AKEMI! Where have you been?" Said the one and only Moriko who was at her first day of work. Her hair was back out of her face and was wearing some cloths from where they came from.

Akemi turned slightly head. _What should I say? I was at Sasuke's house all night… No she'll never let me live it down… but it was raining and I was lost and couldn't get home! That's it._

"Ah… I was at Sasuke's… I was lost and it was raining so he let me stay there for the night and -"

"Whoa Whoa! You stayed at a boy's house? Go Akemi! Wild girl now hu?"

"WAIT IT ISN"T LIKE THAT!" Akemi yelled waving her hands in front of her.

Kihana blinked and just listened to there little… conversation. Akemi looked back at her and jumped back and tired to change the subject.

"This Is Kihana Shizuka! She's here from the sands and we were trying to find a place where they're having a big meeting… you wouldn't happen to know?"

Kihana waved as Moriko said "hi"

Moriko thought for a moment."Well I remember lots of people meeting up where the Hokage place was…"

"Oh Yeah I remember where that is! I'll see you later Moriko!"

"You better tell me some details on what happened last night when I get home!"

Akemi just keep walking beside Kihana without a word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kakashi sensei!"

"What?"

"Do we really have to spend a week in a stupid old forest in a stupid house with Him!"

"Naruto don't bother Sasuke!"

"All of you are going to be there including me so all of you have to get along."

"Who else is doing this?" said a calm voice.

"The other teams and other people from the other villages."

"Why?"

"There will be money involved and the Silver Crystal is involved. They say that the house was where it was hidden. Everyone wants it in there own hands." Explained Kakashi.

"Money?" Asked Naruto who keep on asking.

"Could be, but they say it has some kinda power. It belonged to a very powerful person that had strange power, but who knows."

"Eh, probably a useless crystal someone made up for money or whatever."

While they were talking Akemi and Kihana already walked in the room which has some small groups of people. Kihana recognized a group of two other people while Akemi saw team 7. She frowned and walked up to Sasuke who sensed her and turned around to see anger in her eyes. She was about to speak till Kakashi interrupted.

"Akemi where have you been?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned slightly pink and faced the other way.

Akemi also blushed and said nervously. "Well…. Wait why are you guys here?"

"To find the Silver Crystal of course. We do this every year but have no luck."

"That sounds familiar." She thought for a moment.

Dark- _S-silver crystal?-_

Light- _They haven't found it… right?-_

Akemi- _Doesn't seem so.-_

"We're pretty close to finding it to but, not even the Hokage knows where it is."

Dark- _Akemi whatever you do you have to stop them from finding that Crystal. So sign up.- _

Light- _The Crystal is too dangerous.- _

Akemi thought out loud."why?"

Naruto looked at Akemi confused "who are you talking to?"

Akemi looked at Naruto and realized she was talking out loud. "Ah… I mean… can I help?"

"You have to have two there people with you."

"I KNOW JUST THE PEOPLE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay finally O.o; I've been … ah... well lazy lets say lately not a good thing I know but yeah.

-DarkDargonFlameingIce


	7. Blooming Rose, Moriko

YES FINALLY O.O() wait… O.o okay writing story…

I do not own Naruto so don't SUE ME O.o and don't steal my plot… and I only made up my characters the plot and some of them belong to the reads. (THANKS FOR THEM TOO!).

On with the story. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR O.o

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Blooming Rose, Moriko**_

By DarkDragonFlameingIce

"YES FINALLY OFF WORK!"

It was one hour later after running into Akemi and Kihana. Moriko was on her way in the forest again for some reason. _Whoa how did I end up in here?_ Suddenly a vision of Itachi came in her head. _Itachi… I wonder when I'll see him again… "We'll meet again… I'll make sure of it." _While she wasn't watching she accidentally bumped into someone while she was still thinking about the same thing.

"Sorry!"

Moriko's hope raised up thinking it was Itachi. Moriko turned around and blinked. It sadly wasn't Itachi but a girl, but didn't look from around Konoha, plus she had a head band that was different from the other ninja's around the village. She looked about her age and size but was a little bit taller and her hair was pretty long but was in a high pony tail braid, it was black with purple high lights and silver streaks. She had the traditional ninja cloths on and shoes and they were purple and black and on her back there was a weapon that was like the one on Inuyasha and another weapon at her waist. But the strangest thing was her eyes, they were different yet the same, one side which was the left eye was that flecked silver while the other right eye was silver that flecked purple. She thought they were cool and everything but those eyes only gave her glares as she passed by Moriko.

Moriko turned around and watched her disappeared heading towards the trail that she came from. _Towards… Konoha? But why? _Before she can continue on with what she was doing she tripped over something. She looked over to see a small cute anime that was black all over but had markings that were silver. It had a nice fluffy tail and looked so cute Moriko almost grabbed it and squeezed it to death but sadly it ran away before she can even get up. It headed towards the girl she ran into.

"What a day… I better… head back I guess"

"Leaving so soon?"

That voice… The rhythm of it… It couldn't be. But it was. It was him the person that she was looking for. Itachi Uchiha. She can easily tell from his eyes. The famous Sharingan, of the Uchiha Clan. There he stood with something hiding behind his hands.

"Itachi!" she said and without control she ran up and hugged him. Itachi smirked for a moment but then Moriko noticed what she was doing and took a couple steps back.

"Err… sorry…"

"No need to apologize…" Then he took out a half way bloomed red rose behind his back. And Moriko blinked. He handed to her and said.

"A lovely rose for a lovely lady…"

Moriko's heart started to beat faster and her face lit up. Suddenly the rose that she held in her hands bloomed fully and started to get larger without anyone knowing.

"Th-Thanks…"

She noticed what the rose was doing so she threw it down on the ground as a huge thorn cut her finger.

"Ouch…"

"Let me see it." Demanded Itachi.

"No it's okay…"

"I wasn't… asking..."

She lifted her finger up and some blood dripped down the cut and some down her finger. Itachi grabbed it lightly and put it in his mouth. Moriko looked slightly surprised but her face turned red as his touch collided with her cut. It hurt slightly but yet in another way it felt good. He took it out of his mouth to only see the blood was all gone and suddenly the cut healed. Moriko looked down and picked up the flower.

"Sorry that I... dropped your gift…"

"Nothing to worry about, a little dirt won't hurt it… some times it helps…"

Moriko started to laugh.

"I'll see you again…" Said Itachi.

"But, Itac…" Before she can call out his name he was already gone causing her to frown.

She only signed and awaited the say to see him again. Hopefully soon. She started to walk back towards Konoha but then her head started to hurt but she continued to walk, but then she put her hand against a tree for support but then she felt it move and looked up to only see it start to get bigger and taller. She quickly stepped back to only trip and fall on some grass. Her head started to feel worse and the grass started to get taller and push up her.

"AH!" and she quickly jumped off it and onto the dirt trail.

"I have to get out of here!" she said out loud.

She started to run as some plants she passed by either bloomed or got bigger. _Not this again… please stop…_ She accidentally tripped over a rock and before falling on the ground she held onto a tree. Her hands started to glow a green shade and surrounded the tree. Her head hurt more and more but something grabbed around her waist but it was only but a branch of a tree as the tree grown bigger. She was then lifted off the ground and the tree got higher and higher as she still grown.

"AH STOP!"

"MORIKO!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Akemi!"

She looked down the see the long dark browned haired friend with her mouth open. She then had a serious look and jumped on the tree getting a good grip as it started to grow.

"It's happening again! But this time I can't stop it!" Yelled Moriko.

Akemi jumped on branch to branch while saying, "Just focused on stopping it! Then it will."

"I can't!"

"FOCUSE! Get our mind off of what you do now and on that…"  
"I… I can't! But I'll try!"

"Don't try just do it!"

"right…" Moriko said trying her best.

The only thing on her mind was Itachi and she couldn't stop. _Itachi… Tree stopping… Itachi… Tree stopping… Stopping... DAMN IT TREE STOP! _Finely it stopped and it was obvious it was the tallest out of all. And thank god it wasn't a huge tree to begin with. Akemi finally reached a branch that was near Moriko. She took one last jump and landed on the tree that was holding onto. Moriko had this expression T.T or what-took-you-so-long look. A sweat drop formed down Akemi's head. She held a hand out.

"Give me your hand…"

Moriko reached out while Akemi took out her hand and tried to pull her out but the tree had a good grip.

"I don't think the tree wants you to go…" said Akemi in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up…"

"Just tell the tree… to let you go…"

"Like it would listen to me..."  
"Just ask it to and it will…"

Moriko expected her to be joking to only see she wasn't. Moriko closed her eyes and started to ask the tree to let it go and it actually did but it also made Moriko fall. Luckily Akemi already had a grip on her and pulled her onto the same branch. Akemi looked down for a moment.

"Wow that would have been one hell of a fall…"

"Yes it would have…" Said Moriko clinging to the branch. "Now how to get down."

"You know what… That's one good question…" said Akemi nervously.

"Maybe if we stay here …. Someone might get help us down? I mean… you can't miss a tree like this…" Said Moriko.

Sweatdrop. What a day…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

THERE O.o another chapter… finally took me long enough… -hits self-

ANYHOW. There you go R&R and no flames!

- DARKDRAGONFLAMEINGICE


	8. Lost Voice Awaken

Hey! This Is DarkDragonFlameingIce… or… with the end DDFIGirl Akemi… well anyhow! Here's another chappy… just don't throw anything O.o;

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But the plot I do own ; and my characters… well some of the character's are the readers so o.O yeah. (Thanks for them too!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Lost Voice, Awaken_**

By: DarkDragonFlameingIceGirl Akemi

Team 7 and Suzu were sitting at the ramen bar that Moriko worked at.

"So you're saying she left an hour ago?" (Yes o.O; it's been an hour that they were stuck in a tree…) asked Suzu sounding a little concerned.

"Yes… Or do I have to repeat it to you again?" said sarcastically the lady handing Naruto another bowl of ramen.

Suzu's eye twitched then she took a seat tapping her fingers on the counter top. _Where the hell would they be?_ She took a deep inhale and then suddenly caught onto a scent. _Moriko… That smells like her… Roses…_ She got up and started going towards the woods.

"I think she went this way…"

"Well it's way better then sitting here watching Naruto eat!" said Sakura who hit him over the head so he'd pay attention.

"OW What the Hell was that for!" He yelled at her unexpecting to her.

She only glared at him and looked the other way.

Sasuke only sighed. He wasn't able to train today because of this stupid crystal finding mission they had to go on. He also remembered when Suzu told them that Akemi didn't come home either so possibly they went and got lost together, they can be such idiots some times.

----------------------------------In the Tree-----------------------------------------------------------

Akemi took a step down on the branch closest to the one they were sitting on.

"See it's easy! Now let's go."

"NO WAY! I'll just wait here…"

"Don't make me drag you…"

"FINE!" finally agreed Moriko.

She took a step down on the same branch and took a deep breath. Soon they were one third of the way down the tree in 10 minutes or more.

"Almost… Ouch a stick… There…" said Akemi taking a stick out of her hair.

"Right… Ow my arm!" yelled Moriko moving a branch away from her arm.

"Well at least we're not way… up there…"

"Well we're still! Way the hell up here."

"It's still not as high though." Said Moriko reaching the next branch then she looked up at Akemi and laughed.

Akemi blinked for a second. "What…?"

"Now you're as high as a kite Ha ha"

Sweatdrop. Akemi jumped to a different branch that was lower then the one Moriko was on. She landed on it softly and put her hand to lean against trunk.

"HA! You shouldn't talk."

"… Shut up."

"Ha ha"

Suzu stopped for a moment. She was at the place where Moriko and Itachi were talking. Team 7 stood behind her waiting to see what she was doing and thinking they were just on a wild goose chase.

"Moriko was here… and so was someone else… Ah… A He I think?"

"So maybe she was kidnapped!" Said Naruto.

"Hum… He kinda has your scent but it's different." She said pointing at Sasuke who has a slightly shocked look.

Sasuke –_ It couldn't have been… him could it?-_

Sasuke said plainly."I wouldn't know…"

Kakashi put his hand to his chin for a moment then disappeared for a minute.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi landed back where he was and started to walk. "I saw a strangely large tree ahead. Maybe they're there."

The others quickly started walking to catch up with him.

"Akemi I don't think you should go on that branch." said Moriko who saw it move easily in the wind.

"Oh you worry to much see its fine!" she said standing on it. Moriko only sighed.

"Moriko! Akemi!" yelled a very familiar voice.

"Suzu?" said Akemi looking down.

Moriko stared down and looked at the branch Akemi was standing on and saw a crack in the wood. "AKEMI!"

Akemi looked over at Moriko and felt the branch get lower. Her eyes widen and she was about to go onto different branch but ended up not getting a chance and started to fall with it out word of the tree. She was about to scream but couldn't speak.

"AKEMI!" Said Suzu who was frozen to where she stood watching her friend fall.

Sasuke quickly reacted by running towards where she was about to fall and jumped up grabbing onto her waist and fell back down landing softly on the grounds keeping his gaze at Akemi who clanged to his chest with her eyes closed.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly that only Akemi could only hear.

Akemi opened her mouth to speak but no words came out "…." She grabbed her mouth and tried to speak but couldn't. Sasuke looked slightly worried but then the other's came so he put on his motionless face back on.

"Akemi! Are you alright?" asked Moriko who just got drown from the tree. Akemi only looked down and Moriko got confused.

"I don't think… she can talk right now." said Sasuke.

"WHY? What happened to you Akemi?" yelled Suzu who was starting to shake Akemi who had swirls in here eyes. Akemi just grinded her teeth and hit her over the head. Suzu grabbed onto the back of her head and gave Akemi a glare. _..At least she's okay I guess! _Though Suzu who let the one sly.

_WHY CAN'T I TALK DAMN IT! Thought Akemi._

_Dark "You'll be able to soon."_

_Light "Just wait"_

_Akemi "But…"_

_Light "Just remember we still have to find that crystal"_

_Akemi "What is that stupid thing for anyways?"  
Dark "If we don't get it… SHE won't wake up…"_

_Akemi "She…? And that would be…?"_

_Light "We can't tell you yet… you'll remember on your own."_

_Akemi "on… my own…" _

On my own thought Akemi, It's been while since she was on her own… She was always with her friends and some times feel like a bother. She was always alone in some parts other life. She had no one all her life. No parents or even relives. Absolute nothing most of the time. When she was with people she felt wanted and well not alone anymore, she thought about how she does enjoy being alone at times too. Just to relax.

Akemi looked up to see Kakashi up close to her face which made her turn red. Sasuke in the back round shot a glare at Kakashi and felt a feeling he didn't usually feel. Jealously. Kakashi put his hand to his chin and took one last look at her before standing up fully.

"I don't see anything really wrong with her. Maybe falling lost her voice."

Akemi only started walking the direction home without anyone noticing really. Moriko blinked and looked around for a moment.

"Where are Akemi… and Sasuke?"

They also noticed Sasuke was gone. Strange…. Thought everyone. Sakura brushed the thought of maybe he went after her but Sasuke wouldn't do that… right?

Akemi was reaching the road down the village where the people sell stuff before she noticed someone was following her. She stopped for a moment and looked behind her and around her. No one as it seemed.

_Dark: Focus…_

_Akemi: Eh?_

_Dark: Grr... I said FOCUS and you'd find who's following you…_

_Akemi: right... now how do I do that…?_

_Light: Focus and relax… concentrate on the things around you… Almost everything has there own chakra._

_Akemi: Right…_

She still stood where she was and closed her eyes trying her best to focus. Suddenly she felt a strong energy in the tree on the left side behind her. She quickly turned around and felt it seemed familiar.

"S-… S-sas-u..ke..?" she tried to say but it was like a whisper in the wind.

Sasuke who was in the tree looked a little surprise as he noticed she was staring straight at him. Strange… how could she have known? She saw her mouth move but didn't hear anything. Still doesn't have it back. He was slightly worried as he saw her walk off. The others were blabbing about something so he decided to follower her. He jumped down and appeared next to her putting his hands in his pocket. He saw Akemi smile as she saw him and took his arm by holding it with her own and started walking in word towards the town. Sasuke felt his face go slightly warm and looked away hoping no one would notice he was blushing.

As they walked though town Akemi couldn't help but notice the glares that were sent her way from most of the girl there age in the school.

_Akemi: "Sasuke's popular…"_

_Dark: "But I understand why…"_

_Light: "He is very smart…"  
Dark: "And hot…"  
Light: "Skilled"_

_Dark: "Sexy"_

_Light: "True that…"  
Akemi "Yeah… wait…" _

"You always seem like you're deep in thought… almost like you're arguing with yourself…" spoke up Sasuke who noticed her strange behaviors.

Akemi only looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile then tugged on his arm for them to go.

Sasuke only shrugged. While Akemi keep walking looking nervous. Sasuke looked around and noticed he was lead to an apartment building. Sasuke blinked and felt Akemi tug on his arm again. An invitation in?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R O.o; no flames and all that

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


	9. Let Your Voice Be Heard

Here's another chapter from DarkDragonFlameingIce. Yup me… eh... hehe... anyways... on with the story! Sorry about not updating much, I've been working on my other story and school and stuff and also maybe laziness but yeah O.o I'll start updating more!

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto but I do own my characters and the plot. Some of the characters are the readers. (The Song is from a book 'princess ai' by milky 'doesn't know what it's called because it didn't say)

**_Let Your Voice Be Heard_**

By DarkDragonFlameingIceGirl Akemi

Sasuke took a look around the room. It was a normal size. He looked down the hall to see three rooms with them next to each other while on the other were two others. There was a kitchen not far from the window and a table in the middle that had four chairs surrounding the medium round size table. There was some stuff that didn't look like it was from around here too. Sasuke remembered that they didn't come from around here. But where were they from is the question. He looked to the right to see Akemi come out of the last room of the hall way in different clothing. It was a dark blue tang top that had flames at the bottom and the same was with the jeans. Sasuke stared at her usual clothing and noticed he was staring after looking up to face her eyes that showed confusion. He just looked away and but then turned his gaze back to see her sitting on the couch with something in her hand and around her head that went around her ears. (Head phones o.O)

Akemi looked over to see Sasuke suddenly sitting on her right side which made her jump back, falling off the couch and on her front. A sweat drop formed at Sasuke's head then he leaned over to only face her shirt that was half way up and he saw a large scar that went up her back and another one that crossed it. He started to reach for it before Akemi pulled her shirt back down. She shot a glare at him for a moment then stood up walking towards the kitchen. _I wonder what happened to her… or did that to her…_ asked Sasuke to his self. He was about to ask but then again she couldn't answer him anyways and probably wouldn't even want to. He frowned.

Akemi took out a glass that was set on the table. She took out some water and left it on the table for a moment looking back at Sasuke for a moment.

_Dark: "Still can't talk hu?"_

_Akemi: "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN!"_

_Light: "…. Maybe?"_

_Akemi: "… Right…"_

_Dark: "Chill alright…"_

_Akemi: "…. Grr..."_

_Light: "Maybe Sasuke's feeling lonely…"_

_Akemi: "Fine fine… whatever…" _

"I think I should be going now…" Akemi turned around to see Sasuke standing up.

Akemi looked down disappointed but nodded anyways. "I'll see you later then…" Akemi looked up to see him not there and heard the door shut. _Now what to do._ She asked herself. She felt the heat of the sun shine though the window and finally decided. _Why waste a day like this? _

Akemi stood in front of a café like building and decided to take a look inside. A sweat drop formed down Akemi's head. There was Team 7 except for Sasuke and Moriko while Suzu was on the stage. There were some other people sitting around eating or either drinking something near the counter or even both. Naruto turned around slurping up some ramen and waves at her. While he moved he saw a shy looking girl in front of him looking down and fiddling with her fingers. Her eyes looked strange and her hair was short and navy blue. _Hinata Hyuga? _Yup it was here blushing as hell trying not to keep eye contact with anyone. Moriko turned around and told her to come sit with them. After taking a seat Moriko whispered to her.

"Suzu's going to sing…"

"Sing…?" Akemi said quietly slowly getting her voice back.

"YOU TALKED!" said Moriko hugging her making everyone watch while Akemi put on a nervous smile. "Yeah…"

---------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------

_Akemi walked around looking at all the stores till someone bumped into her. She turned around to see a boy with long black and brown hair and eyes that almost look like they were looking right though you. _

"_Neji…? Wait… I can talk again!"_

_Neji looked confused at this girl he never saw before. "How do you know my name!"_

"_Ah… -coughs- I think I hear someone calling me! I'll see you around!" then she took off in a random direction walking and then it turned into a run. Neji glanced back at her and shook his head and continued walking. He had a feeling he'd meet her again and ask her then. _

While Akemi was day dreaming she didn't get to hear half of what she was singing but then finally noticed after hearing some instruments play louder. (Let's just say they had those O.o okay… okay…)

"What's the worst thing I can say?"

"Things are better if I say So long good night so long and good night."

"If you carry on this way… it's better if I say so long good night so long not good night…" (Doesn't belong to me O.o it's My Chemical Romance Helena.)

The people started to lap taking attention to the song that they never really heard before. Suzu took a bow and jumped off the stage. Naruto said she had a good voice while Sakura wasn't paying attention wishing Sasuke was here and Moriko was saying "wow" and stuff like that to Suzu. Kakashi was looking at his Icha Icha Paradise and only clapped. Suzu giggled and said thanks and started to brag a little.

"Well I do sing pretty good don't I?" she said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You should have helped Moriko, like we did home."

"Nah, I'm not really that good."

"You sing great Moriko." Said Akemi quietly trying to encourage her.

"THANKS!"

Akemi smiled and eyed Kakashi's untouched milkshake slowly scooting towards it.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kakashi with his nose still in his little book. While Akemi's hand was an inch away from his drink and quickly took it back.

"Oh… Nothing… Eh hehe." She said nervously.

"Akemi why don't you sing?" asked Moriko elbowing her.  
"I don't sing…"

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes…"  
"Well that was a little while ago!"

"Right…"

"Just go before I drag you!"

"Just try…"

Not long latter Akemi was on stage and was red. She looked down at her feet then back up at the people who weren't really paying attention. Till her friend screamed.

"GO AKEMI! SING IT BABY! SING!"

Akemi shot a glare at her. "I'm thinking of what to sing…"  
"SING ANYTHING!"  
"FINE!"

She cleared her thought and told the people behind her to just play along.

"When My Goblet's filled with flame,

Quenched your driving Thirst for fame,

Looking back in shame

Won't set you free again."

The band started playing along.

"With your breathing heart to blame,

Me for tearing down your game

While beast to tame,

Won't let me flee again."

Everyone started paying attention at that time while they didn't know she had a voice like that. Including team 7 and the other two girls.

"Touch me, taste me hold me close

To your beating heart.

Hushed plea no mercy boldly ghost

To your bleeding heart.

Singe me lynch me,

Force upon me your breathing heart,

Fringe plea for ecstasy forge it on me your bleeding art,

Prison key forever free whore for me pour it on me

Your beating art."

"And that's all I know" said Akemi standing there scratching her head and everyone almost fell over but they started to clap. And Akemi walked off stage blushing while sitting down.

"Wow you were great Akemi!" Said Naruto.

"I agree!" agreed Moriko.

"Yes… they're right." Said Kakashi flipping a page. "Where did you hear it from?"  
"Ah… A book I read but I don't' know what It's called… And thanks." Said Akemi smiling.

"You where okay…" Said Suzu looking the other way glaring at the wall after getting out of the center of attention.

"Ah… Thanks?" said Akemi trying to wonder if that was even a complement.

"Yes… y-you were great" shuddered Hinata who was slightly quiet.

"Thank you."

_Dark "Why can I sing too!"_

_Light "I want to try… to too."_

_Akemi "Shush"_

_Light "Hey I didn't even get a turn to be let out!" _

_Akemi "To Bad-"_

Before she can say anything Light already started to take over.

"Akemi?" said Moriko.

"Yes?" Said Light Akemi strangely happily then normal. Her hair looked slightly lighter also.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TA DA! O.o whoo hoo… my goodness my bed time well see ya!

R&R No flames.

-DarkDragonFlameingIce.


	10. Enter Light Akemi!

Muhahahaha I'm back! Well yeah… ANYWAYS here's my next chapter… thanks for the Reviews.

I don't own Naruto but I do own my characters and the plot (don't take) and some of the characters are made up by the viewers. (Thanks!)( Song is by alot of artist but it's called Right here waiting.)

_**Enter Light Akemi**_

By: DarkDragonFlameingIceGirl Akemi

Moriko noticed Akemi's been acting strange lately. First of all she threw flowers on Kakashi for no reason then started dancing to Suzu singing… now… She jumped on stage and started singing again. She knows Akemi wouldn't do that unless she was made.

"I'll take the chance,

Oohhh...

Baby baby yeah…

I'm going, I'll be waiting here for you,

I will be right here waiting for you,

I love you, oohh whatever it takes whatever you do I'm never leaving you,

I'm going to be waiting, I'll be right here waiting for you…" (Forgot what the song is called o.O I just typed what I was listening too... eh hehe…)

After all that clapping and bowing and all that stuff Light Akemi felt like taking a look around. Suzu was about to ask something till Naruto popped in front of her.

"Do you want coming with me and Hinata to the Park?" asked Naruto.

She stopped Hinata looking disappointed that after finally getting the courage to ask him someone has to come with them. Light Akemi shook her head at Naruto not being able to notice her feelings.

"No thanks! I'm going to go and take a look around." She said. "And maybe you and Hinata get to know each other if you know what I mean…" Then she elbowed his shoulder while he turned red.

She skipped out the door latterly but ended up tripping. They all stared for a moment and went on with what they were doing. Moriko whispered over to Suzu.

"She's acting kinda weird lately do you think it's when we fell?"

"Yes something is wrong with her but I wouldn't know…"

"…" Moriko turned away rolling her eyes.

"Her hair was different too if you haven't noticed. A little lighter" said Kakashi putting his book back in his little bag that was at his waist.

"I guess you're right about that… but her personality weird."

"Maybe she went crazy" said Sakura adding her two cents in.

Moriko shot her a glare.  
"Hinata and I are going to go we'll see you" said Naruto half way out the door with Hinata blushing and turning around.

"B-bye…"

Light Akemi stood in front of the Hokage's building. _This hasn't changed a bit._

_Akemi "HEY! I WANT TO BE ME AGAIN!" _

_Light "Some day … some day…"_

_Dark "Why didn't I do that… -frowns-"_

_Akemi: "… what do you mean 'it hasn't changed'?"_

_Light: "I… use to live here"_

_Dark: "Ditto" _

_Light: "…"  
Akemi: "Wow really?"_

_Dark: "Yes and it got boring some time"_

Light Akemi didn't notice she hit someone in front of her. She almost fell back but caught herself on time.

"Sorry!" She said quickly.

"It's okay…" said a voice that seemed to belong to a guy.

Light Akemi looked up with a fake smile on. There stood in front of her was a pretty tall guy about a little taller then Kakashi and had pure white hair that was between medium and short. He had gentle grey eyes the looked down at her with a small smirk on his face. He grabbed onto her hand and asked if she was okay. Her face light up slightly and she looked down.

"Ah... Yes I am…" She said quietly for on him to hear.

He only laughed a little. "I'm Haru, and you would be?"

"Ah I'm Lig- Akemi yeah Akemi…. " She said hearing Akemi inside her head yell at her. _Shush I'm trying to talk to him… -said Light to Akemi-_

_  
Akemi: "BUT YOU'RE BEING ME!"_

_Light: "Well I'm practically am you so SHUSH!"_

Haru "Nice name"

_Akemi: "HA he liked… MY… Name…"_

Light Akemi: "Ah… But you can call me Hikaru…" –sweatdrop--

Haru: "Ah, interesting… Light?"  
Light Akemi: "Haha Yeah" –blushes-

_Akemi: "Just a sneaky way for him to say your name…"_

_Light: "… Eh… HEhe..."_

Haru: "Sorry but I have to go and check some stuff out, but I'll see you later right?"

She was disappointed at first but her eyes lit up. "Y-yeah of course!"

_Akemi: "you sounded kinda desperate…"_

_Light: "Did I really?"  
Dark: "You sounded like he had your candy and you really wanted it back the next time you meet…"_

_Light: "…."_

She watched him walk away till he was out of site and sighed.

_Akemi: "You can flirt with boys in my body!"_

_Light: "I just did though..."_

_Dark: "She just doesn't want anyone to see her and tell Sasuke…. Haha"  
Akemi: "Sh-shut up!"_

_Light: "But… how can I not he was cute…"  
Akemi: "True… Very"  
Dark: "yeah…"_

Akemi finally was able to be Akemi again but just remembered something.

_Akemi wrote down some on the piece of paper. Kakashi leaned over to see what she was writing. It was 'Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu' Kakashi blinked. _

"_Don't you think you should ask them first?"_

"_They won't mind the Adventure in them."_

"_Alrighty if you say so."_

"_Hahahaha I should go and find Moriko first so I'll see you later!"_

_Sasuke grabbed onto her arm. "Where are you going to look?"_

_Sakura glared at Akemi and only looked the other way with a 'humph'._

_Akemi smiled. "The woods of course. Well see ya."_

_Akemi started out of the door and saw Naruto talk with Hinata. He saw him laugh while Hinata just looked down and watched her feet. Akemi left with a smile on her face and went out the door._

Akemi hit her head against a tree. She still hasn't told them about it. She quickly ran towards the café to see if they were still there.

O.O; ah… Thanks! For the review's and I'm going to work on another story of FMA! I'm kinda thinking of a name but yeah I'll find out… Well R&R No flames!

-DarkDragonFlameingIceGirl Akemi


	11. Who's Yami? Well Dark

Bleh... An old word... It's so... Not.. New But oh well I'll work with it. Yup it's me Muhahahha okay on with the next chapter. In the other chapter Light aka. "Hikaru" and meet someone on they way named Haru. Just then Akemi remembered about how they have to go to an event to a mysterious house that some how contains the 'silver crystal.

I don't own Naruto or some of the character (some readers made them up) but I do own the plot and my characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Who's Yami, Well Dark?

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

Naruto and Hinata were sitting down at the playground near a tree. Little kids walked by and Naruto seemed tired out and Hinata looked at him a little worried. One of the little kids that had spiky hair and a goofy smile on his face ran up to Naruto and said he'd like to play again another day but he had to go. So had the other little kids too. Naruto looked up to see there parents waiting for them. Naruto frowned, remembering how when he was little, no one ever picked him up or really cared for him. Since he had the demon fox inside of him. He heard a small voice next to him. His gaze changed to Hinata who was looking down.

"N-Naruto... A-are... Are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto put on a big grin even though the thought of his past hurt him on the inside. "Yeah I'll be fine! Believe it!"

"Oh... O-okay.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was running away from the cafe to only find they weren't there. _Great..._ She started to complain inside. She ran pass the road to the forest then suddenly backed up. Moriko...

"MORIKO KASUMI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOING BACK TO THE FOREST?" she yelled standing there remembering what happened not long ago.

"I see you're voice is back to normal..." said Moriko.

"Why are you so wanting to go to the forest all the time?" she asked 'nicely'

"Ah... You see...-coughs- I-I met someone there... And I was hoping to see him..."

"A boy Huh? Haha I should have known" she said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! Anyways I'm going to go and check it out for a moment..."

"Wait.. Who is it? The guy you're looking for?"

"Well I guess... I can tell you. His name is..."

"yes...?" said Akemi excited.

"Itachi"

"Cool! Itaa... -falls over- Whoa whoa...Itachi? Wait you said Itachi?"

"Yes Itachi... What's wrong?" She said looking suspiciously at her.

"Oh nothing... Yet..." She said nervously.

'Great my best friend fell for my crush's brother that is also hot so I guess I can see why but... Why... The murders one? I wonder if she knows what she got into' she asked herself in her head.

'Well she doesn't know that he killed his family! Right?' asked Light.

'Well... Maybe we should talk about this with her...' suggested Dark.

'But..'

'it would just be more worse later.' said Dark a 'little' concerned.

"FINE!" Said Akemi out loud.

"What!" Said Moriko looking around.

Sweatdrop. "Ah... I have to talk to you about something..."

"Ah okay but make it quick!"

"um.. You see.. There is only one Itachi know.. And his name is Itachi-"

"Uchiha" said a voice that belonged to a guy.

"Itachi!" jumped Moriko.

She was about to greet him by hugging but she noticed the glaring contest him and Akemi were doing. Moriko looked back and forth towards them and was wondering what was going on. Itachi had no expression in his glare but only a cold one while Akemi's showed anger like. Itachi took a couple steps forward and placed a hand on Moriko's shoulder making Akemi twitch. Moriko looked up blushing. Itachi smirk and keep his glare towards Akemi before finally speaking.

"So this is the girl you were talking about... Well well well... You look a lot like the one and only Yami Angel..." He said cockily.

"Yami Angel?"

'THAT BASTARD! LET ME AT HIM!' Said Dark

'Ah calm down... Just.. Ignore him!' suggested Light.

'hum..'

"Doesn't... Doesn't Yami mean Dark?" Asked Akemi.

"Yes... Yes it does..." Said Itachi starting to look interested.

"So Dark Angel?" Moriko put her hand to her chin to think.

"Yes she was actually a dark angel... As they say."  
"... A dark angel?"

'AKEMI THAT'S ENOUGHT!' yelled Dark inside her head.

'Huh? Why are you so upset-'

Before she can ask Dark she suddenly felt as though something inside of her suddenly turn off causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Moriko rushed to her side shaking her to wake up and Itachi stood behind her.

"I think she's only sleeping... You could stop shaking her now..." he suggested.

Moriko let go for a while then looked up at Itachi with a sad expression. "She's going to be okay right?"

"... I'm sure... -whispers- might.."

"... Well I guess I should take her... To the apartment..."

Moriko attempted to pick her up and put Akemi on her back but only ended up falling over. Itachi sighed and made an annoyed face. He bend over picking Akemi up with one arm and held her around her waist while pulling Moriko back on her feet. Moriko let go of his hand slowly and for a moment didn't notice him walking. She stumbled slightly and followed after him. It was silent for a while before Itachi suddenly stopped.

"Ah... What's wrong?"

Itachi was silent for a moment and stared in once spot for a moment before smirking. Moriko looked in the front of the trail to see the one and Kakashi Hatake standing there keeping his glare on Itachi. Kakashi let out a hand.

"Hand over the girls..." he said calmly.

"Kaka-" but Moriko was interrupted by Itachi standing in front of her.

"Haha And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it Kakashi? Use your little copy attacks on me?" he chuckled.

Kakashi growled lowly. "What are you doing with them?"

"Why should I, tell you...?"

His eye that was free from under the head band landed on Akemi then his glare landed back at Itachi. "What did you do to her?"

Itachi smirked. "I didn't do anything..."  
"LIES"

"He... Didn't do anything... Kakashi." said Akemi finally awake.

Itachi then dropped Akemi to the ground with a thump causing her to say "ow..." Moriko asked if she was okay while Itachi turned around walking away.

"Wait we're not finish..." said Kakashi.

"Not now I'm to busy for this play time..." And with that he disappeared.

"..." Moriko was silent looking in the direction that Itachi stood.

Akemi looked up to see Kakashi standing over her. He placed at hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay..?"

She smiled lightly "Just... Sleepy.."

"Well I'll-"

"WAIT! MORIKO BEFORE I FORGET!"

-------------------------------------------------------explains about the event---------------------

"WHAT YOU SIGNED US UP!"  
"YES I DID AND WHAT ABOUT IT!"  
"WELL YOU DIDN"T ASK FOR ONE!"  
"I DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO SIGN UP!"

Kakashi leaned against a tree looking at his Make Out Paradise book trying to rid his head of there loud arguing.

"Are you two done yet?" he asked keeping his eyes on his book.

"FINE I"LL GO IF MY BOSS LETS ME!"  
"GOOD!"  
"FINE"  
"Yeah now we are..." said Akemi putting her hand behind her head. "Eh... Hehe.."

"Let's go then..."

"Yay! I'm starving" said Moriko jumping up and walking towards home.

"Me too" said Akemi holding her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You... Never ASKED ME ABOUT IT YET YOU DID IT?" Yelled Suzu.

Akemi and Moriko ran into her not long ago after having a little snack with Kakashi. Suzu was on her way home also.

"Yeah I said the same thing..." Agreed Moriko.

Akemi shot them both a glare. "It's going to be fun... I Promise!"

"Well whatever I have to ask my boss..."

"Are you three talking about the Event's at that old house?" Said a lady behind Suzu. It just happen to be her boss and Moriko's boss standing together.

"Ah.. Yes we were ma'am." Said Suzu.

"Oh then you can go with your little friends then!"

"I agree... That event is important to our village" Said Moriko's boss. "You can go too Moriko, maybe this year we'll actually find it. Eh Kamakoshi?"

"I have a good feeling about this time..." Said the one called Kamakoshi.

As soon as they left Moriko and Suzu gave Akemi a glare.

"You got off lucky this time..." Said Suzu who was walking towards home.

"Cool, the events start tomorrow..."

"Whoa whoa... Tomorrow..?" asked Suzu.

"Yup Kakashi told me..."

"..."

At the end Akemi ended up getting chased home with angered friends right behind her.

---------------------------------------------Next day----------------------------------------------------

Moriko and Akemi were both walking lazily towards the meeting place on the other side of the village that Kakashi told them to meet team 7 and himself at. Suzu who was wide awake was skipping and ahead. She was the one that woke them up from there slumber in sleepy land up. Suzu who went shopping yesterday got them cloths and other stuff and packed it up all this morning. Suzu came to a bridge and rested her backpack on ground and waited for the others to come. A couple minutes later the other two caught up keeping there glare on Suzu who was grinning. Akemi threw her back randomly somewhere and sat down while Moriko set it next to Suzu. Akemi spotted someone not far away and it just happen to be Sasuke. She was about to yell Hi to him but Suzu beat her to it.

"HI SASUKE!" said Suzu waving at him.

Sasuke only frowned and looked straight ahead till he stopped at a tree that was near the bridge and leaned against fixing his bag that was around his arm. Akemi only sighed and looked down for a while. She never talked to Dark or Light for a while since that little insident happen. Sasuke looked over at Akemi for a moment. _I wonder what's bothering her..._

---------------------------------------one hour later.--------------------------------------------------

Not long ago Sakura and Naruto showed up but It took Kakashi and hour to actually show up.

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life..."

"LIES!" said Naruto, Sakura and Suzu at the same time.

A sweatdrop formed down Kakashi's head. "Anyways... Lets go to The Angels Residence..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.O okay.. Finally done.. After a while... T.T recently I've been kicked of my computer ;o; Well R&R no flames! ;; later

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


	12. The Angels Residence

Okies another chapter! ; MUHAHAHAHAHA BEHOLD MY CREATION! OO Dun dun da... Okay ON WITH THE STORY!

I DON"T OWN NARUTO Or some of the characters (from readers) But I do own o.o; some but yeah. I OWN THE PLOT! O.o -hisses- don't steal...(Song is To The End by My chemical Romance)

Now since I'm done with that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

The Angels Residence

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

They were on a forest trail. Kakashi was in the front while Sasuke was not far behind. Sakura was right beside Sasuke non stop talking about how cute and asking Sasuke if he wanted to go out and stuff like that of course he gave her a cold NO and started to get more annoyed ever minutes. _It's like something's scratching the back of my mind..._ thought Sasuke who turned away from her. Akemi keep her glare at the pink haired girl that was yapping away, Moriko pat her on the back and keep walking while Naruto keep looking around as if someone was going to get them. Suzu started humming a song on the way.

"I love that song!" Moriko said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Me too!" agreed Akemi.

"_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb. He's always choking from the stench and the fume_." sang Suzu who was jumping on a log acting like she was playing a guitar.

Everyone stared at her strangely but Akemi was laughing. Suddenly she jumped on the same log.

"_The wedding party all collapsed in the room. So send my resignation to the bride and the groom. Let's go down! This elevator only goes up to ten! He's not around. He's always looking at men_."

Moriko started to join in.

"_Down by the pool. He doesn't have many friends. As they are face down and bloated snap a shot with a lens. If you marry me, would you barry me? Or would you carry me to the end?"_

"Excuse me..." Interrupted Kakashi making the girl s fall over.

Akemi, who was at the bottom, was the only one you can see which was stock out from the back of Moriko who was on her head while Suzu was over both of them. Kakashi scratched the back of his head then just some how.. You can tell he was smirking under that mask of his.

"Sorry to interrupt your little performance but we're just about there..."

Akemi jumped up causing Moriko and Suzu to fall over even more. "REALLY? WHERE?" That was one stupid question right there.

Akemi blinked, there in front of her was a Tall mansion that looked like it was two story and was pretty long. Some of the stuff looked like it was worn out and slightly dusty. It must have been old. The sun shined on it, having a better view. The top tiles were a dark red color and the whole house was a dark greenish color as if it was trying to match the surroundings. There was a long porch and large doors that looked pretty heavy like it would take at least five people to open. Akemi stared at it for another moment. Her head started to hurt more, She closed her eyes then reopen them to see her soundings were different. The house... It looked more new and shiny and cleaner, like people actually lived there. She jumped as she felt something touch the left side of her shoulder. She looked over to only see Naruto looking at her worried.

"There you go again spacing out..."

"Eh... Sorry I've just haven't been feeling well..." She said looking down.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come."

"No no it's okay I'm fine really just my head..." She said walking towards the house with the others.

Naruto stood there for a moment and started walking. He wasn't really the only one noticing that something was wrong with her. They weren't the only one's that were there. They looked like some teams from Konoha and some from other villages. Akemi looked over the people to see Ino and Shikamaru arguing and of course Choji eating. -Sweatdrop- Suddenly her eyes landed on someone she met not long ago. Kihana! She was there with some other people, one had black hair that went down her back and was over her eyes which were a green like the grass and worn a headband of the sands that went around her waist. Her ninja clothing was dark green while her ninja sandals were blue like the others. Her shirt covered her neck and it ended at her shoulders as gloves went from her elbows that were fingerless and had steal plates on the top of the hand part. The bottom part of her clothing was shots that went to her knees and it looked like a bandage like cloth was wrapped around left leg and a pouch at the right side of her belt was held. She stood shyly next to a tree on the side of the house that Kihana was in front of and another girl was sitting behind it. She sat with her eyes close while her hair was long and in a bun like form (looks like Haku's). It was Back with two silver dragon chopsticks in her hair. On her for head was also a head band of the sands. Her clothing was black and was similar to Sasuke's shirt but it looked more like a coat and had long sleeves and it went to her waist. There was a zipper from the middle of the neck par and bend to the left side of her arm. The bottom part was dark blue and looked more like Temari's skirt. A bag was laid next to her as her arm leaned against it.

Akemi was about to wave to get there attention till Suzu bumped her arm with her own elbow.

"WHAT?"

"Wow look over there!" she pointed.

Akemi blinked and saw the one and only Neji standing with his team. "Neji?"

"That's his name? Isn't he cute?" She grinned.

"Well yeah... I guess..."

"I'm starting to like it here more and more!"  
"Ah haha... I noticed..." -Sweatdrop-.

Suddenly she felt someone was standing behind her. She turned around to only find Kakashi looking around paranoid. She blinked for a moment till she heard a loud voice yell our own copy ninja's name.

"KKKAAAAAKKKKAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!"

He suddenly jumped but wasn't able to get away. He was to late to react to the pounce that someone just did. Akemi turned away as she heard the smashing of someone's fist with Kakashi's head. When that was over she looked back to only see Kakashi beaten and a lady that who was sitting on his back looked about 19 or 20. Her hair was a reddish brown color with some green in it that was long, straight with bangs goes to mid-waist. Her amber-green eyes were glaring at the silver haired copy ninja.

"KAKASHI! You better give my book back soon!"

"Eh, It's in my other pants pocket?"  
"LIE!" she said hitting his head causing him to say "ow."  
"Kira... If you keep hurting me then you won't be able to get your book back..."

Kira was quiet for a while then stood up. "Today is you lucky day..."

Then she walked away. Moriko snickered while Suzu laughed. Akemi only blinked and shrugged. Sakura was yelling at Naruto yet again just because him and Sasuke were fighting again. Just as Sakura was about to hit him across the head he jumped out of the way and ran towards the one called Kira. She turned around and gave him a big hug. A vain popped out of Sakura's head who was on the ground after the failing attempt to hit Naruto. Naruto was bragging to her how the plan worked and that he was able to switch Iruka's shampoo with syrup. They laughed on how his hair had stuck up all day. Kira patted him on the back.

They walked more closer the mansion like house. Akemi looked up at the doors and didn't really see how they open it. There was no doorknob or anything. Sasuke was already on near the door with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Akemi was about to take a the first step on the stairs till she felt someone grip onto her wrist.

"I think you should keep a safe distance Hikaru..." said a familiar voice to her.

She looked up to see Haru which made her blush slightly. _Damn you Light..._

Light: 'What have little me ever done?'

Akemi: 'FIRST! He's calling me Hikaru... Second...ah... Well it just is!'

Light: 'That isn't really a good answer...'

Dark: 'Well it is just your fault...'

Light: '...SHUT UP!'

"Ah why do you say that?" She questioned.

"The doors going to open soon... And it's probably going to get dusty..." he said with a smile.

"But I... Have to go and talk to someone really quick!" she said quickly and got away from his grip. She ran up the stairs but as the first step she felt a sudden energy come from the house. _Familiar..._ As soon as she reached the top she heard a clicking noise.

"Sasuke-baka!"

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Akemi with a frown and folding her arms.

"... You look familiar..." said Neji looking at Akemi for a moment as if he was looking right though her.

She suddenly got tense and put on a fake and nervous smile. "Eh hehe... probably not.."

------------------------------------------before----------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was walking around looking for a job and ended up bumping into someone while staring at the stores. She took a couple steps back and said sorry quickly. There in front of her was the dark brown haired Genin who had eyes that almost looked clear.

"oh sorry Neji!" She said without being able to stop herself. There she goes, Her and her big mouth.

"... Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked looking at her suspiciously

"Oh ah.. No you don't well see ya!" she said walking away at the same time. Neji only shrugged and put his hands in his pocket walking away.

"I have a feeling I'll see her again..."

----------------------------------------------------end----------------------------------------------------

"You're that girl from before... That knew my name..." he said remembering.

"Ah..."

It suddenly got Sasuke's attention. He remembered when she knew there names to. He grabbed onto Akemi's arm and dragged her somewhere where no one was around. Akemi resisted a little but decided to go with it. He turned towards him and pulled her a little closer still griping onto her arm.

"Who are you! How do you know all our names... And why do you know our names! What are you keeping from us all?" he questioned.

Akemi keep silent for a moment. "I...I'm not..." But she knew he knew she was lying. She closed her mouth and her eyes meet with his own.

He can see she didn't know what to say so he let go of her arm. "Just... Tell me when you're ready..." He said quietly.

Akemi only looked down. She didn't know how to put how she really got here in words... Well she could but... She just didn't want to. Sasuke put is hand to her chin and his thumb under the bottom of her lip making her face him. Her heart skipped a beat and blush crossed her face as she felt his hot breath against her face. There it was again... That same energy from the house. Akemi's brown eyes widen as she saw Sasuke blush and closed his own moving closer to her own.

Dark: 'Damn you girl kiss him already before I MAKE YOU!'

Akemi: 'HOLD ON JEZZ'

Light: '... well that ruined the moment...'

While she was distracted she was caught off guard when Sasuke captured his lips with her own. _Sweet..._ She thought to herself. She put her hands on his shoulders closing her eyes enjoying his warm soft sweat lips against her own.

Dark: 'Akemi the door is opening enough with your little fun...'

Akemi: 'shush...'

Dark: '... don't make me make you..'

Akemi: '... uh...'

Akemi backed away and blushed. "I... I have to go and see something!" she said turning around and turned the corner towards everyone else. Sasuke blinked and confusion crossed his face. His feelings started to turn to frustration. Why does she always have to do that? He walked after her with his hands in his pockets looking all normal like nothing happened.

Akemi was able to see the doors open and avoid dust. Some how the doors opened on it's own. Everyone stared towards it and started to pack up there stuff. It was time to enter the place called The Angels Residence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAH YES I"M DONE ! O.o well Here ya go everyone! I hope ya like it. R&R NO FLAMES! later

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


	13. Enter The House!

Duuddee... O.o sorry I just like saying that... Anyways thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or maybe even some of the characters but O.O Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu who are the main characters are >.> and probably later on others so yeah and the plot is mine don't steal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Enter The House

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

The House was pretty big on the inside. But a little dusty but there were sheets over the furniture and the rug was dark and had weird decorations all over it that were a gold color. The whole thing was made of wood that looked smooth. Everyone was in the what looks like the living room of the house which was huge with two couches on the opposite sides of each other in the middle of the room with a couple chairs on the outside of between them which where covered in sheets too. It seemed a table was in the middle of the seating furniture and there was something in the front of that. The walls where the smooth looking wood like decoration like the floor and no pictures hanged on any of them but an old dusty clock that didn't seem to tick at all. Suzu who was standing in front of Moriko and Akemi took a looked around and sneezed. The others that were in the house were talking and Suzu frowned.

"This house is so dirty..."

"... I noticed" Said Moriko putting her stuff on the floor next to her.

"Well it's been a year or something since this house had any visitors oh smart ones." Said Sakura walking by.

"Bitch" mumbled Suzu giving her a glare behind Sakura's back.

Suddenly Sakura turned around yelling in Suzu's face. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"What do you think I called you or are you deaf too other then stupid?" She yelled back.

"Well...(insert insults)"

As they're continued there arguing the more people got into it and started to watch. Leaders of their groups and other's that were watching the younger kids started to get annoyed. Karachi scratched his head and put his book back into his pouch that hanged at his side and sighed. Moriko was to busy laughing while Akemi snickered while the others around them had giggled or laughed here and there. Suzu growled and suddenly Sakura had already grasped her long black hair and pulled on it. Suzu suddenly went quiet the looked like she was about to attack till Kakashi stood between her and Sakura.

"Now lady's... This isn't the time or place to fight..."

"SHE STARTED IT!" They both said at the same time and gave each other glares.

"I don't care who started it..."

"Maybe if she didn't open her idiotic mouth this wouldn't have happen," said Sakura frowning and folding her arms starting to walk away.

"Maybe if she wasn't such a suck up..." said Suzu turning to Akemi and Moriko.

"Attention please! I'm Natsumiku and I'm the one usually watching over this house while the events are taken care of." Said a lady like voice coming the front middle of everyone.

Everyone faced a lady that had small glasses and short dark green hair that was barley touching her shoulders and she had bright green eyes that looked mature. She was tall and wore a long kimono that had large squares that were turquoise and the rest was a light blue color. Part of her hair was in a small bun in the back with chopsticks sticking out. Everyone got quiet.

"I would like it if... You are not to fight, yet. I only let you stay here just to find the crystal and to return it to its rightful place..."

"Ah excuse me…." Said Sakura stepping up.

"Yes?"  
"Are you the owner of the crystal?"

"Well no I'm not you see-"  
"Sorry but what village are you from?" asked someone in the crowd.

"I can't say. It's one of the secret villages…"

Suzu whispered to Akemi and Moriko. "How do we know that she's just not going to keep if for herself…?"  
Akemi: "I don't know… well I do remember Kakashi or someone saying that a lot of people wanted it…"  
Moriko: "Who knows, she might just be making up the whole thing…"  
"Whispering isn't nice…" interrupted Kakashi. "The crystal is real… Can't you sense that strange energy coming from this house?"  
"Yes," said Akemi while the other said a plain "No."

A sweat drop formed down Kakashi's head while the two looked at Akemi weirdly. Akemi only did a nervous smile and turned away. _What did I do? _

Dark: -shhh you'll blow our cover….-

Akemi: -They probably don't expect a damn thing….-

Light: -….Right.-

Moriko looked at Akemi who looked like she was deep in thought again. She reached for her shoulder asking if she was okay.

Akemi: - I wonder where the owner of this house is anyways…**-**

Light: -I don't know anything!-

Akemi: -…-

Dark mentally hit Light against the head.

Light: -What! I don't…-

Akemi: -are you…. Hiding something from me?-

Dark: -Don't pay attention to her she never sleep well… or ever does but yeah-

Akemi: -Sure… -

Suddenly she felt something hit her behind her head. She turned around and glared only to see Suzu.

"OW what was that for?" asked Akemi.

"Well maybe if you weren't in LaLaLand then I wouldn't have hit you"

"Whatever…"

"Akemi are you okay? You've been like this for a while…" said Moriko in a worried voice.

Akemi blinked. "Yeah I'm okay… don't worry I'm fine, really!"

"Alright…"

"The Girl will have the rooms on the left hall way and the boys on the right now I think for tonight we'll just make ourselves at home." Said Natsumiku from the front.

Soon after everyone got settled into there rooms Team Seven and Akemi, Moriko and Suzu decided to take a look around. Suzu looked though the dark hallway and said something to only hear an echo. Akemi opened a room only to find more stuff covered in sheets. She snuck in unnoticed and silently closed the door behind her and walked around. She only heard the noise of her walking on the cold hard floor. Akemi took hold of one of the sheets and pulled on it lightly making some of it gelid in the air. It was a wardrobe that was set against the wall. It looked simple, two doors and two handles. Simple enough. The grasped onto the handle and slowly opened it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Er.. ta da? O.o I'm going to stop it there. R&R no flames all that later ! See ya.

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


	14. Ying Without The Yang Vica Versa

Meeoollow... Akemi, Moriko and Suzu are girls that were one day suddenly in the Naruto world with unexpecting and strange things happening to them even emotionally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the plot! O.o mine!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Ying Without the Yang And Yang Without the Ying

By DarkDragonFlameingIce aka Akemi Tsu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi opened the door only to find nothing. She was sadly disappointed and sighed. She started to close is till something caught her eye. It was something that shinned. She started to reach for it till she heard someone's voice outside of the room..

"Damn where is that girl.." it happen to be Sasuke.

"Yo have you seen someone being called by the name Hikaru?" asked another voice.

_Akemi - Haru..?- _

Light- AH HIDE!-

Akemi -What?-

Light - HIDE HIDE HIDE!-

Akemi thought for a moment and it might be the right thing to do. She hopped inside the wardrobe and closed it quietly laying back against the back. _This is so Lame.._ She thought to herself. Her fingers gullied across the bottom of the inside feeling the smoothness of the wood till it hit something that felt like metal. She blinked and picked it up taking a closer. It was a ying yang sign. She held it up higher to the light that was shown through the cracks of the wardrobe. She twisted it then suddenly as soon as the light hit it started to glow and flash in her eyes causing her to cover them and drop the small piece of metal. A dig sound came as it hit the wooden part of the wardrobe and it started to roll towards one of the sides.

Akemi made a small moan of pain and hit her head against the back of the wardrobe.

"Uhhgggrr..."

Sasuke looked towards the door that Akemi went though and started to wonder. _A voice..._ he thought. He reached for the doorknob till a voice echoed though the hall way.

"OHHH SASUKE!" yelled Ino running towards the raven haired Ninja.

"Get lost you pig!" said Sakura running up behind her.

"Great..." Sasuke let go of the doorknob and starting run off somewhere instead.

Haru stood there watching the two girls take of running pass him still never getting an answer. He scratched his head and looked towards the door that the younger ninja was about to open. He shrugged and opened it only to see the light browned haired Akemi face down on the floor with half of the door of the wardrobe open. A small "ow" came from her as she looked up with swirling eyes.

Haru quickly kneeled by her and put a hand on her back. She looked up at him and fell back blushing. As She laid on her back she looked at her hands.

Light -' Why am I! How am I... Akemi...?'-

No answer. Nothing. No Dark. No Akemi. No one else. She for some reason was disappointed. _Am i my old self again...?_ She asked herself.

"Are you alright?" Said Haru with a little worry in his voice.

Light didn't notice and just stood up holding her arms looking shyly down and nodding. She looked to the side to notice a mirror with a sheet sliding off of it. After taking a look she noticed she was just the same as the time she took over Akemi's body. _No... I'm not._ She sighed and turned back to Haru who looked confused for a moment.

"Oh ah...um yes i am fine thanks!" she said nervously. Then started pushing him out the door. "Let's take a look around!"

Akemi is going to kill me for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Light Akemi shut the door another figure came out of the Wardrobe. A darker haired Akemi stepped out with an angered expression. _What the hells going on? _Yet again no answer. Dark smirked. Finally, time for some fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A female figure that was walking down the hall way and passed Akemi with Haru but looked slightly different. The girl's green eyes blinked and continued walking. Suddenly the girl that looked like Akemi but with darker hair ran past her making her long black hair flutter in the wind. She blinked again and looked confused.

Nanashi don't be silly you're just seeing things... thought the one called Nanashi.

She continued walking till she got to the room Akemi was in. She opened it and took a step inside closing it quietly behind her. She looked at the sheet that was on the floor next to the Wardrobe. It was still open. She walked towards it to close it till she saw something shine in the dark corner. Nanashi stuck her head in it and saw the sign that was on it. The Green eyes girl's eyes widen remembering the two girls that looked the same pass by her not long ago. She closed it and leaned against it. _It couldn't be... Could it?_

"Probably just...seeing things." she said to her self that echoed within the room. "or... Nah... Couldn't be."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short... But yeah hope you like it!

R&R

NO FLAMES!

-Akemi Tsu


	15. Together Again Saddly

I don't own Naruto -.-;; But I do own the plot and stuff**_…_**

Together Again... Saddly

By: Akemi Tsu

'Hikaru' (Hikaru: Light) Akemi took a look around and some how ended up…. alone strangely. She scratched her head and started to walk again till she felt something slide around her arm. She blinked and heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"AKEMI!" Yelled Moriko.

Suddenly she was thrown like an old piece of wood onto other pieces of wood. (Aka Suzu). A small "ouch" came from Akemi while the body under her was twitching. Moriko did the peace sign and stood in victory.

"If you don't mind… GETTING OFF OF ME!" Yelled Suzu standing up causing the Light Akemi to fall face forward after attempting to get up.

Akemi lay there for a moment.

Light' Maybe if I just lay here… It would be less painful.'

She thought till Suzu yelled something. "Kitty pile!" and jumped on the back of Akemi while Moriko on Suzu's.

Light ' I stand err… well not stand corrected...'

"I thought it was called doggy pile…?" said Akemi out loud.

"Well I like kitty pile better," said Suzu standing up brushing her dark cloths off.

"Remember that one time Suzu like did that judo thingy like what I did with Akemi to that one guy and…" Moriko continued while Hikaru Akemi stared blankly.

Light: 'Memory's… memory's I don't know of… but what Akemi shares…. why don't I have any?' she asked herself.

"Yeah-" Suzu joined in while Light keep quit, sitting with her chin to her knees nodding.

Moriko looked at Akemi. _Something's different about her._ She was just about to ask till a voice she didn't recognize yelled out a name.

"Hikaru?"

Suddenly Akemi jumped up and looked around confused.

Light: 'just what I need right now!'

"AH I have to go that way!" said Light Akemi pointing towards the opposite direction of the voice and quickly ran away.

Moriko and Suzu stood there confused with sweat drops falling down their heads.

"Ah…. see you later?" said Suzu waving.

"Where are the cute guys around here!" Yelled the Akemi imposter Dark.

Everyone around her gave her a glare and turned back to there conversation. She frowned and stomped away mumbling. She turned a corner only to bump into something… again.

"Ouch… Watch where you're going!" she said yelling at the one and only person with red hair and had 'Love' on his forehead. Indeed he was glaring at her. She gave a glare back and slowly stood up. She did a- whatever look and walked past him. As soon as she was able to get away she sighed.

Dark: 'Scary…' was the only thought that came to mind.

"Dark!"

"AH!" She jumped and turned to see a mirror image of herself. "…. WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled.

"I'm you! Well no but I'm-" she tired to explain but didn't know how to put it.

"Akemi!" yelled two people at the same time.

"What?" both dark and light said at the same time.

"Imposter!" pointed the light Akemi.

"I'LL SHOW YOU IMPOSTER!" she pounced then suddenly a bright light came from the room.

"What was that?" asked Moriko walking in the room. She blinked to see Akemi upside down on a couch. "Ouch."

Akemi: '_Why am I suddenly here?'_ she thought.

Dark:'……..'

Light:'……..'

-------------------------

Muhahaha o.O well

R&R NO FLAMES!

Love .

Akemi Tsu

wait. o.o anyways...


	16. Unknown Voice From Above

Dude like yeah hi. (No I'm not high I just talk like that O.o) yep. Well anyways. Here's another chapter… And thanks for the REVEIWS!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto… but I do own the plot and the characters… well some. And i do not own the song. (doesn't own song either, "Dreaming of you by selena")**__**

Unknown Voice From Above

By: Akemi Tsu… or darkdragonflameingice Eh they're both me anyways.

After a strange explanation of what happened not long ago everyone was already getting ready for bed for tomorrows events. Well everyone except Suzu, Moriko, and Akemi who were sitting in the living room floor in a circle. Suzu was looking around paranoid while Moriko was looking at her weirdly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What if we get caught!" said Suzu in a low voice.

"We're not going to get caught what weirdo would be up this late?" said Akemi.

They both looked at her for a moment while she blinked.

"-Cough- anyways… Today is the day we met…" started Moriko.

"I thought it was tomorrow we really met…." interrupted Suzu.

"Well we did just bump into each other not really talk." added Akemi.

"WELL who cares we met each other today… well long ago on this day but yeah" said Moriko giving them both a glare.

"Okay okay we get it… ha-ha," said Akemi.

"I'm tired can I just go to bed..? Or act like I'm there?" said Suzu starting to fall over.

"But today is… Special" said Moriko in a chibi teary face.

"But we cant really light a fire in this place you might end up catching everything on fire…" said Suzu.

Akemi: "Well she has a point there… I guess"

Moriko: "We'll just tell them to put it on our bill or whatever…"

Suzu: "What bill?"

"I don't know! That one thingy they always say on TV!" yelled Moriko.

Akemi quickly covered her mouth. "If we get caught we'll get sent to bed and in trouble!"

"What are you guys doing?" said a lazy like voice coming from the entry to the boys' hallway.

Moriko and Suzu said at the same time "She did it!" while pointing at Akemi who had an I'll-Get-You-Later-Look.

The one and only Kakashi stood their scratching his had and looking over at the three. "Alright but just get to bed…"

They all said "okay" at the same time while having their hands behind their back with their fingers crossed giving Kakashi a cheesy fake planted on their 'innocent' looking faces.

He only sighed and walked lazily off to bed. As soon as he turned the corner he heard a huge 'SMACK'. He shook his head and continued on his way.

"Ouch what was that for!" whined Moriko rubbing her head.

"Yeah you didn't have to hit so hard..." said Suzu with a single tear hanging from her eye.

Akemi just gave them a look that answered their questions. Moriko smirked.

"What's wrong Kemi-Chan? Don't want to look bad in front of Kakashi 'sensei?" she said in a playful rhythm.

"What!" Akemi's face turned bright red. "No not at all you two were-"  
"Making you look bad in front of Kakashi.."  
"No no just Acting like-"

"Akemi's right!" Said Suzu standing.

Moriko frowned since her fun was over. Akemi had stars in her eyes that someone was standing up for her.

"Yeah after all why would someone like Kakashi-Kun like Akemi anyways?"

Both Akemi and Moriko fell over.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Akemi standing up giving Suzu a glare.

"I mean well you're the youngest. I mean Kakashi is more older and Mature...He needs someone more.."  
"Immature like you?" said Akemi with attitude while pointing at Suzu causing Moriko to laugh.

Suzu sulked in the corner. "you two are so cruel..."

"We should get ready for bed" Said Akemi stretching.

"yeah i agree!" said Suzu suddenly popping up beside Akemi making her jump slightly.

"Fine then lets go." said Moriko frowning.

They all headed off towards bed except Akemi. She stood their for a moment and started to walk. Since her room was all the way at the ends she took her time trying not to wake anyone. She saw dark shadow down the hall. It almost looked like a shadow of a cat but a little different. She followed it and stood behind the corner to see it was a fox. It sniffed at the ground and continued on it's away. It had small skinyish legs and arms with small paws and it's fur was jet black but shined a bluish color while the front of it's head around the noise it was a lighter shade of blue. Akemi stood out in the open with her huge chibi eyes.

"Aww so cute!" she squealed like a school girl.

It suddenly turned back with its icy blue eyes giving her a glare. It scared her slightly. It suddenly appeared in front of her making her jump back. It sniffed at her slightly then started to run away. She blinked slightly with a weird expression on her face.

Suzu's Cell phone bill: $500

Moriko's over do book price: $3

Akemi's Expression: Priceless..

REWIND.

Akemi had weird expression on her face. She shook out of it.

"I think I'm seeing things..." she said to herself quietly.

Dark- 'so you're crazy?'

Light- 'Maybe she had something to drink that wasn't right...'

Dark- 'that 'water' was pretty trippy.'

Akemi- 'or maybe I'm just tired!'

Light and Dark- 'Maybe.'

'_Late when all the world is sleeping, _

I stay up and think of you.

and i wish on a star,

thinking of me too.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be.

Then here in my room dreaming about you and me.

wonder if you've ever seen me,

and i wonder if you know I'm there,

if you looked in my eyes would you see what's in side,

would you even care?

I just want to hold you close,

but so far all i had are dreams of you

so i wait for the day,

for the courage to say,

how much i love you.

Yes i do.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be,

then in my room dreaming about you and me.'

Dark- 'that sounds familiar...'

Light- 'yes very...'

Akemi- 'it's beautiful! I should take a look!'

Akemi followed the voice. She tired to go both ways but both of them weren't the way to go.

Dark- 'have you tried going up...'

Akemi- '...'

Light- 'Different'

Akemi found the stairs in the next hall way which was the one for boys. On the wall it had a 'anti-girl zone' on it but she just shrugged and keep going. She was half way up the stairs and heard it more louder. She found she had two ways to go so she decided on the left side. She walked and ended up in a room that was the size of a living room with a window that was in the shape of a circle. It was open and the moonlight shined though it, the room looked empty but she heard the voice come from here.

'_Late when all the world is sleeping, _

I stay up and think of you,

and i still can't believe you came up to me,

and said i love you,

I love you too,

now I'm dreaming with you tonight,

till tomorrow,

and for all of my life.

There's no where in the world I'd rather be.

Then here in my room

dreaming of you and asleep,

with you tonight.

I'll be holding you tight,

and there's no where in the world I'd rather be,

then here in my room,

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

dreaming...with you tonight... '

She looked around the room as she stood in the middle of the room. Their was a tilled floor that was all black with white decoration like a swirly tilling. swirly">(> swirly) 

She looked confused till her eyes were caught on the window. Their stood a ghostly figure. It was a taller women that has long silver hair that was down to her knees and her bangs were a little above her waist. The only eye she could see was the right blue one while the other was hidden behind her left bang. She had a tub like shirt that was one that zips up and the left half was black while the other was white. She wore a long dress that went down to her ankles and it looked like it was cut from her knees down. The whole thing was black while the inside was white. She had gold bracelets held loosely on right side of her arm. And one that held tightly on her left arm.

Akemi rubbed her eyes at first and stared again. Then she pointed,

"you're that one lady in my dream who are you!" she yelled/asked.

Silence she just stared, a smirk formed on her mouth. Causing Akemi to take a step back.

"why are you.." she couldn't finish her sentence since the ghostly figure started walking towards her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes updated! OO finally well thanks! See ya later time to go to bed.

R&R No Flames

-Akemi Tsu

( 


	17. Akemi, Akemi Where Art Thou?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But i do ownthecharacters i made up and the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akemi, Akemi Where Art Thou?**

by Akemi Tsu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT MORNING

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Moriko, and Suzu stood around Akemi who was half asleep.

"So tell us what happened Akemi..." said Kakashi clapping his hands to get her attention.

She jumped slightly and looked around paranoid. "Hu what oh... Yeah well you see..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

FLASH BACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ghostly figure's hand came closer to Akemi's face making her step back.

The door suddenly flung open with Suzu with fire in her eyes. "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Akemi stood there with her mouth open looking shocked at Suzu. Suzu blinked and notice Akemi was alone. "Akemi... Why are you talking to yourself?"

"What do you mean ? Cant you see the..." she then notice she was alone... Well now was alone. "But there was someone here... And ... Wait what's that on your head?"

"What?"

"That" Akemi pointed.

"Where!"

"THERE! ON YOUR HEAD IDIOT!"

"I don't see anything!"

"Because you cant see what's on yours stupid!"

Suzu put her hands on her head to feel kitty ears. She jumped and yelled "WHAT THE HECK IS IT!"

Akemi stood there with a sweatdrop forming down her head as she watched Suzu roll on the floor pulling on the ears.

"Maybe you're just allergic to something..." said Akemi stupidly.

"Whatever I'm tired I'm going to sleep it off..." said the kitty eared person turning around and walking off.

"Right..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what happened..." explained Akemi then she suddenly went back to sleep.

Moriko started poking at Akemi with a stick to see if she was alive while Suzu took out paint magically and panted a swirl on Akemi's cheek. Kakashi stood there for a moment looking in his book just 'to see what's happening next' and he was also some how thinking about it.

"Maybe Silver Angels is haunting the house." He said with a spookish/normal or between voice.

Akemi suddenly woke up with a flower on her other cheek and a 'Suzu and Moriko didn't do it with parentheses 'I think' and Suzu and Moriko signed their names also. She gave them both a glare and went to go wash up.

"Who's Silver Angels again?" asked Moriko looking at Kakashi.

"She's the one who use to live in this house. She was said to be some kind of evil or and Angel."  
"Really? So angels do exist?"  
"Well she had these strange powers that made her strong. Long ago the ruler of the under world made a dark angel named Yami Angel to defeat the light angels that ruled the skies. The ruler of the sky made a light angel called Hikaru Angel to defeat Yami. They always fought but they were evenly matched and keep on destroying places of where they fought so the ruler of above and below punished them by putting them in one body but didn't know of it's power and it created a silver angel called Gin Akuma Or Silver Angels. She evenly went on a killing spree one day and when she was warred down she was killed and died in her own house leaving the silver crystal that has unknown power in here..."

All three -Akemi came on time to hear story- looked in awe.

"But that's what i heard at least..." they all fell over. "What?" he said looking at them all.

"Nothing Kakashi..." Said Akemi giving him a fake smile. She turned away from them and made a face. _Some times I wonder about him.._

Suddenly a voice came from one of the hall ways. "Akemi?" she looked to find Sasuke.

"Hikaru?" she looked the hall way next to the one Sasuke was in to only find Haru.

She backed up a little while Moriko and Suzu started in confusion while Kakashi was to busy with his book.

"Akemi what's wrong?" asked Moriko blinking.

"Hey Akemi!" said someone else from behind her.

Akemi's eye twitched slightly then she turned around only to find it was only Kihana. "HI!"

"You wouldn't guess. Not long ago i found this cute boy with red hair!"  
"AWESOME! We should go that way and talk away!" she said pushing her the other way.

"Ah... Okay then.." she said with a sweatdrop going down her head.

"That was... Odd." Said Suzu putting her hands behind her head.

"Totally" agreed Moriko.

"I thought I saw Akemi going this way." said Sasuke to himself as he entered the room followed buy Haru looking around, he scratched his head as he found Akemi was no where in sight by now.

Suddenly Suzu popped up in front of him. "Hi I'm Suzu Takaru and you would be?"

Haru took a step back and introduced himself. "I'm Haru, I'm one of the people on watch like that guy Kakashi." He said pointing at Kakashi who looked up for a moment and was blushing from his book. Everyone just looked away from him a second to go back to what they were talking about.

"Well I hope we get to hang out some time!" said Suzu with a bright smile while Moriko stood there with a bored/twitchy/whatever look at Suzu and her flirting ways.

"Actually..." said Haru holding his chin.

"yes?" said Suzu with hope.

"I was just wondering if you seen this girl yay high long brown hair was just in here not long ago. Not looking for a date really... I guess." he said practically making Suzu smaller then an ant.

"A-Akem-i...?" she studdered.

"Yeah her."

This suddenly caught Sasuke's attention as he was about to take off somewhere else. _Akemi? _

'Akemi, Akemi, Akemi! Why always her?' thought Suzu angrily standing in a small dark corner sulking.

Moriko suddenly pointed in the direction Akemi went. "This hall way will guide you to what you seek..." she said mystically.

He only nodded and walked off saying thanks.

As soon as he was out of sight Sasuke walked up to Kakashi. "Tell me Kakashi who was that?"

"... Why would you want to know?"

"..."

"Oh... Because he was looking for Akemi-Chan?" he said playfully.

A vain popped out of Sasuke's head and he gave his teacher an angry look. "Are you going to tell me or not!"

"Okay fine, All i know is that he doesn't have any family and i heard he has a unknown curse mark..." he explained disappointed that his fun was over.

"What does he want with Akemi?" he asked coldly.

"Hum I remember I saw them walking together one say.." butted in Moriko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko in her usual blue ninja like clothing was walking casually down the road as usual trying to sneak into the forest without Akemi or Suzu noticing. She took a look around and notice the one and only Akemi walking her way. Moriko panicked and looked around quickly and ran into a small alley near by. She stood against the wall trying to stay hidden. She almost held her breath as she saw Akemi walk by, but she wasn't alone. A guy taller then her with snowy white hair was walking next to her, and he was cute! She almost jumped out and pointed at Akemi and the mysterious guy next to her saying "NOW I SEE AND KNOW ALL!" but realized this was her chance to sneak away. As soon she could only see her back she started taking off.

She walked off happily till she heard a evil voice whisper something behind her. "Moriko Kasumi... Where do you think you're going?" It was her friend and enemy with an evil look on her face which made her have a creepy chill.

Then an idea popped in her head. "I should ask you the same thing... Akemi Tsukiko... And Mysterious guy!" she said turning around and pointing at Haru who had a confused look on his face.

Both Akemi and Moriko had a chibi expression with stars in their eyes saying "So cute at the same time."

"But that's beside the point!" said Akemi clearing her mind.

"If you let me go I won't tell..."

"What do you mean won't tell'?" said Akemi giving her a look.

"Well I thought you would be with Sasuke today but i guess i stand corrected..."  
"Ooohh, wait what? Haru? We're just talking jezz.."

"Uh hu.."

"What? I'm serious!" she said turning red.

"Do I have a saying in this?" asked Haru putting his finger up like a student trying to ask a question.

"No" They both said at the same time. He put his head down and sighed.

"You know what I have to go so I'll see you later..." said Akemi trying to change the subject forgetting where Moriko was actually trying to go.

"Bye Kemi-Chan!" she said waving as she watched Akemi push Haru fastly far far away... "Muhahaha".

She turned around and went on her quest to find Itachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Flash Back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

"And that's what happened while i was innocently walking one day..." explained Moriko folding her arms and nodding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R NO FLAMES

-Akemi Tsu


	18. It Begins

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto but i do own Nacho's... Well not really but i can make them! O.o well in my fridge anyways and on the taco's that I ate for dinner! Wait.. Off subject... I do own the characters i made up and the plot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

It Begins

By: Akemi Tsu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stormed off from where he came from after hearing the story, Moriko scratched her head.

"Lucky I'm not in his way.." was all she said.

"Well _your_ little story was what got him upset." added Suzu folding her arms while looking at Moriko who had a slightly shocked look.

"I didn't know it would get him mad I mean they were just _... talking_"

"Maybe you should talk to Akemi about this instead?" suggested Kakashi.

"Good idea!" Said both Suzu and Moriko at the same time as the walked pass him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara Of The Sands That Gaara?" asked Akemi looking at Kihana.

"Er yeah! I saw him while I was checking things out."

"Hum.. I have a feeling I talked to him before..." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden memory went through Akemi's mind.

"Where are the cute guys around here!" Yelled the Akemi imposter Dark.

Everyone around her gave her a glare and turned back to there conversation. She frowned and stomped away mumbling. She turned a corner only to bump into something… again.

"Ouch… Watch where you're going!" she said yelling at the one and only person with red hair and had 'Love' on his forehead.

Indeed he was glaring at her. She gave a glare back and slowly stood up. She did a- whatever look and walked past him. As soon as she was able to get away she sighed.

Dark- 'Scary…' was the only thought that came to mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... I had it but i lost it also... So no never mind."

"Right... Then, I have to go meet my team so I'll see you later."

"Alright bye" said Akemi waving after Kihana.

"Akemi.." said suddenly someone behind her.

She turned around to see Sasuke giving her an emotionless look. His stare stared to get her a little nervous. "Hi Sasuke.."

"..."

"... err... What?"

He said nothing but, bumped into her slightly walking past her giving her a strange feeling that made a cold chill go down her spin. Akemi had a frozen expression. _Weird... I wonder what's wrong with him... Maybe he thinks I'm ignoring him i should go cheer him up!_

She started taking off in the direction Sasuke went. She passed the living room that had quite a lot of people in it even Moriko and Suzu. Akemi continued walking till she saw a guy next to Moriko talking with her while she had one of her fake smiles on and as she looked away her expression turned into an annoyed one. The boy was close to Suzu's height and has blonde hair that was short and was brushed down. Some of his hair went a little over his eyes that were a brownish red. He black shirt that covered his neck and a white sleeveless jacket over it and white short pants that went a little over his knees with black ninja sandals. Since Akemi knew Moriko liked Itachi a lot she didn't want anyone that bother Moriko... Well bother her. So Akemi stormed towards them.

Moriko suddenly looked up to see Akemi coming her way. Hope was suddenly in her eyes. "Kemi-Chan! Hey!"  
"Mori! Hiya! And who's your friend?" She said putting on a smile that didn't say much.

"This is well ah..." said Moriko trying to think.

"Ryou Matsumomo, nice to meet you... Ah?" he said putting his hand out.

"Akemi Tsukiko..." she said shaking his hand.

"Ah you know Miss Moriko?" he said sweetly, yet it had a fake sound to it.

"Yes, she's my best friend..." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"YEP! We knew each other way back!" said Moriko resting her arm on Akemi's shoulder.

"Yeah, and have you seen Itachi around?" said Akemi towards Moriko with a devilish smile.  
"Itachi?" said Ryou in confusion.

"Yes it's.. -she then whispered- Moriko's lover.." said Akemi in a taunting voice.

Ryou's eyes showed disappointment. "So you have a love, Moriko?"

"Well yeah he's hot!" she said then suddenly settled down. "Er yeah can i talk to you Akemi..." she said pushing her away even though she never gave her an answer.

"What?" asked Akemi looking around with no one insight.

"Jezz you didn't have to be so mean to him..."  
"Well he was bothering you!"

"True but...well you're kind of right... And.. You did kind of save me... You know what, forget it let's just go." said a very confused Moriko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SOCCER! That's the event! What does that have to do with anything!" yelled Suzu looking at the field outside. There were two goals and white lines that showed where to play in.

"It shows your skills..." said Sakura with her hands on her hips giver Suzu a glare.

Suzu made a growing noise. "If i get to kick your ass in it then I'll be playing!"

"You're on!" said Sakura back as they keep there glaring contest.

"Oh soccer! Said Akemi happily as she walked into the back yard.

Moriko soon followed behind. "Soccer..? I don't feel like playing it! I'm out."

"Sasuke-teme I bet I can beat you! Believe it!" yelled a very annoyed blonde.

"Idiot, Only in your useless dreams..." said Sasuke coldly, in one of his little moods i guess.

"Why you!"

"Now now children... " said Kira trying to calm the two hotheads down.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away.

"We should try a prank on him next." whispered Kira while putting an arm around a grinning blonde.

Soon the teams were picked by just pulling numbers out of a box. The people on Team A wore black soccer tee shirts with white numbers on it also white shorts. The shoes were black with red designs on it, the socks were black with red and white stripes. On Team B the shirt was orange and blue, it had blue numbers with orange matching shorts. The shoes were white with black and yellow designs, and blue soccer socks that had orange and white had stripes near the top.

On Team A was Sasuke, Ino, TenTen, Kiba, Sakura and Neji. Team B has Suzu, Akemi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Kihana.

Gaara's excuse- He doesn't need one. He's Gaara! I mean, if he doesn't want to play, He doesn't want to play damn it!-

Choji's excuse- To busy eating the hundreds of food that magically fit in his small back pack.-

Shino's excuse- some of the people were to scared to even get close to him when he went outside and attracted bugs. -

Rest of Gaara's team- didn't really bother to ask them.-

What Shikamaru would have used- "To trouble some." If Ino didn't black mail him with pictures she took of him doing unknown things that should be spoken of. Wait why was she there, just at the right time in the first place? Who knows... It's Ino!-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi suddenly appeared in the middle of Suzu, Moriko, and Akemi's living room making Moriko suddenly bump into him causing him to stubble slightly, bumping into Akemi slightly causing her to get scared and yell, making Suzu to get scared and jump who was holding a bouncing ball for some strange reason, dropping it, making i fly out the open window that Moriko opened because it was to hot in the house since the air conditioner broke when Suzu kicked it because she was mad that she lost a bet to Sakura, which was to get a date with Kakashi which didn't work out to well, losing twenty bucks in the process, but anyways, the ball flew out the window hitting Naruto on the head making him fall pushing a guy who was pushing a cart, pushing it to hard making it get away from the guy as he let go falling, making it fly past a lady who was checking out some fruit, who fell in the fruit because of the suddenness, making the owner get mad and making the poor lady pay for everything, who went home early because of all the problems, only to find out her husband was having an affair with her sister who he's been seeing for a couple of months now because his wife isn't in the mood most of the time, but that's another story... Also the guy ended up getting mad at poor innocent Naruto, who was chased till he finally lost the guy but ran into Iruka, and at the end, Naruto got a free bowl of ramen. A happy ending for Naruto after all...

Kakashi apologized now really know the real trouble that he caused.

"Why cant you just use the door?" Said Moriko in a little mad tone caused by the heat.

"Why do it a hard way when you can do it the easy way when you have a chance?" he said covering up his laziness.

"Lazy ass" mumbled Moriko as she sat down on the couch.

"What do you want?" said Suzu angrily for turning her down and what she had to go through because of it.

"I've got a letter from the Hokage." he said simply. He opened up the peace of paper in his hand.

"You and your team mates are accepted to go the Angels Residence. Warning: If this deliverance causes any accident we won't cover it, err.. I mean if it causes any 'paper cuts'. P.S Ignore the warning. P.S.S Just... Never mind Have fun!" read out loud Akemi who ended it with a little laugh.

"What is that for?" asked Moriko looking up suddenly interested, at the silver haired taller guy.

"Well not everyone could get accepted you know. The registration Akemi made for you."

Moriko coughed. "Without asking..."  
"I said i was sorry!"

"Little people get accepted, i just came to personally deliver it for you so you'll have a little time to prepare." explained Kakashi.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see me!" Said Suzu cling to Kakashi's side who's eye twitched with annoyance.

A sweatdrop formed down both Akemi and Moriko's head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASH BACK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lady who they found out was named Sachiko Ishii, a new ANBU captain that volunteered to help out, who they found out when someone asked Kira, and people just happened to hear and passed it on to people to people. And by the name tag that she wore on her on her referee shirt that was black with purple strips going down and black shorts. She had a soccer ball in her left hand while in her other she held her small cat like animal that was silver markings on it black fur. She set the ball in the middle of the field as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Um... Play fair?", was all Sachiko said, still wondering if she made the right decision on volunteering for this little job.

She suddenly was at the sidelines, Akemi was the goalie for team B while on team A Kiba was the goalie. Suddenly a whistle blown and Sasuke kicked the ball before Naruto did making it hit Naruto right in the head. It flew through the air while the two rivals made a jump for it.

----------------------------------------------- To lazy to explain-------------------------------------

Evidently Team B lose because the 'team work' didn't work out so well. It was 10 to 5. Everyone got cleaned up and into new cloths, it was pretty funny because Kiba's dog keep getting distracted buy the refers cat by trying to run after it making Kiba run after Akamaru making an easy goal for the other team. Kihana passed by Akemi.

"Is your face okay?" she asked with a little worry in her voice.

Little red marks were all ever Akemi's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji used his speed to dodge the other players making his way towards the other teams goal which Akemi was guarding. Akemi looked a little nervous since they were using there ninja's skill while she Akemi didn't have as much skills as them. Naruto was about to get the ball from Neji till he kicked it hard enough to fly in the air. Before Akemi could notice it made contact with her face making it bounce off and back on the field.

"GOOD CATCH AKEMI!" Yelled Naruto going after the ball again.

Akemi and Kihana ended up switching places.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Better then before..."  
"Haha that really was a 'good catch' Akemi..." said Suzu putting an arm around her shoulder with a taunting voice.

"AKEMI I COME TO BANDAGE YOUR WOUNDS!" Yelled Rock Lee who appeared in front of her slapping a huge band aid on her face. "I ROCK LEE HAVE SAVED SOMEONE! I have to go tell Gai-sensei as soon as i see him!" he said as tears flowed down his eyes while suddenly a sunset appeared in the back round. Suzu couldn't help but stare at his eye brows.

"They're... So HUGE!" She yelled and pointed making Rock Lee feel hurt.

"Don't bother him!" Said Sakura walking up to them. "I don't deserve your kindness Sakura!" said Rock Lee hugging her leg.

"Oooh i see you're standing up for your boy friend!" said Suzu with a smirk.

"Boyfriend!" yelled Sakura blushing.

Akemi then made her move to escape. SUCCESS.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat at the end of a couch lazily with Suzu, Moriko, and Naruto. They were watching Ino, Kiba, Sachiko, Kira, Hikari or 'Kitsune', Temari, and Shino play gold fish. Shino just happen to have most of the cards while Hikari was in second place. Sachiko and Ino where trying to fight for third place, Temari was in forth while Kira was in fifth, and Kiba was in last place after trying to use Akamaru to cheat.

"Do you have an 8 Kiba?" Asked Temari giving him a look.

Kiba looked slightly nervous. "Go Fish..." he manage to say.

"I ASKED IF YOU HAVE AN EIGHT!" She said standing up hitting the table with her hand while setting her cards down on the table with the other.

Everyone just stared and Akamaru whined slightly and Kiba threw the 8 that was in his hand near her. She only smiled and set the pair on her little pile of cards.

"Shino do you have a 5?" asked Hikari lowly.

Shino merely took out a five and placed it on the table sliding it towards her.

"MAN THIS IS BORING!" yelled Naruto.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Yelled back Moriko.

"BECAUSE I CAN! BELIEVE IT!"

"What did you call me!"

"What?"

Kakashi stood up and just walked away from the craziness. Suzu peeked over the two yelling weirdo's watching Kakashi walk away.

"Pssh... Moriko..."

She suddenly stopped yelling and turned to her braided haired friend. "What...?"

"I'm going to go stalk Kakashi, don't tell anyone."

"...Okay."

"COOL WELL LATER!" She said taking her leave.

"Now where was I...oh yeah."

Suddenly TenTen banged through the kitchen entrance with nacho's in her hands followed by Neji with a couple of plates in his hands too. "NACHO'S! PARTA!" She yelled and suddenly confetti appeared out of no where and music started to play and everyone took there share of nachos.

Suzu closed the door behind her and suddenly colored lights appeared from the cracks. She only shrugged and started off on her little journey. She noticed she was in the girls part of the hall way where they stayed. She noticed Akemi's door was opened and light shined from out of it consuming the darkness. She walked towards the door slowly till she heard a noise.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Hey, i knocked."  
"No you didn't! LIES!"

It was Akemi and Kakashi's voiced. She acted as she heard foot steps and went in her own room and keep the door open by a crack. Only enough for her to see out of.

"A Nacho party! COOL! I Should go find SasukeKun" said Akemi happily  
"I guess..." said Kakashi in a weird tone.

"Is something wrong?" said Akemi as they walked by Suzu's door.  
"It's nothing to worry about. Really"

"well you can talk about anything with me okay!" she said strongly with a smile.

He only nodded as they went past the door. As soon as it was shut she stood out. _He is acting strange... Well before he went in her room._ She decided to go back to the others till she had a feeling someone was behind her. She turned around quickly and her braided hair flew in the air slightly till it hit her back. It was Natsumiko walking towards Akemi's room who stupidly left the door open. Suzu looked causes and went to go tell Akemi quickly.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Kanakuro, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kira, Sachiko, Hikari, Kihana, Haru, Kakashi, Moriko, Akemi, Asuma, and Choji were all in the living room, The tables and furniture was moved around while empty plates with melted cheese stuck on them was laid to the side. Rock Lee was dancing to the music by doing the electric slide along with Moriko, Kira, and dare I say it. Naruto. But that all ended as he turned the wrong way and hit Kira who took a couple of steps back making her hand accidentally hitting Moriko on the head who waved her arms in a circle causing Rock Lee to get out of his rhythm.

Suddenly everything almost stopped as soon as Natsumiko walked into the room. Everyone was quiet and soon Ryou walked in after her holding a box.

"Attention, I have some news that you should hear. I seem to have in this box the crystal we've been looking for." Suddenly 'what!' and other questions came from among the crowed. "Settle down, now... I have some new rules, I'll be giving away the crystal to who ever wins... The new game is that whoever stays in this house who doesn't get injured or hurt badly, goes insane, or suddenly missing, -coughs- we won't cover that -coughs, sorry will be out of the game. Whoever is the last standing and not marked off this board..." Suddenly Ryou took out a board with there faces on it in chibi form of the teams. "And i wish you all good luck." then she took her leave without answering questions with Ryou following behind.

Whispers suddenly were among the groups. "What's with the sudden change?", "where did they find it?", "how do we know she's not lying?" and similar questions that weren't answered. Akemi just stood there staring off to space.

Akemi -Someone must have been going through my room...-

Dark- possibly that lady... What a wench!-

Light - or someone else we cant rule that little lackey of hers... Ryou was it-

Akemi -yeah i think so..-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi walked out of her room after finally escaping the craziness of her friends. She was walking towards the others till she had a slight glimpse of a shiny object between the floor and the wall. Akemi blinked and leaned down to try to get a closer look. There was some sort of holder or passage holder in the wall. The attempted to open it and was successful. She saw a silver key inside. It had a heart at the ends of the holder and the other end was oddly shaped. She stuffed it in her pocket and suddenly something flashed through her head. Her drower! The one she couldn't open had a weird lock on it. A sudden excitement went through her mind and she stood up walking towards her room and kneeled down to her drowar.

Akemi- Should i really... Open it..?-

Light- Yeah i mean you have a chance!-

Akemi- I... I don't know...-  
Dark- JUST DO IT ALREADY!-

Akemi- I WILL THEN-

The took the key from her pocket and slid it into the key hold. It fitted perfectly, she turned it slightly and heard a click sound. She took the key out and placed it under her pillow and reached for the handle slowly. She stopped for a moment and opened it slightly. She saw nothing.

Akemi- MAN! This sucks-

Dark- RIP OFF-

Light- Disappointing...-

She opened it more and suddenly heard something roll. She gasped as she saw a diamond like object in the back. It was quite large for a diamond and was see through. She was about to reach for it till she heard foot steps going towards her way. She shut it and stood up looking around quickly and was about to go towards her door till it suddenly opened almost hitting her by an inch.

"AH!" she yelled jumping back till she found out it was only Kakashi with his little bored like look. He was in a slouch like position as she stood and his hand was still on the door.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Hey, i knocked." he simply said.

"No you didn't! LIES!" she said frustrated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akemi!" said Moriko poking at Akemi's shoulder.

"Hu?"

"You're spacing out again." said Suzu poking her head in the conversation.

"Just... A lot on my mind."  
"Oh yeah that lady, Natsumiko was in your room not long before she made that announcement..." she also said.

Akemi moved slightly. "Oh I'll go see if everything... Is ah... There."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES O.o hahah Done with this chapter and a success! VICTORY!

R&R NO FLAMES.

-Akemi Tsu


	19. Chu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto! But i do own the plot and my main characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rules have changed and a new game has begun to contain the mysterious crystal that's been found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chu

By: Akemi Tsu (DarkDragonFlameingIce)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi checked the drowar she opened with the lock and found the crystal diamond like object in it gone. She only sighed and closed it locking it back up. She laid her head down on the desk closing her eyes. She almost had it but of course lost it.

Dark-'Wow... Great Job... It was right in front of you and of course...'-

Akemi- 'Eh shut up I'll just win i!'-

Light-'that... Ah might work'-

"Kemi-Chan..." said a small voice from outside of her door.

"Hu? Oh come in!"

The door opened a little, it was just Moriko with a sad expression on her face.

"Err yeah?"

"Akemi i forgot to tell you something..."

"What.." said Akemi slightly worried.

"Well you know Sasuke's been acting up lately and well you see he asked who this Haru was and i told about that one time you know when you and Haru were walking and talking one time i told him you two were just talking but he wouldn't listen so there!" she said saying the last part really fast that Akemi almost didn't hear.

Akemi's eye twitched. "So... That's why he's been all like this the whole time?"

"Eh... Yeah i guess so... Okay first of all I'm sorry and second... Where friends right you wouldn't hurt me right?""

"..."  
"I'll just take that as a yes and just... Leave you to think..." then she was off in a flash.

Akemi sat on her bed and thought for a moment. _This isn't good... I can fix it yes... Yes i can fix it.. Some how... _She suddenly stood up and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you noticed that most of the people's parents where ninja's to and most of the people here are the same age... So like before a little war or something did they all decided 'Hey i should get some before blah or whatever happens!" said a very confused Moriko who was sitting around Ryou and Kihana.

The both laughed lightly till Naruto randomly popped up out of nowhere. "HEY! have you seen Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji?"

"There was someone named Choji here!" yelled Kihana.

"You know that big guy..." explained Moriko.

"... Ah..."

"Never mind."

"Hum. My team mate Nanashi is also missing.."  
"There was a Nanashi here?" Suddenly yelled Moriko.

Everyone started in silence at her.

They all then noticed the board that was behind her. The blonde blue eyed Ino's chibi face was crossed out with a red X also her team mates and on the bottom was the girl they called Nanashi also was crossed out.

"Strange..." said Ryou looking like he was in deep thought about it.

"I hope she's okay... I wonder where they are." said Kihana quietly staring at the board.

"They were kicked out..." said Natsumiko who was standing behind them.

"Kicked out!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes for trying to look at the crystal."  
"Probably just to see if it was real" whispered Kihana to Moriko who nodded.

"Well i guess that would be a warning for you all, well to the ones who are foolish enough to actually do the same." and with that warning Natsumiko took her leave.

As soon as the door shut Moriko made a small comment " I really am not... Starting to like that lady."

Suzu entered the room with Akemi using her for support while she was also hanging on Sasuke's shoulder while his arm was around her waist. The strangest thing was that Akemi's hair was a little wet and her expression was particle the opposite of happy.

"AKEMI! Nooo... Wait... What happened?"

"..." Akemi stood quiet with the same expression on her face.

"Ah..." Suzu tried to put it in words.

"It's that idiot Naruto's fault."  
"I GOT THE FIRST AID!" Yelled Naruto coming from the same way Akemi, Suzu, and Sasuke came from.

Moriko suddenly jumped off the couch and walked up to Naruto "FIRST AID? What. Did. You. Do. To. HER!" she asked while shaking him.

"I just hurt my ankle... That's all, it was all an accident." suddenly spoke Akemi calmly.

"Yeah and the Idiot just happened to have something to do with it." added Sasuke.  
"It WAS an accident!" said Naruto trying to

"Just let's get over it!" said Suzu noticing Akemi seemed a little annoyed at the time.

"I agree..." said Akemi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Really happened

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha,... He was in his own room. Most of the stuff he brought wasn't put away or anything. He didn't expect to stay to long for this idiotic game they're playing. But it was his mission to stay here, so he did. Even for useless reasons, also... She was here, and for the same reasons. Sasuke's other excuse that keep replaying in his mind when he asked himself "Why the hell am I even here!" "Because it is my mission..." Then suddenly a vision on her smiling keeps comes to mind. Her gentle caring smile that made him feel something he never felt for a long time. Her dark long hair flowing around her that made him want to know how it felt to brush his hands through it.

"Sasuke..." said a voice Sasuke recognized, and couldn't help but think about.

"Come in." he said loud enough for her to hear.

Sasuke didn't face the door but he could hear the door opening and foot steps entering. As soon as the door shut he turned around half way to face the one and only Akemi Tsukiko. She had her usual smile on her face like most times she greeted him. Akemi's back was against the door while waiting for him to say something. He just keep quiet and turned around acting like he didn't really acknowledged her even though deep in his mind he always will. Sasuke felt a suddenly sadden atmosphere around him. He took a small glance back to see her pouting, apparently trying to get at least a little attention. He only turned completely away from her and smirked.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she yelled a little frustrated. Sasuke-Kun something he usually hears from his fan girl but when she says it. It has a little rhythm in it. "You can be so cruel some times!" she said while her eyes turned big with some fake tears coming out of her eyes. Sasuke turned around and only smirked. He only took his hand out from where it laid and set his hand on top of her head making her blush slightly.

"you wanted something?" he asked normally.

"YES I DID!" she suddenly remembered jumping up and pointed at him touching his forehead. "You should come and hang out with us."

"... How about no.."

"Aw come on..."

"Nope"  
"Bu-"

" Not going to happen..."

"... Sasuke..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine" he muttered. "But on one condition..."

"Eh?"

------------ outside of the room-------------

Naruto had a bucket of water in his hand. Which was cold, and a big goofy grin on his face as usual. But this time he had a plan, or a prank. A Original yet still funny i guess prank. The old Bucket-on-the-door-while-opening-it-falls-on-your-head-and-you-get-wet-ha-ha one. Since Sasuke was in his room this was the perfect chance to put the plan in action!

Naruto got everything ready, Luckily the door was already left open for some reason. He carefully places it where it needed to go by standing on a near by chair and silently put it away and walked behind the corner. _Then everyone will see what a fool Sasuke is once they find out he fell for it Ha ha._

Naruto's Vision:

Sasuke walks in the living room where everyone is all wet. Everyone starts to laugh and point.

"Oh Naruto you're so great!" Everyone will say.

Then suddenly he has the crystal in his hand and has the Hokage's hat on laughing evilly.

Sasuke started going towards the door completely not noticing the bucket. Akemi grinned and looked up seeing the shiny bucket on the door.

"Sasuke!"  
"What?" he said opening the door more.

Akemi acted fast and pushed him out of the way. The bucket feel completely on Akemi's head getting her all wet and the floor around her. She took the bucket off of her head blinking and took a step and slipped falling on her leg which didn't got the right way.

"Ouch..." she tired to get up but she felt a sudden pain in her ankle causing her to lean against a table.

"AKEMI! It wasn't meant for you! It was for... Well are you okay?" said a very confused blue eyed boy.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!" She yelled and it almost looked like she had fangs. She suddenly took a deep breath and calmed down. "Can someone get me a first aid or something...?"

"I'LL GET IT" said Naruto running off.

"Akemi! Why are you holding onto Sasuke, wait wait,... First why are you wet!" yelled Suzu who was pointing at the two while Sasuke hanged onto Akemi's waist while Akemi held onto his shoulder for support.

"Long story rather not talk about it.." she simply answered.

"Alrighty then... Anyways need help?" asked Suzu nicely putting on a fake smile.

"Eh, sure?" shrugged Akemi.

"Let's just go already." suggested Sasuke, tired of waiting.

Suzu took Akemi's other arm and helped her to the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi sat out in the back yard looking at the sky. She was off the board, X'd out. No more Akemi winning the 'crystal'. notta. Now the whole little plan was ruined. Just because of water... Simple... Cold water. Life can just suck some times hu? Tomorrow she would have everything packed and ready to leave. Already.

Dark- 'Damn didn't take you long hu?'-

Akemi- 'Oh shut up...'-

Light- 'Just go steal it...'-

Akemi- 'steal..? I NEVER STOLE a thing... Well one thing but it was totally on accident...'-

Dark- 'I don't think stealing a stuffed mini teddy counts...'-

Akemi- 'WHO TOLD YOU THIS! Well maybe if someone didn't call me and distracted me I might have noticed I accidentally put it in my pocket...'

Dark- 'We're you Akemi.. We hold your memories while you have ours...'-

Light- 'Like how a cat has mud on it and the mud had cat hair on it.'-

Dark- 'wow nice example...'- she said in a sarcastic tone.

Light- '...'

Akemi- '...'

Sasuke walked up next to her keeping quiet looking up at the sky also. Akemi turned her head towards Sasuke for a moment then smiled looking back up at the sky.

"So I guess you have to leave..." he finally said cutting the silence.  
"Yeah... Looks like it.. And I really need that crystal!" she said frowning.

"... Why?"  
"Well ah... It's just pretty and I want a cool necklace!" she said putting on a nervous smile.

"..."

"Eh... Hehe..."

It was silent for a long while. Sasuke turned around to face her while she keep her eyes on the sky. Akemi suddenly felt his hand go on her shoulder making Akemi surprised.

"So you really want that crystal thing hu?" he said with a smirk.

She blinked then nodded, "Well yeah..."

"I guess... I'll win it for you.." said Sasuke rubbing the back of his head looking away from her.

"Really!" she suddenly said happily smiling at him.

He smirked more "really.." he said getting close enough that Akemi could feel his hot breath against her skin.

Her face suddenly light up while giving a shy smile. Without knowing, Moriko stepped outside though a different door till she noticed she wasn't really alone. She saw to her left not far away was her friend Akemi Tsukiko who was facing away from her. She seemed to be standing closely to Sasuke Uchiha... To close. She almost laughed but keep quiet while walking back inside, wanting to suddenly pop up behind them though the other door ruining there little moment. She walked continued walking till she saw the silver haired Jonin walking towards the door to the outside where Akemi and Sasuke was. She suddenly panicked and ran in front of the door waving saying "Hi." While the confused Kakashi stared at her for a moment.

"... Yo?"

"SO Kakashi... What are you up to!" said Moriko putting on a nervous smile.

"I was about to go outside... So excuse-" he suddenly was interrupted.

"Outside! Who needs to go outside when you have the fresh... All.. Inside air?"

"..."

Moriko only blinked to find Kakashi suddenly disappeared. She turned around to see Kakashi with the door open and through it the two she was about to sneak on lip locked.  
"WAIT!" yelled Moriko trying to push Kakashi out of the way but instead pushing him forward making him stumble surprising both Akemi and Sasuke who pulled away from there kiss only to be pushed back by Kakashi who was pushed by Moriko. It all ended with Akemi laying on her back on the ground with Sasuke on her right and Kakashi in the middle with his face in the ground and one arm on Akemi and the other on Sasuke. Moriko stood in front of them with a worried expression but also scared that they might get her back because of this.

"Ah... Sorry?" she said with a little fake laugh.

"You'll be _sorry_ when i get to you!" yelled Akemi sitting up. The other two also sat up while Kakashi was brushing of the dirt on his vest. "Oh no! Kakashi are you okay?" she suddenly yelled standing up taking out a couple of grass pieces out of his hair.

"I've been better..." he simply answered.

Sasuke watched with jealousy wondering why Akemi was so worried about **his** teacher.

"Well maybe i should go and get... A band aid! Later!" said Moriko walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Akemilimping after her friend.

The two who were left behind just keep quiet in an awkward silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot Oh yeah O.o -does a dance then suddenly stops- okay enough of that... Well See ya!

R&R no flames thanks for the reviews!

-DarkDragonFlameingIce Aka Akemi Tsu


	20. Akemi's Out For the Count: I'll Be Back

WMWMWMWMWMWMWWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! O.o but I do own some of the characters and the plot. Also I don't own the windex thingy it was from that commercial with the crows and stuff.

And sorry I was on vacation and was even late for school -had lots of homework- Vv and my teacher is evil i have him all day and he likes to make jokes... Evil jokes... Like making fun of my name! Enough of my problems on with my characters problems

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

****

Akemi's Out For the Count: I'll Be BACK! Event 1

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce (Akemi Tsu)

After Useless chancing the next day Akemi was tired out after not getting much sleep while everyone seemed wide awake. Today was the day she had to leave, Sadly. After packing a little she felt a sudden disappointment for losing so quickly. Moriko and Suzu on the other hand where attached to Akemi's legs causing her to drag her with them towards the door making it even though it was hard enough she was limping.

"NO!" Yelled Suzu as she was dragged.

"I HAVE TO GO NOW LET GO!" Yelled Akemi frustrated.  
"NEVER" Yelled back Moriko clinging tighter.

Suddenly a chibi version of Akemi was thrown out of the house out a window while everyone stared. Sachiko Ishii brushed her hands off and cleared her throat.

"Since that's over with. Time to continue" she said calmly.

Suddenly someone raised there hand, it was none other then our lovely demon fox in a box as the shape of blonde boy, Naruto. (Don't ask why I put that there... It just came to mind).

"Yes Naruto...?"

"Do we get involved with ramen?"  
"What? No of course not."

"Ramen eating contest?"

"Nope."

"A picture of ramen?"  
"Not happening."

"NOOooooooo!" He said jumping out of the window.

"Another one bites the dust. Muhahahah" laughed evilly Kihana in the background yet loud enough for the people to hear but they went on with there lives.

"As... I was saying. Lunch is ready!" said Sachiko closing the book she's been hold all this time.

"Isn't it morning?" said Suzu putting her two cents in.

"Yes but do you have anything to say about it?" glared Sachiko folding her arms.

"..."

Suddenly a clash came from the kitchen. Causing the people who sort of cared or wondered, aka Sachiko, Kihana, Suzu, Moriko, Kiba and Dun DUN DA... Shino. They all stared at Kiranami making a big pot of ramen.

"What the hell was that noise!" Yelled Kiba rubbing his ears.

"Oh that I just made up an excuse to get you in here of course!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "No where's Naruto I made his favorite!"

Everyone stared at each other then at the ramen. Irony.

-------------------------------------------------- JUMP-------------------------------------

Everyone walked out of the kitchen with noodles on there heads. Kiba shook them off him while it all ended up on the window/door. A vain popped out of Sachiko's head. She handed him Windex and a paper towel walking away. He only signed and went towards the windows. He started whipping the window/door thingy and outside two crows started whispering to each other. After finishing off he walked away with a huge frowned on his face and Hinata came in the room waving shyly at Kiba. He had a huge smile suddenly and waved back. She went towards the window/door and suddenly her face glided with it and she fell back.

"ow..." she said under her breath.

Outside the two crows laughed, "Ha-ha that never gets old."

---------------------------------------

Kakashi-sensei stood in front of the whole crew of people who were still left. He cleared his throat.

"Now... For your first challenge..."

Everyone stood up excited that they finally get to do something that's not useless.

"A... Jump roping contest..."

Everyone fell to the floor, Except Gaara and Shino. Gaara who was a little surprised at the stupidity and Shino... Well it's Shino he doesn't care he just stood there... Like a log.

"This is ridicules just throw me out of the window or something already!" Yelled Sasuke who was frustrated.

Suddenly he was outside laying on the ground.

"Man we need more windows!" said Kira who was brushing her hands off.

"True very true", said Kakashi evilly rubbing his hands together. (Don't' ask)

"NOOO SASUKE!" said Sakura jumping out of the window after him.

A sweatdrop went down Kakashi's head knowing his whole team had no chance now since all of them were thrown out... Well at least two of them were.

Cough. "ANYWAYS, now on to important things..." said Kira turning around... "Now for that jump roping contest! Whoever wins gets a point closer to the crystal!" she said pointing at a board which had the people that were left over with points after there names.

Shino: 20 points

Hinata: 5 points

Kiba: 6 points

Gaara: 40 points

Temari: 2 points

Kanakuro: 3 points

Neji: 9 points

Rock Lee: 7 points

TenTen: 5 points

Hikari (Kitsune): 10 points

Kihana: 9 points

Moriko: 10 points

Suzu: 4 points

"WHY DOES GAARA GET Freaking FORTY POINTS!" yelled Kiba who felt being treated unfairly.

"well... -cough- He keeps giving me that "I'm going to kill you" look..." said Kira scared.

"Why does Shino get twenty points then!" said Kiba understanding the whole Gaara part since he also gives him the same looks.

"BECAUSE HE"S THE ULTIMATE Gold Fish or whatever champion." stated Kira with a huge smile.

"..." Kiba new Shino had a poker face but was he really that good!

"er..."

"She's second ultimate gold fish champion (Aka. Hikari)"

"Then why does she get 10 points!" Suzu said pointing at Moriko who ended up falling asleep during the whole thing on the couch.

"Ha-ha she makes me laugh"

"Why do i get only 4 points i can make jokes too..." whined Suzu.

"You and that Sakura girl fought to much.."

"Why does Rock Lee get 7 points?" said Suzu who was beaten.

"He taught me awesome dance movies of course."

Rock Lee who was in the spotlight suddenly started break dancing the whole, Robot, wave, and so one. Oh how everyone envied his moves. WHY CANT WE DANCE LIKE THAT! echoed through everyone's heads. A box was put on the floor that Haru dragged in. It had some jump ropes in it.

"Pick a rope any rope." he said.

After everyone got there ropes complaints entered the room.

"Mines to long..." said Kanakuro with his teddy bear sitting next to him with it's own mini rope.

"Mines to short" complained Kiba wondering where his favorite best doggy friend went to.

"Mines to hot! (Not like that kind of way!)" yelled TenTen

"Mines to cold" Shivered Kihana.

"ZzzZZ" sleep Moriko who had a jump rope next to her.

"Mines Juuust right" said Suzu hugging her jump rope.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT! Now on with the show! One hundred without stopping!" Kira held a toy gun in her hands and pulled the trigger. A pop entered the room and everyone struggled to get ready.

Kiba got all tangled up in the rope till his little buddy, Akamaru saved his day.

Moriko was still sleeping and Suzu was to busy playing with the rope. Gaara just gave out glares making him have an excuse not to do it. Kanakuro keep tripping over his rope since it was to long. TenTen was to busy cooling hers off while Kihana was huddled in a blanket in the corner. All the at least half sane people were doing what they were actually suppose to be doing. Rock Lee already was done with his already since he has super skills. Shino was suddenly raised into the sky and the rope looked like it was doing all the work for him when actually his bugs just made him flout in the air and the bugs made the rope do everything while he flouted there, Looking all cool. Everyone stared, WHY CANT WE DO THAT? Oh yeah we don't have freaky bugs living in us...Never mind, Thought everyone.

Score came up.

Shino: 30 points for doing it strangely.

Kiba: 7 ½ points for doing only half.

Hinata: 15 points for actually doing the whole thing.

Gaara: 40 points still for doing nothing.

Temari: 12 points for threatening the counters.

Kanakuro: 6 points for at least trying.

Neji: 19 points for being cool.

Rock Lee: 21 points for speed.

TenTen: 16 points for doing it.

Hikari: 20 points for just doing it.

Kihana: 12 points for the whole making her get a cold.

Moriko: 10 points still for sleeping.

Suzu: 5 points for just doing something.

When finally they actually start off with the whole little stupid game it starts off with a idiotic jump roping contest. WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH THIS.. ( Oh yeah me...).

"I swear whoever made this crap up should die..." scold Neji who sat against some chair instead of actually sitting on it.

( DON"T HURT ME! Now on with the story...)

TenTen took a seat next to him with a smile. "Aww it wasn't that bad you know! At least we get a lot of free time now. So I was wondering..."

"I guess you're right I should go take a look around..."  
"Can I-"  
"Alone..." he said coldly walking away.

"But we can be alone together!" She said chasing after him.

After trying ten times to ditch TenTen he almost gave up till he ended up getting to slip into one of the girls room's unseen. He looked around the room, it was a little... Weird. There was a stuffed kitty doll on the bed and a picture of three girls he seen around before. In the middle was a girl with long black hair in a pony tail while the other one had short black hair with green eyes and the other had long brown hair. The other photo was the girl with long black hair and with two older people.

"I think her name was Suzy or something..."

A paper caught his eye that had some strange list on it.

"Suzu's Revenge...?" he had a weirded out look, it had names on it.

1. Sakura

2. TenTen

3. Naruto

4. Akemi

5. Kakashi

6.Moriko

"Weird" was all he said before he set it back down.

He almost would have jumped if he didn't sense it already. Someone opened the door, it was a dark figure with eyes the glowed. He slowly turned around only to find out it was Suzu.

"..." long silence.

"...PERVERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

He looked shocked for a moment. "Well I was-"

"WELL WHAT?"

"Let me explain-"

"I'M WAITING"

"SHUT UP GOD I'm leaving" he said angrily walking away.

Suzu keep quiet as he walked away. When he was out of sight she sighed.

"Finally got him out of here...Today is the day..." she said to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S LAME, I'm sorry for not updating soon school is killing me and I was on Vacation and all. I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R


	21. Suzu's RevengeBig Bad Wolf Kakashi

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

YO Updating again yeah I am just really bored and have time from doing homework and stuff... Yeah well ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or little story "three lil pigs" that is related in the story in somewhat way thank you but I do own the characters I made up.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

****

Suzu's Revenge/Big Bad Wolf Kakashi

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

TenTen was chill'in throwing darts on a dartboard not missing at all. It started to get... _Boring..._ this annoyed her. "I wonder what Neji is doing...," she said lying back on the couch with her arms behind her head, she has been doing this since he ran... I mean lost track of him. TenTen took a quick look around the room and took something from under the bed. It was a Neji doll. She started hugging it but unexpectingly Suzu busted through the door making TenTen blush and hid the doll under her pillow.

"Oh ah Hi... Err... What do you want?"

Suzu who was holding a small cake and had a fake smile on her face. "Oh I just wanted to say hi and wondered if you wanted cake!" she said taking a step closer.

"Oh well I'm not really hungry right now thanks" replied the chibi doll of Neji stalker person TenTen.

"But I-" then taking a step closer Suzu tripped and the cake flew in the air landing on TenTen's head on 'accident'. She screamed lowly and looked angered.  
"WHY YOU! You... Er Uh I'm going to go take a shower..."

"I'm SO sorry!" Suzu said quickly.

"Whatever." said TenTen going towards the shower.

Suzu smirked walking out of the room.

20 min's later------

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed TenTen.

"Hehehe..." giggled Suzu Evilly.

"Did you hear that?" asked Moriko blinking.  
"Ah no of course not it's nothing..." said Suzu nervously.  
"Okay then..." was all Moriko could say.

"SO Mori-Chan, what do you think Kakashi's weakness is?" she said randomly.

"Eh? How should I know?"

Damn... thought Suzu. She'll just have to skip Kakashi.

"So Moriko, I heard you like some dude... So who is it?"

Moriko at the time was drinking a cup of water and suddenly spit it out on Suzu's face.

"Opps... W-what are you talking about? What guy?" said a nervous Moriko.

At that time TenTen walked into the room with her hair... Different colors. Green, yellow, and orange. With an angered expression on her face. The two both snickered then suddenly the last person TenTen wanted to see was... The one and only Neji. Who stared and stared.. Then his eye twitched, turning around a huge laughter suddenly escaped as he walked away. Tears came to TenTen's eyes as she ran to her room. Moriko stared at Suzu who busted out laughing. Moriko hit her behind the head.

"That wasn't very nice..."

"It wasn't supposed to be nice..." she answered.

Moriko rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Outside in the yard she stared blankly out into the sky. Thinking of her Itachi. The handsome Uchiha that made evil sound sexy. She only sighed. Poor Moriko hasn't seen him for a while, making it worse then being apart. Those nights she snuck out to meet him, those untold moments they shared. It only made her ache inside.

A familiar sent flew through her nose. A warm and nice feeling went throughout her body. Familiar arms snaked around her waist causing her to jump. She would have screamed or yelled but a hand covered her mouth.

"Hello Moriko..." said a deep voice that she craved to hear.

Her face turned bright red and heart beaded faster then ever. It was him, Itachi. Irony yes... (OO;). The hand moved from her mouth to her waist. She turned around and hugged him back barring her head in his chest closing her eyes clinging to the one she loved. Itachi keep his eye's open aware of the people who are still in this house but he couldn't help but come to see Moriko, even though he's evil he can not help but care for the girl in her arms. Visions of there lone times together came to mind.

---------------------------------

Itachi and Moriko were sitting alone together in a field that he took Moriko too. She once again snuck out. His red eyes stared longing at the girl sitting next to him. To her she looked wonders in the moonlight in a field of flowers. Her short dark hair creasing her skin that brightened from the moonlight. The dark tall figure sat closer to her while she looked up at him smiling. The warm smiles he never gets anymore. It made an ache in his heart tick in a weird way. Moriko had told him about how she had some weird power with plants which interested him.

"I'm really glad," she said smoothly to him.

His eyes looked away and spoke ", what does?"

"Being able to tell someone other then Akemi and Suzu about this. Especially you Itachi-Kun!" she said in a happy tone.

He only smirked.

Itachi knew this might not stay long. Since he was 'evil' and a 'murderer' he could never let someone like Moriko get mixed up with him. Sooner or later someone, other then Akemi, would know about there relationship and try to break them apart or use her to get to him or something idiotic. Since this 'Akemi' girl had connections with his foolish little brother something was bound to happen some day. Itachi thought of ending right now and then. All the time, but he just didn't, or couldn't. An arm clung to his own and he saw Moriko lay her head her head on his shoulder relaxed and still smiling. Plus how can he resist that? His free hand brushed through her black hair. Maybe he should just enjoy... The time he has.

----------------------

He let go and looked down at a confused Moriko.

"I have to leave..." he said lowly.

"What? Why?" Moriko sadly said never wanting the time to end.

"I have my reasons," He said looking the left.

She understood and nodded.

Moriko blushed as Itachi kissed her on the forehead and suddenly disappeared. She sighed lovingly and sat down at the end of the stairs staring out into the sky. Unaware a curtain friend of hers was watching the whole time. Suzu stared shocked at the view. Moriko and some hot guy? Secretly. She knew Moriko always snuck out at night some times but wow. She usually would use this in a blackmailing way but as she watched them. She didn't have the heart to. Jealousy still went throughout her body but she decided to ignore it this time.

The next day was free day, a lot of people sleep. Rock Lee was cooking breakfast while Suzu set the table. Hinata was sitting quietly in the living room watching Haru and Shino play cards. Moriko was sleeping on the other couch after waking up for a little bit but suddenly feel right to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't feel like writing about breakfast. So moving on. JUMP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone well almost everyone gathered around Suzu who had a book in her hands. It had no title on it so Moriko, Haru, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and Rock lee wondered. (TenTen still is sulking).

"This is a story with no title but it's an interesting story... -clears her throat. - Okay it all started when three girls were walking down a trail one day..."

Kiba suddenly raised his hand and spoke, "Is there fighting in this?"

"Well... No but-"

"Is there Youthfulness in it!" asked Rock Lee happily.

"Ah... Well-"

"IS THERE MURDER!" asked Moriko evilly. Everyone just stared while she stared back.

"NO NOW SHUT UP."

"Okay now where wa-"

"Quit interrupting her you guys" interrupted Haru.

A vain popped out of Suzu's head.

"WALKING DOWN A DAMN TRAIL ONE DAY AND..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There was one named Akemi"

She had fox ears and a tail.

"Suzu"

She had Cat ears and tail.

"And Moriko."

She had teddy bear ears and a tail.

"They where on there way to school and got lost for taking a short cut."

"Next time we won't follow your directions..." said Suzu looking at Moriko who was holding the map up side down then she turned it the other way.

"Oh so we were suppose to go east..."

They were in a thick forest and from a birds eye view you can barley see them. They all looked at a map that was on a board thing. It had an arrow pointing at a place saying "You are here" then another one on the opposite side saying "Or maybe here"

Akemi and Suzu both fell back words while Moriko was still looking in the map. Suzu's ears stood up tall,

"Now how are we going to go to school...? Wait why do I care I hate school!"

"Wouldn't we get detention?" asked Akemi who held her pointing finger up.

"Oh yeah..."

"Need help?" said a deep and mysterious howl that echoed through the surroundings.

They all turned around and a glowing eye peered through the shadows. They all stood closer together getting creped out. Suddenly Kakashi stepped out with his normal clothing on and he had wolf ears and tail. He stood folding his arms standing in a lazy way.

"It's Big Bad Wolf Kakashi!" said Suzu who started to read more.

"Well-" Akemi started off but Suzu slapped the back of her head and whispered. "Don't say anything idiot"  
"Ah, Going to grandma's house hu?"

"No we're going to Konoha High School." answered Moriko.

"..."

"..."

"I see, you're in luck."

This caught there attention.  
"Not only do I know the way to Grandma's house but also to Konoha High School." he said with a smirk that you could tell even though he is wearing a mask.

"No thanks but-" said Suzu but was interrupted by Akemi.  
"Really? Can you show us?" she said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll show you but you have to do something first..."

"Eh?" said both Akemi and Moriko.

Kakashi nodded.

"And what might that be?" asked Suzu seriously.

He stood between a pile of sticks, straw, and bricks. "I'm a wolf and I like challenges. Built a house out of these materials that I can't destroy and I'll show you to Konoha High School."

"Awesome dibs on the straw!" yelled Akemi.

"..." Moriko looked at the sticks while Suzu held some bricks in her hands while a sweat drop formed down her head until an idea popped in her head.

"How's about we make a deal." she said standing in front of the Wolf Kakashi.

He looked slightly confused for a moment, "What kind?"  
Suzu held a tied up Akemi in front of her. "We'll sacrifice Akemi if you show us the way!" she said bowing.

"What?" said Moriko and Akemi as a union.

Wolf Kakashi looked at Akemi for a second. "Okay deal."

Akemi was quiet or more like speechless.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" whispered Moriko to Suzu.

"I don't know but let's just slowly walk away."

"But Akem-"

"We'll come back for her later!" Said Suzu pushing Moriko in the direction Wolf Kakashi pointed holding directions that were written on a little piece of paper.

Suzu and Moriko were able to make it to school on time and had a long boring day, wondering what happen to there poor little friend Akemi. They were walking home after school slightly worried. Suddenly they saw Akemi eating a cookie.

"AKEMI!" they yelled jumping after her.

She slyly moved out of the way to the left causing them to miss her.

"Yo" was all Akemi said.

"Yo... YO WHAT HAPPENED?" said a frustrated Suzu.  
"I also wonder..." agreed Moriko.

"Well you see..."

They were at Kakashi's apartment in his kitchen. Kakashi reached for Akemi's hand until it was hit with a spoon.

"NO MORE CHOCOLATE CHIP'S TILL THE COOKIES ARE DONE!" Yelled Akemi mixing cookie dough together with chocolate chips.

"Awww but they're so gooood..." whined Kakashi disappointed.

"**You **wanted me to make you dinner and dessert! So shove off for a second."  
"Fine." he said pouting and sulked in the corner.

"Yeah he was hungry and asked me to cook for him that's all..." she said finishing her cookie.

"Wow... Do you have anymore?" questioned Suzu.

"Ha-ha no..." she said walking home.

Suzu and Moriko, disappointed followed her.

Moral of the story: Never use your friend to get directions or you will never get cookies in return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The End"

And at that, Suzu closed the book and looked at the amazed faces before her.

"WOW COOKIE I'M SO HUNGRY RIGHT NOW" Yelled Kiba going towards the kitchen.

Sweatdrops formed at everyone's head.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Yeah... Strange story hu? MUHAHHAHA Review please. -Won't without at least 2 reviews-

-DarkDragonFlameingIce-


	22. The Target Has A Name and Its Name Is

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sorry for not updating in a while I've been restricted from the internet... Eh computer. Yeah So I'll try really hard to do at least a couple more chapters and this one... Sorry I might not use all the characters you made for this story Sorry to much... Planning... Eh heheeh... Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Also Dark and Light's conversations are going to be in

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

By: DarkDragonFlameingIce

Shikamaru stared at the endless flow of clouds that freely passed by. Oh how he envied them. The wind blew at a mid level and the air was warm and comfy. What better day then to lay down and relax watching the Cloud Show? Of course not today since a curtain blonde keep blabbing on about how Sakura looks weird with short hair and complaining about how he wasn't listening to him.

"Shikamaru!" She continued whining.

"What?" Shikamaru finally answered with a lazy tone.

"I asked who you think is better Sakura or me!?" Ino practically yelled.

Shikamaru only turned over with a Why-Me expression. A vain popped out of Ino's head ready to attack Shikamaru but Choji came running towards them with a piece of cake and potato chips in his hands.

"I baked a cake that took me three hours 30 minutes, and 6 seconds to make. You want some?!" he yelled as he ran towards the two only to trip.

He dropped what he was holding only to keep rolling towards the two. Ino was about to yell but only to be caught in the roll with Choji as they jump over Shikamaru and roll down the hill. Shikamaru sighed and relaxed again staring up at the sky. Clouds... Yay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was sitting quietly alone in her three bedroom apartment. She slurped up the noodles of her ramen as she stared out into space. A loud knock came to her door. She snapped out of her gaze and automatically headed towards the door. She still wondered of which of the others had been out of the 'game'. Akemi opened the door slowly...

"What are you doing here?" she stared wondrously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihana was lightly hitting her head against the coffee table in front of her wondering when the next little event is going to come up. Like all the other's she wondered why this crystal has been taken as some little joke, but for a strange reason she had a little joy from these past few days though it is slowly making her lose her grip on why she came her. A vision of her older siblings being worshiped while, she stands in the back round looking away. Kihana snapped out of it when she suddenly felt a painful aura enter the room. Her head turned only slightly enough to see a glimpse of the figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Akemi yelled kicking him as he started to eat up the food.

"Ouch, not my fault you don't have _good_ food.." (Aka Ramen)

Akemi ate the rest of her Ramen before Naruto can attack hers and she continued to glare at him, then a though came up.

"Eh, Did anyone win the crystal yet?"

"How should I know I got kicked out!"

"Eh? For what?"

"Well..." Then he remembered he actually kicked himself out for Ramen. He blushed... "Well ah, you see I was so cool that I was to cool for that stupid crystal and it wasn't fair for everyone else..."

I wonder if she would believe something like that... Thought Naruto.

"Right...So how is Sasuke doing!?"

"You mean you didn't know -munches on chips- he got kicked out the same day as me"

"WHAT?!?"

"Sakura too, you mean he didn't tell you..."

Akemi turned red. "W-well no..."

"Aren't you guys going out or something?"  
"Well yeah... Or at least I think so..." Akemi looked down sadly staring at the floor spacing out again.

Naruto quickly noticed she was upset then stood up from the table. "Hey want to go out and get something to eat?"  
"But you practically devoured my fridge?!"

"But... You haven't eaten anything right?"

Akemi was about to answer but Naruto interrupted her.

"AWESOME! Time to get some ramen! Believe it!"

"Fine you win let's go get ramen..." sighed Akemi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah... Hello Gaara!" Kihana said nervously.

"..."

Kihana finally took a good look at his face, even though he wasn't facing her. His reddish-brown hair, the kanji that said Love on his forehead, his untouched skin and deadly look gave her unusual chills down her spine but not the bad ones, but the thing that drew her eyes to the most was his cold, sky blue eyes. They made her have a tingly feeling. She almost fell over when Gaara finally noticed her staring at him. She started to walk away red but tripped over the carpet. "Ep!" she squeaked out till something caught her. Sand surrounded her.

"Ah..." Kihana stood up straight.

"Watch where your going..." said Gaara coldly.

"Ah... Sorry!" She practically yelled from being nervous. Gaara was slightly off guard.

Out of embarrassment Kihana ran out of the room. Gaara stared after her slightly confused. _What was her name again? _Gaara started to get annoyed for not remembering her name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Akemi were sitting on the benches at non other then Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Two Miso Ramen!" ordered Naruto and the old man started to get the food ready.

Naruto looked at Akemi, "Aren't you having anything?"

SMACK

"OW what was that for!?!?"

She just gave him a long glare.

"..."

Akemi stared down starting to space off again.

Akemi ' I wonder where Sasuke is...'

Dark ' You're to trusty... You didn't even made it official and you think you two are going out'

Akemi ' ... I hate you...'

Light ' That wasn't very nice... Plus how couldn't she think that!'

The smell of ramen brought her back to reality. She turned to Naruto who was finished with his and was trying to sneak some of hers into his bowl. Akemi pushed her bowl towards him.

"I'm not very hungry after all..."

"IF YOU SAY SO!" he said stuffing the ramen into his mouth.

Akemi giggled watching ramen fly everywhere on Naruto's face. Hinata watched from afar at Naruto who was again stuffing his face, she felt slightly hurt she was with Akemi but didn't hate her. She just wished she was there also but she couldn't get the courage to walk over there. _Maybe I should write down what I say... No that's stupid... Ah._ Hinata finally shook her head and realized Akemi was waving at her to come. Her face turned completely red as she nervously walked towards the two.

"H-hello Akemi-Chan... N.. Naruto-Kun." ,she said quietly.

"Hey Hinata!" greeted Akemi.

"Hms Himsfhh (Hi Hinata)." said Naruto while still having food in his mouth.

She blushed and sat down next to Naruto playing with her fingers as she looked down.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" asked Naruto

"Oh! Yes.. I mean Yeah I.. Um." Hinata looked away embarrassed and ordered some Ramen.

Akemi stood up suddenly and banged her hand against the table.  
"That's It!" she said venomously before stomping away.

Hinata and Naruto stared after Akemi oddly.

"She's weird" mumbled Naruto.

A sweatdrop formed at Hinata's head.

Whatever got her mad, she sure didn't want to get in her way...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting around the house then suddenly.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!!"

"We are in the living room..." said 'everyone'

Ryou coughed. "Oh well... This is an emergency... The crystal has been stolen."

"GASP"

"SO... I guess you all have to go home. My village's special force will take care of this." he explained.

"Cant Konoha's shinobi take care of this?" asked Sachiko

"My Village's Shinobi are more familiar with the kind of power this crystal contains... We'll take care of it.." said Ryou demandingly.

"Where is Natsumiku?" said someone in the crowed.

"She went to inform my village about this event that happened..."

"Should se all stay in the hou-" Suzu started off till Moriko covered her mouth.

"We finally get to get out of the house! You know how long we've been here?!" whispered Moriko.

"... No..." she said between Moriko's fingers.

"Actually I don't know either..."

"Shouldn't you two be getting your things ready?" said Haru behind them.

The two jumped a little realizing everyone was leaving towards there room.

"But... Isn't this... Odd?" asked Suzu.

"Of course, that's why Leaf's going to keep an eye on this house..." he explained. "We aren't just going to give up that easily... And some other people from the other villages are probably thinking the same thing."

"Oh" they simply said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi started walking around blindly not knowing where she was actually going. But one thing was on her mind... FIND AND DESTROY _THE _TARGET. This target has a name... And his name is Sasuke Uchiha. She finally noticed she was finally towards the wood.

Akemi - _Yes, yes he might be training..._-

**_-Do you even know where the training grounds are?-_** Dark asked amused. 

- ... -

Light-**_It doesn't hurt to ask for directions.-_**

Akemi- _I have a problem... with asking strangers for directions...-_

Dark and light sighed at the same time.

Akemi shook her head and walked towards the forest anyways, but then suddenly a certain pink haired girl that was in front of her and was already in the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DA I updated Sorry for being 'lazy' xD I'll keep updated before I leave for vacation...

-DarkDragonFlamingIce


	23. What Did I Do?

**I wanted to tell everyone that I made up a new story called "The Mysterious Demons Ver. 2, it kind of has the same plot as this one but… Not, I would like you to take a look if you want. There's different OC coupling and the chapters won't really be the same. Anyways please enjoy this chapter, I worked on it all night hehehe.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Suzu and Moriko, heck I don't even own some of the Oc's in this story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Did I Do?**

Akemi looked stunned at Sakura who was unfortunate enough to get in her rain of terror run. The pink haired girl gave her a long and good glare before speaking up.

"I know where you're going…"

An idea popped up in Akemi's head, "Oh yeah Pinky? And which way is that?" she taunted.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're going to the training grounds where Sasuke-kun is!"

"Oh really and you mean on that path?" Akemi pointed at a random path.

"What? No that one," Sakura pointed at the one in the middle, "now as I was saying- HEY!"

**Dark- Idiot…**

Akemi didn't actually think it was going to work but she pushed passed Sakura and went on her way till a wrist pulled her back. Sakura pushed her back in front of her, "You're not going anywhere! I won't let you take him away from me!"

"Sakura there's something I need to tell you and I think you should have an option before I kick you butt even though I have a limping leg…."

"Phfft, Like that would ever happen, I'm a trained Shinobi!"

"Yeah trained in makeup and hair products maybe but anyways… I wanted to tell you I already won and you know what I kissed Sasuke too! More then once!"

"NO… NO! I don't believe it Sasuke wouldn't go out with a tramp like you! There all lies!" screamed Sakura holding onto herself.

Akemi's eye twitched but she held herself back, "Oh it's true… and you know what…" Sakura glared daggers at her, "I'm going to kiss him again and again so HA! Take that Pinky!" and with that last push Sakura attacked her to the ground.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a puff of smoke. Sakura coughed a couple times before noticing she was on top of a…. log? _Substitution Justus?!? When did she… How did she!?_ She suddenly realized that Akemi was not in the area.

"Damn it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akemi- How the heck did you learn that?!-**

**Dark- I have your memories to you know… I know about Naruto too…-**

**Light- it's true.. Luckily she took over before you actually did have a fight with Sakura.-**

**Akemi- Well --blush--you didn't have to tell her about Sasuke and me….-**

**Dark- Whatever let's go find that boy and Mak---**

"Akemi? What are you doing out here?" said a familiar voice.

"Sasuke! Ah I was looking for you." blushed Akemi completely forgetting what she was originally going to do, "I heard you weren't able to-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving don't follow me." Yelled Sasuke pushing past her roughly.

Akemi stumbled a bit but recovered she clenched her hand into a fist and turned around, "What's wrong with you!" she yelled so he could hear..

He keep walking and walking, he didn't even flinch or look back even once. Akemi stood there staring as he got farther and farther away. _What did I do? _Was the only question that came to mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked home, as he entered the door he threw his training equipment on the floor and he even knocked over a couple coffee tables before slumping down on the floor. He grasped onto his hair, "I'm sorry… I couldn't get it for you, I'm sorry Akemi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was walking down the busy streets of Konoha, she was blindly leading her self anywhere to deep in thought.

**Dark- What a jerk, I can't believe he Just UGH**

**Light- There has to be an explanation… I mean he hasn't acted this way to us.**

**Dark- SO we should just go kick his ass right now!**

**Light- No we should let him cool off before we find out what's going on… without violence..**

**Dark- UGH you're always the peace hippy! Why not take some action already! Let's go break down his door or maybe egg his house!**

**Light- Shut it big mouth! Sasuke would never act that way to us you know that….**

**Dark- then why did he hu?! Right Akemi?…Akemi?**

Akemi wanted to run away… Even in her mind she wanted to run away. _What did I do wrong? Was it my hair? Did I say something what!?_ Before she knew it she bumped into someone snapping her out of the trance, "S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Akemi?"

"Oh, it's Haru, hello there," she said putting on a fake smile but it didn't turn out so well.

Haru's huge grin disappeared, "Are you alright Akemi? Hey, why don't I treat you to some Dingo's? I know this shop near by!"

Akemi only nodded, something was seriously wrong. Usually Akemi would have a snappy come back or at least would say something…

They arrived and found an empty table for two, a nice waitress kindly took there order and added an oddly sweet tone as she asked for Haru's order. He notice Akemi gazing at the table

"..Ahh… We'll take the special…"

**Light- Akemi Tsukiko, if you don't talk to this man then I WILL! Stop thinking about Sasuke and start thinking about the OTHER people around you!**

Light was right… Sasuke wasn't the only person in her world! She looked over at Haru and suddenly felt like an idiot, "I'm sorry I had a long day, thank you for taking me out I think I needed this."

**Dark Yeah and an ass whopping**'

**Akemi-Shut up!**

"No problem, Actually I-"

"Here's the special you ordered, I got you a free extra refill!" she then gave Haru a wink.

Sweat drop…

"Ah Thank you…"

She skipped away and Akemi smirked, "Well aren't you Mr. Ladysman?"

Haru also smirked and leaned in closer, " Well you're not bad yourself Hikaru-chan."

_I totally forgot that he calls me that, _"Let's dig in!" She said with a small blush.

That night they laughed and ate a whole bunch of sweets! For a while Akemi felt normal again. She gazed out side of the shop and noticed how dark it was, "Oh no, I should head back and WAIT A MINUTE What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that crazy house?!"

"Wow you just realized that?"

Akemi frantically nodded.

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but…" Haru leaned in a little closer.

Akemi also leaned in, "I'm all ears…"

"It's been stolen…" He whispered ever so slightly.

"No way!" she whispered back.

"Way, and now there's this whole investigation, I suspect Natsumiku to be the main suspect… I mean, don't you think someone would have found it after all these years?"

Akemi tensed up, now that she thought about it she found it easily how the heck could she have not known where it was in the first place! "I agree, she is a very suspicious lady…"

"YO!" There intense conversation was interrupted by the one and only Copy eye ninja. He sat at the edge of the table with a dango in one hand and in the other Icha Icha Paradise, "You two seem unusually close."

The two blushed, "No we're not!" they both said at the same time, the two looked at each other.

"Right, now Haru I hope you're not giving away secret information."

"Hahaha I don't know what you're talking about…."

Before Kakashi could counter attack a man with a Konoha head band came running up to the group, "Haru! The Hokage would like to talk to you immediately!"

Haru nodded before placing some money on the table, "This was a lovely chat Hikaru, maybe we should do this again soon, well gotta go later!" and with that he disappeared.

"Hikaru?" Kakashi gave Akemi a strange look."It's a long exploitation that's none of your business…" Akemi said giving him a long stare.

"Fair enough, I guess I should be heading out too." He began to stand up before a hand grabbed his arm sleeve. He looked down to see an embarrassed Akemi."I don't know which way to get home…"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Okay, let's get going then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review! And Thanks for the reviews, I wouldn't be so inspired if it wasn't for you guys.


	24. Akemi Tsukiko: Abandon Memories

I'm REDOING ALL THE CHAPTERS! BUT I'll still add more since I have a lot of time… I think I'm going to keep trying to finish up this story and keep all of the others, except The Mysterious Demons Ver 2, on hold till this one is done…. Which leaved only one other story XDD!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu! I don't even own some of the Oc's, Radarada.**

**Warning: Language and D: Sad story! And some possible grammar mistakes, I was up all night writing this one… It's currently 4 am.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Okay, I know lately it's been focusing on Akemi, Don't worry… After this chapter (which is all about her hanging out with Kakashi.) I'll focus on the others! I swear. I just want to get this part over with!

_Thoughts_

**Other's thoughts**

**_Other other's thoughts_  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akemi: Abandoned Memories**

As they were walking Akemi's mind wondered off, she keep replaying Sasuke shrugging her off wand walking away. She keep thinking of other words he could have meant like "I hate you! Don't bother me!" Or "Leave me along Freak!" and that made her tense up. She felt like crawling into a corner and wanted to be left alone… Or at least she thought. Unknowingly she began to cling to Kakashi's arm. He didn't mind but he noticed she's been acting weird lately. They were walking really slow since her leg wasn't fully healed yet and a few of the villagers began to stare.

"Akemi, want to rest for a bit?" He offered.

"…No I'm okay," she answered quietly.

He nodded and they keep walking, they passed a few markets filled with people but they finally reached a point where there was less and less citizens. Akemi's leg began to strain so she finally got the courage to ask if they could sit down for a bit. They were in the middle of a kids playground so they sat on a near by bench.

Kakashi sighed which caught Akemi's attention, "Look, I know there's something wrong with you. Usually you're bouncing off the walls what's wrong? It's getting me worried."

Akemi's eyes perked up, "YOU're worried about… Me?""Well I wouldn't be asking you what's wrong with you right?"

"Oh… Well… I think Sasuke's mad at me…" She finally confessed."…Oh… What's wrong with him now?" He asked a little disappointed for some reason.

"I don't know! I just go up to him and ask him how the whole thing went at that house and he completely ditches me in the middle of no where saying 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' and now I keep wondering what I did wrong!" Yelled Akemi frustrated, she was so frustrated she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

_Crap_, Kakashi was not good with girls crying… Not at all. He did NOT know what to do at all… So he just patted her on the back, "Ah.." suddenly she looked up at him.

"Kakashi?" She said with more tears flowering from her eyes, to him it made her eyes sparkle in an odd messed up way that made him want to hit himself for thinking that.

_Oh no.._ "…Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a freak?" she asked serious. He then gave her a weird look.

"You're a bit odd in a good way, but no, Not a freak."

She then laughed, "Weird.. Because almost all my life that's what people called me?"

His eyes narrowed, "Well, they probably don't know the real you, you shouldn't take it seriously."

She laughed a little, "Yeah… But.. After a while I began to believe them…"

**FLASH BACK.**

_A young version of Akemi was playing at the town's playground, she happily dug up holes in the sandbox with the orphanage's gardening shovel. It just looked so cute! She then noticed a strange looking man harassing one of the kids from the orphanage. She quickly got a closer look._

"_NO! I don't want to go with you!"_

_Akemi remembered how the Adults at the Orphanage told them to avoid strangers, especially the one's that tried to take them away._

"_Come on, I'll give you a nice home…" said the creepy man, suddenly a Gardening shovel was thrown near him and missed him by an inch, it was stuck in a near by tree showing how much force was in it._

_Akemi Stood tall yelling at him, "Don't you dare touch her freak!" and with that she jumped up oddly high and kicked him in the face._

_He fell back and crawled away screaming that a demonic girl was after him. Akemi looked over at the girl who was staring at her with wide eyes. She stretched out her eyes and smiled, "Do you need help up?"_

_The girl screamed and jumped up running away from her, "D-don't bother me you… YOU FREAK!"_

_A very confused Akemi stared off in her direction wondering what a freak was. "Eh?"_

_--------------later that day-----------_

_Akemi was getting a snack to eat and entered the cafeteria along with the other kids. She then spotted the girl talking with another group of kids. The all looked at her and laughed. She blinked a few times before walking up to them. "WAIT!" she stopped._

"_Don't come near us! You're a freak! We don't want your weirdo germs!"_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

"_We heard about how you did all these weird things at the park! Like throwing shovels and jumping high in the air!"_

"_Ah… I don't' know how it happened… It just kind of did… I-""Shut up! Just get lost freak."_

_Tears welded up in to her eyes and she ran back to her room._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Akemi was now in middle school, she was taking notes before a ball of paper hit the back of her head. The whole class began to giggle. She frowned and started to write again. Once again a ball of paper hit the back of her head and that made her click._

"_YOU BETTER STOP THROWING THAT DAMN PAPER AT ME YOU JERK!" She yelled standing up staring at the boy behind her._

"_MISS AKEMI! TO the principle's office now! And you too Toshiji!"_

_The two groaned and they ended up with detention._

_-----------------_

_Akemi was walking back to the orphanage after detention till a group of boys stopped her, "Hey freak! You're big mouth got me into trouble!" yelled Toshiji pushing her back a little making her bump into one of the other guys. They all gathered around her and she realized what was going on. She dropped her books and cracked her knuckles glaring at Toshiji._

_-----------------_

_Akemi arrived to class the next day with a black eye and a few bandages on her face and her left arm wrapped up. Her legs were also bruised. The teacher gave her a weird looked but shrugged it off. The whole classed stared as she went to her seat. Suddenly she got a glimpse of the whispers._

"_See! I told you, the freak beat up a whole group of guys and even Toshiji ended up in the hospital.""I heard she taunted them!""I heard she just wanted to fight so she picked the closes people near her.."_

"_What a freak."_

"_Weirdo!"_

_Akemi gripped onto her skirt. She put her head down into her desk. No, It's not true.. They… and before she knew it the bell rang and she ran out as quick as possible. When she arrived to her locker she almost fell. All over her locker was words painted on. Stupid! Idiot! Weirdo! Get Lost! Loser! And the largest one on the locker was… FREAK!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Akemi finally was able to find a family. From he stories she heard family's were always nice and warm, they gave you hugs and told them they loved you while calling you daughter or son., she felt this family was a bit off._

"_Hey you!"_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Go get me a beer, and don't take to long!"_

"_Y-yes dad…"_

"_DON"T CALL ME THAT!" She jumped, "I'm not your real dad… Your real dad abandoned you because you know why?" She shook her head, "He didn't want you! Now go and get me that beer." She ran off to the kitchen quickly._

_She ran so fast she didn't see the older lady come her way, she ended up colliding with her and making them both fall to the ground. "AKEMI! What the hell do you think you're doing? I can't believe how useless you can be some times!" she yelled getting up._

"_I-I'm sorry…"_

"_Oh, you'll be sorry soon."_

_--------------------------------_

_That night Akemi crawled into bed with new bandages on her back, it took her a while to take care of it so now they'll probably become scars, before the lady shut the door she said, "get some sleep… Freak…"_

_Akemi silently cried, What is a freak? I am one… I am one.. She rocked her self back and forth repeating the word in her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A young teen version of Akemi was being held back by two guys while one began to talk to her, "So what are you?"_

_Akemi glared at him, he still hasn't forgiven her for beating him up long ago and she remained silent. He growled and punched her in the stomach that time causing her to cough up some blood. " I ASKED WHAT YOU WHERE."_

_She coughed again and the two guys let her fall the ground, "Toshiji, I think we should go-"_

"_NO, not until she answers me," He kicked her making her fall on her stomach, "and it's not like she has anyone worrying about her.. I mean she doesn't even have a family… The last family finally got tired of her long ago and abandoned her not long after having her… Just like mommy and daddy right… So now tell me… what are you?"_

_She whispered something and he asked again, " I didn't hear you, What are you?"_

"_A-a F-freak…"_

"_Good…" He kicked her one last time before walking off all high and mighty._

_Akemi laid there as the word echoed through her head, freak. She should be use to it now. She curled up into a ball and began to cry, he was right… No one cared about her now, no one worried… If she died right now it wouldn't matter. She felt like she had no purpose in life but to be everyone's chew toy. I mean Look at me now… I'm crying like such a weakling… __**It's okay.**__ Hu? What was that…__** It's okay to cry…**__ The voice was soft and warm. It made her want to get up so she did. __**Let's show them…**__ Show who? __**Everyone… Let's show everyone that you're not a freak.**__ But… But how? __**Prove them wrong by going to class and show them what a great person you are… Show them you won't give up.**__ O-okay…_

_------------------------------------_

_The next morning Akemi showed up to class with the usual bandages, everyone was use to it by now. She heard the usual names but keep her head high a the voice said. The bell rang and she left after everyone did. She then heard a group of kids laugh at a girl who dropped all her papers on the floor. She looked new. She had short black hair and very tan skin. But she had the most amazing green eyes. _

"_Watch it Geek! Hahaha"_

_The girl looked up at the others innocently, "What did I do to you?" With that question Akemi realized something._

_They looked at her for a moment before glaring, "You crawled into our territory… Freak!"_

_And with that Akemi punched the person taunting the girl who fell back into other people._

"_Y-you… How dare you… She didn't do anything to you! What's wrong with you!? Do you people enjoy torturing others? To me .. To me YOU guys are the Freaks!" Yelled all stared at her amazed, Akemi helped the girl up and she smiled, "Hello, I'm Tsukiko Akemi, nice to meet you. Please ignore these guys. They're just jealous of how awesome you are."_

_The girl blinked a few times before smiling, "Thank you! Kasumi Moriko's the name but you can call me Moriko-chan!" she said happily._

_Finally someone in the group spoke up, "Great, now the freak has another freak…" and soon that person was on the ground with the other._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Akemi finished her story, she left out a few parts that were hard to talk about but she let it all out. She clinged onto Kakashi who openly let her cry onto his chest. Once again he was shocked. It suddenly reminded him of his own past… How everyone taunted him about his father and it sent chills down his spin. He held onto her back and gently let his finger tips run through her hair. Honestly these were the only few words that came to mind.

"It's okay… You're not alone anymore."

Akemi's gripped tightened, he was right… Ever since she met Moriko the world seemed brighter and Suzu helped out too. She slowly felt stronger as the time went by, her confidence grew too… Because.. She wasn't a freak. She had Moriko, Suzu, Naruto, and all the others.. And.. She looked up at Kakashi. She rubbed her eyes finally puling away. She blushed a little realizing what she was doing, "Sorry you had to hear my whole sob story, I guess I haven't forgiven it still." She said rubbing the back of her head staring out at the sky. It was even more darker then before but the stars looked wonderful. Seeing them made her feel little bit better.

"It's okay, I hear it's good to talk about these things to people." _Gai and the others keep telling me that._ His eye twitched at the thought of crying on Gai's shoulder.

"Pfffht Hahah You must be thinking about something weird because Hahahah, you're expression is priceless, hahaha."

"…Usually masks hide my expressions, I guess these are useless some times hu?" he said relieves she finally laughed.

"NO! They work! I just can tell when I look into your.. Er.. Eye hahaha." Akemi said waving her hands in front of her.

"Good, I guess I just have to work on that then hu?" he nodded.

Akemi laughed again and realized the sudden realized she felt a little lighter which made her smile even more, "Thanks again Kakashi, It really helped, I'm afraid that if you didn't say that to me… I would have closed up my heart again."

"…" Kakashi gazed out at the sky. He remembered being an assassin and heartlessly killing others under orders. He remembered how it felt after loosing Obito, Sensei, and Ren. He closed off his heart… but now.. He closed his eyes and thought of the times he had with Team 7, Naruto… Sakura.. And….

"Well, what ever Sasuke said, he probably wasn't thinking. Some times he just blindly says things so try not to take it to heart when he's in his macho moods. He may be my student but he still has a lot of pride."

"I guess your right, I sure get worked up for other people's dumb words." she pouted standing up.

He stood up himself and they both began walking again, "Yeah… I guess you cant help it?" He shrugged.

"…What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko opened the door and Attacked Akemi, "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU!?" Tears formed into Moriko's eyes as she clinged onto Akemi. She then turned her attention to Kakashi, "AND YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KEEPING HER OUT THIS LATE!? YOU TWO WHEREN'T-" suddenly she was quiet… She gave Akemi a weird look before smirking. "Ohhhh I get it now…"

Akemi turned bright red and whacked Moriko in the back of her head, "I WAS LOST AGAIN OKAY! I ADMIT IT AND KAKASHI JUST TOOK ME HOME OKAY!"

"FINE fine… Jeez, You're going to wake Suzu up if you keep yelling…"

"I'm already awake… from YOU yelling… Akemi your back! I was afraid you got lost again!"

She hit the nail right then.

Akemi turned to Kakashi who was just about to leave. "HEY YOU!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around pointing at himself. "Yeah you!" she smirked.

"Yes ma'am" he answered jokingly.

She gave him the peace sign, "thanks again!"

He smiled under his mask and said softly, "Your welcome Akemi," ending it with warmness.

With that he disappeared in the leaves.

"Akemi? Are you okay? Hurry and get inside you should get some rest." Said a worried just stood there, "AKEMI!"

Akemi's face was bright red and her heart was beating unusually fast, _Oh no.._

**Oh Yes…**

_**I agree…**_

_Shut up…_

Ba-dump.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Kakashi didn't have time to stop by the Memorial in order to look at his best friends names, he actually sleep in. He quickly got dress and headed out to the meeting spot.

----------------

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Pointed Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "I woke up late."

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF LI-… Wait did you say you woke up late?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I was up late." he answered truthfully.

"Ooooh, I bet you were with a girl Sensei." Laughed Naruto who was oddly correct in a different way.

"Right whatever, let's go to the training grounds."

Before they left he notice Sasuke was even more quiet and distant then usual but he still gave him a hard glare without him noticing. Suddenly the words of Akemi rang though his head.

"_I don't know! I just go up to him and ask him how the whole thing went at that house and he completely ditches me in the middle of no where saying 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' and now I keep wondering what I did wrong!" Yelled Akemi frustrated, she was so frustrated she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes._

_I guess I'll talk to him about it later…_ Noted Kakashi.

--------------------------

Sasuke wasn't having a very good day, Kakashi was working him harder then usual and it pissed him off. Usually he would want this but today just wasn't the day. At the end he was covered in sweat along with his team mates. Kakashi on the other hand didn't break a sweat.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow around the same time."

"You mean two hours after the original time?" asked Sasuke."Yep, but who knows. I might actually show up on time one day… And when I do you three better be there."

They all froze in place at his icy voice, Kakashi meirly chuckled after seeing their expressions. _Some times being Jonin has it's peaks._

Sasuke was about to leave till Kakashi stopped him, "YO Sasuke!"

"Yes Sensei?" he answered oviously annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about something outside of Teacher-student business."

This caught Sasuke's interest, "Oh really? What is it?"

"It's about Akemi, she seemed upset over something you said and-" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"It's none of your business so back off!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"It's my business when she's wondering around town like a lifeless shell on a wounded leg." Sasuke wanted to hit himself, he totally forgotten about her leg.

"Is she okay?" he asked suddenly worried which angered Kakashi a little.

"I don't know, Maybe you should go talk to her yourself and maybe add an apology, so yeah, we're done for the day. Later" and then Sasuke was alone at the training grounds thinking to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi decided she really, really needed a job. I mean Really did, the Hokage kindly gave her extra time because of the whole contest at that house and her being wounded but, she wanted to get a head start. Hopefully she won't get lost… Again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke passed through the people on the streets hoping on finding Akemi, she just got don't checking her house only to find it empty (he broke in through a window.) and so now he had look for her… I mean.. A wounded girl can't get that far right?

-----------------------------

Akemi sighed, she had finally beat the top score at new game called "Pico Pico Attack" at the new arcade place in Konoha. She tried to apply here but they saddly weren't hiering, so she played a few rounds. She stepped out and wandered again. While deep in thought she spotted a familiar duck butt shaped hair cut in the distance.. HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HER!

_OH CRAP!_

She turned around and acted like she didn't see him at all._ **Just act normal.**_ Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up in horror to become face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I really didn't intend on making her past so long… But I hope you enjoyed it. I lied, there will be a little more Akemi at the beginning of the next chapter.

**Ba-dump: usually the sound of a heart beat, used in a lot of romantic situations.**

**Read and Review! No flames please.**


	25. Moriko Kasumi: Abandon Memories

I don't know if you noticed but I combined The Darkness Has Taken Over with Finding a Job! Which is why it's a chapter down D: I redid a few chapters~~ Check it out if you want. Only chapter's 1, 2, and 3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu**

**Warning: Language and Flash Back and some MorikoxItachi XD.**

**Dark's Thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

_Anyone else's thoughts Thought's_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moriko: Abandon Memories**

Akemi's face fell, Sasuke dragged her into a near by ally to get some time alone with a lot of struggle, "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up! People are starring!"

"Don't tell me to shut up you.. You JERK!"

Everyone shrugged it off and assumed they were just a fighting couple.

Sasuke finally let her go and she jumped a few feet away from him and brushed her self off, "What do YOU want?"

Sasuke recalled Kakashi saying she was walking around like a lifeless shell. She didn't look like one to him.

"I wanted to say sorry, I was acting like a jerk yesterday because I was just a little stressed."

_Kakashi probably told him to do it…_ Akemi thought for a while and her eyes softened, _I guess I should-_

**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**

_**You're not going to forgive him after what he made you go through yesterday are you?**_

**YEAH!**

…_Your right what was I thinking!?!_

Akemi frowned, "I'm not going to forgive you until you give me the most Coolest Awesomerific Magnificent apology anyone's ever given before! When you have that then I'll forgive you!" She then turned around and walked away leaving a surprised Sasuke.

_This is going to be harder then I thought._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the late afternoon when Moriko finally got off her job. Her last costumers where Naruto and Hinata, They just looked SO cute together! Naruto actually SLOWLY ate his ramen in front of her.

She stretched out and said her good byes before walking home. As she walked through the crowd her thoughts wondered towards Itachi, _I wonder how he is.. I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder what he's doing right now…_ Her thoughts wandered to when she first met him. He was in the forest wounded. _I should go check the forest one last time!_ and with that she ran off.

------------------------------------------------

Moriko wandered around and she finally found the place where she first laid eyes on his inhuman beauty. She laid in the spot where she found him wounded and closed her eyes, the world seemed so quiet, she didn't like it. Actually she hated it. It made her think about her past.

----------FLASH BACK-----------

_A young Moriko was sitting in her older sister's room playing with dollies while her sister Moko was doing homework. Moko smiled as she watched her sister, "Hey Mori! Want to go out and get Ice cream?"_

"_I sure do!"_

_They got ready and Moko yelled, "Mom, we're going out!"_

_There was silence so they left._

_----------------------------------------_

_Moko and Moriko were walking down a path that was almost abandon and past a gardening place which made Moriko stop and stare, her sister only smiled till a strange man grabbed her arm, "Moko you bitch! You still owe me money!"_

"_P-please… Not in front of my sister." she pleaded._

_Moriko turned around and saw a very large man with a tattoo of a snake around his arm. His face was to dark for her to see, "I don't care who's around, I need my money. You know what will happen if I don't get it…" He slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground._

"_Moko!" yelled Moriko going to her side._

"_M-Moriko… Run.."_

_Suddenly Moriko was lifted up by the hood. She kicked and scream only to be thrown to the side, "Stay out of this brat!"_

_She watched as the man slowly went towards her sister, __**S-someone please help… Please!**__ Tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly the garden shop's glass shattered and a large plant vine grabbed the man by the neck choking him. He began to struggle but soon he stopped moving. Moriko just stared wide eyed as the lifeless man hanged there. Her sister Moko was not in any better shape._

"_Moriko! Let's go! Hurry!" Moko grabbed Moriko's arm and they ran off._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Moriko! I thought I told you not to use your powers ever!" Yelled Moko._

_Moriko began to cry, "S-sorry I-I I got scared and I didn't want him to hurt you."_

_Moko took a few deep breaths and calmed down, "I know but please, never again okay?"_

_Moriko frantically nodded._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A few years later Moriko arrived home, "I'm home!" she yelled._

_She wandered the house to find it quieter then usual. Usually Moko was home by now. She checked her room to found her mother gazing at a single paper. Moko's room was cleaned out and her mother stared at her. She dropped the paper on the bed and walked past Moriko. "Mom. What's going on?"_

"_Moko's gone, and like your brother. She left us too…" Her mother said emotionlessly._

_The door shut behind Moriko as she blankly stared at the sheet of paper on the newly made bed. __**It can't be true, It just can't be true. Moko wouldn't leave me!**_

_Moriko grabbed the paper and began to read it._

"_I'm sorry, I can't stand living in this town anymore. If anyone asks I left the country. I know you wouldn't care mother, I bet you're probably happy now… Moriko… I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Moko"_

_Moriko sat there for hours staring at the paper, her tears began to make the ink smug. __**No, please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone.**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moriko was in class and they started a project. They had to gather into groups and Moriko shyly stood there trying to find a group. She had a hard time making friends because they all thought she was different… She found an odd numbered group and finally asked,_

"_Looks like you're missing a person, Can I join?" She asked with a smile._

"_Oh it's Moriko…" they looked around and sighed, "I guess you can…"_

_Moriko grinned, "Cool let's get this party started!"_

_They all gave her a weird look, "Whatever, just go get the seeds for the project."_

_Moriko's eyes widen, "..Seeds?"_

"_Are you stupid! We're growing plants, where you not listening?! Just to get the seeds, the seeeeeds!"_

"_O-okay…"_

_Moriko slowly made her way to the front of the class and she knew something bad was going to happen. __**Just calm down, if you get nervous it will react…**__ Moriko reached for the seeds then it happened…_

_Suddenly they grew and grew and wrapped around her body, "Oh Crap!" The flowers bloomed and clinged to her body and the whole class stared at this strange predicament. _

"_Moriko's a freak!"_

"_What's going on?! How did you do that!?"_

"_Ms. Kasumi what's going on? I'm calling your mother. Quiet down class."_

"_I always knew she was a weirdo."_

"_I-I…" Moriko's words drifted off. She attempted to get free and ran out of the class. __**Why does this always happen to me?**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moriko sat home, it was quiet yet again. Her mother was home but it was always quiet. As if she was the last person on the earth and she didn't like it. She sighed. Out of no where her window shattered making her jump off her bed. A rock landed on the floor, it had a note attached to it and she opened up to find in big letters it said, "FREAK! Get out of our town! We don't want freaks like you around." The note dropped and her mother walked in. "What's going on!? I just got calls from the school saying you did that THING you do during class. You know what this means?! We have to move AGAIN! I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Maybe you should run away too!"_

"_I'm sorry It just happened and.."_

"_I don't want to hear it. Get packed by tomorrow." Her mother slammed the door._

_She curled up into a ball. __**Moko… Where are you now? Are you happy? Why didn't you bring me with you?**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moriko was starting her new school, she got some odd looks and they all whispered. Moriko frowned, not again…_

_Suddenly a foot was in her way and she tripped causing her new books to fall all over the floor. __**Great just great…**__ she scrambled to get her things together and tried to ignore the laughter._

"_Watch it geek! Hahahaha"_

_She finally looked up and asked, "What did I do to you?"_

_The laugher died down and finally someone said something, " You crawled into our territory… Freak!"_

_Suddenly out of no where the person got punched by a girl, she was about Moriko's Height and had long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She had a lot of bandages all over her body but she seemed pretty cute. Moriko just stared amazed at the girl that just defended her. _

"_Y-you… How dare you… She didn't do anything to you! What's wrong with you!? Do you people enjoy torturing others? To me… To me YOU guys are the Freaks!" she yelled._

_Moriko just stared open mouth at the girl, no one ever defended her before other then her older siblings. Moriko jumped a little as the girl held her hand out. Moriko happily took it and she helped her up._

"_Hello, I'm Tsukiko Akemi, nice to meet you. Please ignore these guys. They're just jealous of how awesome you are."_

_Moriko's face warmed up a little as she blinked a few times. A smile creped up on her lips, "Thank you! Kasumi Moriko's the name but, you can call me Moriko-chan!"_

_Someone else from the group spoke up, "Great, now the freak has another freak…" and suddenly Akemi punched them and they feel to the ground._

_Moriko covered her mouth trying to hold back her snickering._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not long after they meet Suzu and they all became good friends. Soon after that they found out about Moriko's powers which surprisingly they thought was cool. She was so surprised that she ended up crying. Moriko felt a cold chill down her spine. She didn't like being alone anymore. All those times she sat in her house alone was torture to her… Some how the world gathered the three together to help save each other from themselves. A warm hand slid down Moriko's neck making her jump back into reality.

"Hello Moriko."

"I-Itachi!" She said happily.

She got up and clinged onto him giving him a warm hug, "It's been so long Itachi I was beginning to worry."

Itachi was a little taken back but didn't show it. He never thought anyone would worry about him after THAT happened. He returned the hug. "You looked lonely, I thought I'd join you."

Moriko blushed and looked up at him, "Yeah, I-I don't like being alone thank you for joining me."

"if you don't like being alone why are you in the forest?"

"I… I wanted to see you again." She finished with a sweet tone and added a blush. She covered her embarrassed face in his chest.

Itachi chuckled, it's also been a while since he was hugged like this but he knew he shouldn't but he did like it. Well when it came from her. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "You know you shouldn't get involved with someone like me.. I'm a dangerous guy."

The way he said it sent chills down her spine. She gripped onto him harder and mumbled into his chest. "I don't care, I like being around you… It feels nice."

Itachi lifted her face by her chin and looked her in the eyes, his eyes where their normal color, "Weird, because I was thinking the same thing."

He then pressed his lips on hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He had a strong tangy taste that she couldn't get enough of. She pressed forward more and he pulled her closer. He liked this feeling, the feelings of her honey coated lips against his own, her arms wrapped around him. Her warm body heat against his own. He wanted more. Itachi pulled away because Moriko needed air. Her face was bright red and her green orbs where wide. She let his finger trace her lips and it tickled a little. Itachi once again lowered his lips onto hers, starting out with a long passionate one, he then licked her lips demanding an opening which he allowed. There tongues danced for a while before he gently pushed her against a near by tree. Suddenly the trees themselves lowered and covered the two from any outside intruders. Itachi was a little intrigued but didn't care at the moment. All his focus was on the girl in front of him. Moriko began to worry and wonder if he was freaked out by this but her nerves calmed as he placed a kiss on her neck. Moriko closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence taking in every touch. His hands began to wander to the back of her shirt, there was a zipper and he slowly began to unzip it.

"Ah, Itachi.." she said quietly.

Itachi stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eye, "It's okay, I won't cause you any pain… Do you trust me?"

Moriko's face warmed and could see the lust in his eyes, if she could see that he probably could see her own. "Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi didn't have a very successful day finding a job._ I didn't think it was this hard…_

She was passing by the forest and notice a large amount of birds fleeing from an area of the forest.

"That's weird.. I wonder what's going on…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read and Review! Thank you!**


	26. Let's Be Alone Together

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto! Only Akemi, Suzu, and Moriko!**

**Warning: Language and suggestive sexual themes from the last chapter...  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let's Be Alone Together**

Akemi began to get curious, but she wasn't in the right condition to go exploring so she shrugged it off. Instead she gave up for the day on looking for a job. She heard even Suzu found a job. She was surprised since Suzu never worked a day in her life. Annoyed, Akemi decided to go home, maybe she needed some time to think to herself. As she walked she saw a strange looking group of kids playing on a roof top. One looked familiar.. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Konohamaru! Watch out you're going to slip!" yelled a young girl about the boys age.

"Oh don't worry Moegi. I'm just going to- Ahh" suddenly Konohamaru lost his balance and feel back. He screamed as he rolled off the roof.

Without any thought Akemi ran even on her bad leg and caught the poor boy causing them both to fall back. He had swirls in his eyes as he laid on top of Akemi who also had swirls in her eyes.

"Konohamaru!" Yelled Naruto who was running their way.

"Eh? Big Brother?" Konohamaru attempted to get up but he ended up molesting Akemi's chest along the way.

Akemi then pushed the little guy off, "Why you little-ACK" Akemi feel to the ground and held onto her ankle, "Oooooh, I think I hurt my ankle… Now my leg is even worse then before.. Ooow."

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" apologized Konohamaru looking a little down.

"It's okay.. I just need to get this on Ice-Ack" Suddenly Naruto lifted Akemi up.

"Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital in no time!" Suddenly Naruto jumped off and Akemi began to wave her arms in the air screaming for help.

Udon and Moegi ran up to Konohamaru asking what happened.

"I just got to second base with a girl! It was awesome." suddenly Moegi smacked him behind the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was sitting in the Hokage's office, He took a few smokes from his pipe before saying something,

"Ms. Tsukiko," She sat up straight, "You know why I gave you those few extra weeks?"

Suddenly the room seemed smaller, "Ah…."

"So your leg can heal…"

"I know! But my leg wasn't that bad so I wanted a head start, if you haven't notice I'm really horrible at getting jobs."

Sarutobi sighed, he was getting to soft, "Okay I'll add on a few extra weeks to let your ankle heal," he glanced at her wrapped up ankle, "And just so you won't get into any more trouble I'm putting you under Kakashi's care."

Akemi and Kakashi yelled at the same time, "WHAT?!"

--------

_Akemi was being carried by Naruto who was half way to the hospital, "HEY Stop moving around I might drop you!"_

"_You're crazy! Put me down! Why can't we walk the normal way!" Akemi screamed clinging onto dear life._

_Naruto stopped on top of a building and let Akemi down who ended up stumbling a little once pain went through her ankle, "Ugh, I'm not sure I can go on." she said falling the ground, "Naruto come closer."_

_A concerned Naruto kneeled down, "Yeah?"_

"_G-go on without me… I don't think I can make it…"_

"_WHAT!? No way! I'll never leave anyone behind that's my nindo!" And with that he picked her up again._

"_I was kidding put me down! I don't want to die!" She yelled hopping someone would save her._

"_Ah Naruto…" _

"_Kakashi-Sensei!?" said a surprised Naruto._

"_What are you doing to Akemi?" He asked in his usual tone._

"_Oh, you see…."_

_Naruto explained what happened with Konohamaru._

"_I see, so in the end Akemi's leg's worse now?"_

"_Oh Kakashi it was horrible! Not only did I get injured but I got molested by a kid too!" cried Akemi._

"_Well, I have to meet Hinata soon so I'll just leave her in your care Kakashi,, I trust you! LATER" and Naruto jumped off without them even having a word in it._

_Kakashi looked over at Akemi and decided to tease her, "An eight year-old hu?"_

"_Shut up."_

-----------

"Hokage-Sama I don't mean to disagree but, she's staying with three girls her age and-"

"It seems that that isn't working for her right now since they're out most of the time, since you don't have missions for a couple weeks you have the time right?"

"…I don't?"

"You don't now, don't worry, it will only be till night and then you can just take her home. Just think of this as another mission."

Kakashi sighed but agreed.

Akemi on the other hand wasn't that happy, "WHAT is wrong with me being around YOU all day KAKASHI!? Do you not like me or something." Unknowingly tears began to appear in her eyes.

_He was nice to me yesterday…_

**HE has been having weird behavior**

_**Hum… I think you're thinking too much into this.**_

The Hokage and Kakashi froze. He actually felt the exact opposite which was the problem.

"It's nothing like that! I actually like you… I MEAN.. You know what I mean. It's just that I don't want you to be bored hanging around me…" Kakashi tired to explain.

Akemi calmed down, "Oh, You're kidding me! Kakashi, when you're with me you'll never be bored!"

The Third and Kakashi blushed, that sound a little wrong to both of them. _Get a hold of yourself Kakashi._

"I guess I should tell my team hu? We'll be leaving now Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi grabbed Akemi and held her princess style and he was off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to a small apartment, it was simple and was very small. Akemi only stared. There was a bed, a desk, and books with a few plants. "I would have thought you'd have a bigger space then this," She commented.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I'm not home all the time so I don't need a fancy house like Sasuke."

Akemi was a little taken back, "Ah… It's not that I mind. Actually I had an apartment like this once, also I didn't even mention Sasuke." She sat at the desk, "This place feels kind of homie."

"Sorry, I had a long day." he turned around and thought for a moment, "You should stay here while I go talk with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I put a seal on this apartment so I know who goes in an out got it."

"… You actually think I'm going to escape."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'll be right back." and he disappeared before Akemi could put any word into it.

She sighed and decided to wander. She noticed a few doors. The first one was a bathroom and the next one was surprisingly another room, _Is he soo lazy that he won't go into another room to sleep?_ She wondered. She checked the next door to find it was a closet filled with his similar clothing along with a fully black one and a few boxes. Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. She pulled out a katana and stared amazed. She held onto the sheath of the sword and the handle before opening it up. It was that cold deadly silver that Akemi liked. It was smooth, beautiful yet deadly boy was this piece of steel lovely. She touched it gently then it ended up pricking her finger, _And sharp…_ Suddenly as she watched the blood touch the katana a pain sent through out her brain. She dropped the sword holding onto her head.

_Bodies surrounded her, she could smell the raw flesh, she could smell the iron in the blood. It made her want to throw up. But she was use to it. She held a katana to a man's neck and let her sword taste flesh once again. His lifeless body hit the floor and soon he was in his own pool of blood. She killed, heartlessly. She learned to switched off her emotions long ago. She killed. Not for herself but for other's. That's why she could heartlessly kill… She looked into a near by mirror. She had long silver hair that was stained with blood and the only seen eye was blue._

Akemi shook her head, _What was that?_ She wondered, a flashback? Impossible. She suddenly realized that in the scramble she ended up cutting her hand pretty badly. _Oh crap._

_**I think you should clean the sword and then clean your wound quickly before Kakashi finds out.**_

**I'd hate it if someone was touching my stuff… especially something I put at the bottom of my closet.**

_I know I know._

She whipped her blood off the katana before quickly trying to stop her wound from bleeding in the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me you can't take us on missions because you have to baby-sit!?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, Hinata tried to calm him down.

"Sorry Naruto, the Hokage gave this mission to me specifically and he clearly said no more missions." Kakashi tried to explain with little detail as possible.

"Why cant we just take them with us?!"

"That would put her in danger so no."

"IT'S A GIRL!?!" _Oh crap._ "You're babysitting a girl… Wait a minute! I bet this is your girlfriend and you just want time off to go DO THINGS with each other!"

"Naruto!" said a very surprised Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata but it's probably true."

Kakashi sighed, "If you want to complain take it up with the Hokage, so just drop it. Would you mind explaining this to Sasuke for me?"

Naruto pouted, "I guess, he'll probably not like this as well."

"Look at this as time to train, I have to go." and with that he jumped off.

Naruto slumped down, "I bet he's just going off to do THINGS with his girlfriend."

"Naruto!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was able to wrap her hand so it would at least stop bleeding a little. _I have to wait till Kakashi comes back… I have no idea where the meds are._

**I swear, some of the things you do…**

_**You should really stop hurting yourself.**_

_Do you two think I do this intentionally?_

She decided to leave it at that and look around a little more. Suddenly something caught her eye. At his book shelf was the next volume of Make-Out Paradise! Make-Out Violence. _Should I? What if Kakashi got mad at me though…_

**When did you start worrying if Kakashi got mad at you?**

_**He seems like a forgiving guy.**_

Akemi blushed, when DID she start worrying about him getting mad at her. Suddenly a flash of him holding her last night as she cried entered her mind making her blush even more.

**OOOH I get it.**

_W-what are you talking about?_

_**Akemi… If we get it, doesn't that mean you do?**_

That never really entered her mind, oddly that made sense. Though Light and Dark have things to hide she can't hide things from them. Then why didn't she get it? Or at least she didn't think she did.

_I wonder how Kakashi and the other's would react if I told them about you guys._

**They'd probably call you crazy and take you to a medic.**

… _**I think that's dumb, they would probably just try to understand or find out why.**_

_Maybe a little of both, I haven't even told Moriko and Suzu about this._

_**It's not like your crazy…**_

**Your crazy.**

_**SHUT UP! It's not true.**_

_Even I'm starting to think it's true._

After light gave up Akemi had time to think to herself. She finally got the courage to pick up the book. As she read on she began to feel a little light headed. _I wonder what's wrong with me… _

She touched her face and suddenly noticed that the blood began to sweep through the bandage she put on. _W-what?_ It seems she didn't notice the blood didn't stop flowing from her hand and it even stained her clothes.

**Hurry up and fix it idiot!**

That finally made Akemi get up but suddenly she fell to the ground again forgetting her wounded ankle. Akemi put pressure on her wound. _How do I always end up in these situations?_ Before she knew it she started to see double.

**You're not going to die from a wound YOU made are you?**

_**Don't talk like that! Kakashi's on his way here. He won't let her die.**_

_Shut up! Quit acting like I'm going to die…I need to think…_

The door suddenly opened to reveal Kakashi. He rushed to her side, "I lock you up and yet you still end up hurting yourself, hold in there Akemi."

Was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu decided to take a new path home, coincidentally she ran into Moriko. Moriko's cloths were a little messed up. She was even wearing her shirt backwards. Her hair was let out and looked out of place. She also had the most unusual grin on her face. _Something about her smells different… _But Suzu didn't say anything. They both walked home together.

"Looks like you had a nice night.." Suzu commented.

Moriko turned redder then a tomato, "Ah.. I fell in a bush?""Right right, You can tell me what really happened when you feel like it." laughed Suzu.

"Fat chance that's going to happen!" they both laughed.

"… I wonder how Akemi's doing. I haven't seen her all day. Usually she passes by the shop I work at."

"Yeah, she's probably home sulking again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nice and warm, _I don't want to open my eyes, I'm to comfortable…_ **Wake the HELL up lazy!**

_Ugh_

She instead turned over and snuggled into a more comfortable spot.

_**Um, Akemi… You really should get up.**_

_NO!_ She decided to ignore them and began to breathe in the smell of the bed. It smelled pretty nice. Like some kind of shampoo that seemed oddly familiar… _Smells like cherries…_

_**Akemi…**_

_I said.. No…_ She began to drift off to sleep till Dark finally said something.

**You know you're in Kakashi's bed right?**

That made her jump out. She was then laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Her face was red while she felt the cold floor against her once warm body.

"So you're finally awake." spoke Kakashi. Akemi scrambled to sit up and noticed him sitting against the wall reading Make-Out Violence. _Of course._

"Ah…"

"I see you found my old sword."

Akemi froze, she looked at her right hand to see it was newly covered in a new bandage and it didn't hurt a all. _How did he know?_ She then finally noticed the blood trail she left. **Nice going smarty.**

_Of course._

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean t-to bother your stuff." she manage to choke out. _He must really hate me now._

Suddenly thoughts of how her old family acted when she touched there stuff, they would beat her till she couldn't move anymore. _I thought I knew better then that…_

Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder that made her flinch. Kakashi looked her in the eye and noticed she had a lot of pain and fear in her eyes. "It's okay… I just keep that back there because I don't use it anymore."

Akemi felt a little relieved, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I only used it in my ANBU days, I was never into using it. It brings back a lot of memories."

"O-oh, sorry."

Kakashi felt like hitting himself, "It's nothing really, are you feeling better."

Akemi nodded and she pumped her fist in the air, "Good as new!"

Kakashi put on a small smile, "Good."

Akemi suddenly noticed something, She was not in her original cloths. Instead she was in a large tee shirt, she gasped.

"W-what am I doing in this?!"

"Oh, you got blood all over your shirt so I had to change it." he said simply.

Akemi stared at him a few minutes before turning red, she had on a black lacy bra with a small bunny in the middle on. Usually Akemi would hit/smack/beat/or yell at anyone that would have seen that. Instead she fainted.

"Not again…" _Hahaha I didn't know she was into bunnies…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!


	27. Suzu Takaru: Abandon Memories

_**I'll redo chapters later… I wont to focus on new one's**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu!**_

_**Warning: Language**_

_Thoughts_

**Dark's Thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suzu: Abandon Memories**

Akemi began to slowly wake up, she was so comfortable again, _I seriously need to find out what shampoo he uses._ Akemi decided to stay there for a while. It felt to nice for her to move. The blanket was nice and thick, keeping out the cold night air… Wait it's night time?! Akemi didn't want to get up but she did. She slowly lifted her eye lids. This kind of brings back memories… Suddenly she had flashbacks of how she woke up at Sasuke's house, the whole new cloths on, the guy reading the book… Next he's going to.

Akemi's eyes widen and she blushed, _What am I thinking that's not going to happen._

Kakashi finally spoke, "I know you're awake, your breathing is different."

_Damn_

She finally sat up and her hair was all messy and her cloths all shifted, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour… or two… I lost track."

**That was a lot of help…**

Suddenly she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "You know what you saw… Nothing got that? Let's keep it at that!"

Kakashi blinked, "Saw what?'

Akemi blushed, "You know… That…"

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Oooh That, sure."

Akemi sighed, if she didn't remind him he probably would have forgotten anyways…

"I guess I should take you home hu?"

"Oh man! Moriko and Suzu are going to kill me! I didn't even tell them we're I'll be!"

"Oh, don't worry. The Hokage informed them."

"…Oh…" Akemi felt relieved.

"I think."

"How did you become a Jonin again?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu was worried, she was sitting up all night for Akemi along with Moriko. Suzu usually knew Akemi could take care of her self but after hearing on what happen to her leg it didn't lighten her mood. Sure, her and Akemi didn't get along sometimes but still….

--------------------- Flash Back -----------------

_Suzu was what you would call a princess, her father owned a big business that sold cloth lines to purfume. She was a young girl and got everything she ever wanted… Well almost everything._

_Suzu was staring at the door or her parents room. She knocked and knocked but no one answered. Finally a maid passed by, "Oh Suzu, I'm sorry to say your parents are out for the rest of the week." and with that she walked away doing what she was doing._

_Suzu stared and stared at the door before she got tired and went back to her large room. She hated this house. I was so big and empty to her. She hated it so much. Tears began to weld in her eyes. She could get anything she wanted ever in the world! Then why does it seem so lonely?_

_-----------------------------_

_Suzu was in middle school and that's when it happened. She began wear black. Her clothing was expensive and black. Her newly dyed hair was black and her nails were black. Suddenly everyone began to stare and stare. She liked it, she felt alive and suddenly less lonely for a few moments. Suzu headed towards a familiar group, they wore similar clothing and all had the same expression of carelessness. She made her way towards a taller man and gave him a kiss on the lips before pulling away. This was the third man she's gone out with._

"_Hello Bobby," she greeted,_

"_It's Joey."_

"_That's what I said."_

_-------------------------------_

_Suzu was standing outside of her parents room. She knocked, no answer. She began to knock harder, still no answer. She then began to bang at the door. Her mother was gone, Her father was here yet gone._

"_Ms Susu! Your parents aren't here!" claimed a surprised Maid._

"_I know…I could tell." and with that she ran back into her room._

_----------------------------_

_Suzu was a little older and her parents decided to move. One day she came home and all her stuff was packed and ready to go. Now suddenly she's in this weird place with people she never knew in a flash. Of course her parents didn't let her have any say in it. She glanced at her new room, it was a little smaller then her last room but it didn't make a difference. She still hated it. She still hated the house and she still hated her father. _

_He suddenly popped up a few days ago and asked Suzu if she wanted to go out for lunch. Of course she happily agreed. He hadn't asked her out to eat since she was a kid. They use to get rocky road ice cream at there old house two blocks to the right. She held that memory in her head all this time. She dressed in her best clothing and fixed her hair just right. When she arrived she saw a mysterious women that looked only ten years older then her. She was then introduced as her new mommy. Suzu stormed out of the building._

_-------------------------_

_She didn't start school for another week. Apparently it was bonding time with her 'mother'. Suzu hissed at her pressence but she had to hang out with her. Father's orders. They both sat alone at the kitchen table. Her new 'mom' gave her a glare,_

"_Here are the new rules, you stay out of my life and I stay out of yours. Hiro-kun is mine now got it!"_

_Why this conceded witch, she runs into her house demanding things? Suzu glared, "I don't care who you are, I probably won't even bother remembering your name… But you should know this. You're just another play thing to my dad till he decides to throw you away now… do you 'Got it'?"_

_The lady only smirked, "Looks like to me that happened to you a long time ago."_

_Suzu growled, she really hated this lady._

_---------------------_

_It was night, she didn't want to be alone so she brought her new boyfriend over. The house was quiet and for once she didn't sleep alone. It was nice, yet torturing. She felt like she wasn't alone anymore but as she laid in her new man's arms why did she still feel so lonely?_

_-------------------_

_She started school and received weird looks, these people oviously never seen the color black before. She just held her head up high before being tripped. A girl her age laughed and walked away. Suzu was tempted to run after the little bitch but she had to pick her stuff up. Suddenly she noticed her stuff was already in a pile. She then finally noticed a girl around her age had already picked them up. The girl handed them over to her and smiled. She had long dark brown hair and a bandaid on her cheek. Her arm was wrapped up in gaze. The girl was looking at a random sketch Suzu dropped. Suzu gasped and took it away._

"_Sorry, I thought it was interesting. I like dark abstract things." the girl claimed._

"… _Do you like… My Chemical Romance? (Do not own)" Suzu asked._

"_Are you kidding? Me and Moriko are in love with that band!"_

"_Seriously? Me too! There song "Teenagers" (Do not own) Inspired me to draw it."_

"_Wow, nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiko Akemi, the strange girl illegally playing her DS is Kasumi Moriko."_

"_Illegally?"_

"_You know how you're not suppose to use stuff like DS's and Ipods on school grounds? I like to call it illegal usage of technology hahaha."_

_Suzu laughed, "Cool, I think we'll become good friends.. My name's Takaru Suzu."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suzu laid on the couch arm, after that she started to use boy's less and suddenly realized her new goal, she wanted to let her father see her for who she was. Her friends were able to see that… Why can't her father?

"Suzu, do you think Kakashi will bring her back soon? Do you think he really helped her out with her wound?" asked Moriko worried.

"He better have!"

This after noon Suzu smelt Akemi's blood… It didn't last that long but it lasted long enough for her to get worried. She wasn't on her period or anything like that or she would have noticed unfortunately. Suddenly a knock on the door made them both jump out of there seats and to the door. They opened it to see Akemi in overly large shirt while holding a stained shirt in one hand and in the other was wrapped around Kakashi so she could keep balanced. "Ah… Hi?"

Suzu noticed her wounded, "What the hell did you do now?"

"… Ahh… I was playing with a sword?"

A sweat drop formed on Suzu and Moriko's head's, "Idiot."

They both looked at Kakashi and Suzu finally said something, "Thanks for taking care of our dumb friend, she always attracts trouble."

"Hey!"

Kakashi put on a smile under his mask, "No problem! Akemi, be careful and I'll see you tomorrow, good night ladies."

Before he disappeared Akemi told him to stop, "Wait! What kind of shampoo do you use!?"

Kakashi gave her a weird look before he disappeared.

"Man, You're so luck Akemi." Suzu stated.

"You mean you want a sprained ankle and a wounded hand?"

"No! You get to hang out with that piece of work all day! Maybe I should break a bone or two, heheh."

"I'll gladly help you out with that… Can I go to sleep yet?" asked Moriko who was obviously stingy.

"Yeah yeah, here I'll help you Akemi." Suzu said helping her get to bed.

"Thank you Suzu, it means a lot to me." Akemi smiled and Suzu smiled back.

"No problem." Suzu left her room and turned off the lights.

Akemi looked at the stained shirt in her hands for a second and realized she still had his on, she shrugged.

Akemi threw her shirt in the corner and stretched out before laying on the bed. She could still smell the faint sent of cherries in her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hhahaha and that was Suzu's turn.

Read and Review!

Thank you!


	28. When I'm With You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu!**

**Warning: Just to be safe I changed it to rated M because of the stuff that happened in the last chapters ;; Also Warning for Akemi being dumb~ And grammar!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When I'm With You…**

Akemi was in Kakashi's house again and she was alone AGAIN! Apparently Naruto and Sasuke demanded him to train them today… He offered her to join them but she declined. She just didn't want to run into Sasuke, it seemed kind of awkward. She instead read Make-Out Violence all day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had worked Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to the bone without breaking a sweat, "I guess that's all for today, I've seriously got to go."

All three dropped at the words, "Kakashi-Sensei, don't tell me you're seriously just taking these day's off to be with your girlfriend?" Asked Sasuke who didn't look pleased.

Kakashi glared at Naruto before turning to Sasuke, "No, Hokage's orders."

"I bet the Hokage is just doing him a favor." Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded.

Sweatdrop,_ Kakashi gave up._

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Nice job today and I'll see you three in a few weeks or so." and he was off.

Naruto sighed, "There he goes… He must desperately want to see his girlfriend."

The other two nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi arrived to his apartment to find Akemi in his desk chair leaning back with his Make-Out Violence, boy was it a sight to see. Wait… Was that drool? He chuckled to himself. Suddenly he wondered what kind of dreams she's having if she fell asleep while reading THAT book.

_At least she didn't end up hurting herself again._

Suddenly Akemi twitched and ended up flipping over falling to the floor with a big Thump. "ooooowie…"

Kakashi sighed, _These are going to be very long weeks._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu decided to take a walk on her lunch break, she was SO bored with working at the shop. _I should go out to eat…_ She paused and saw a barbeque place, _I haven't had that in a while!_

She entered and was seated. Her eyes wandered the menu but she couldn't help but ease drop on the group behind her. There was two boys that looked her age, one was a bit large while the other has a smug look on his face, his hair was in a ponytail. Then there was a man who wore similar things to Kakashi, he was smoking which didn't sit well with Suzu because of her high senses.

"Choji if you don't slow down you'll choke and it would get troublesome…"

"Sorry Shikamaru, It's just SO good."

"Where's Ino? Shouldn't she be here, I thought I told her 12pm sharp," asked the older man.

"Oh yeah, she said she had to watch the flower shop for a while so she'll be late." added Shikamaru.

"Oh," the man sighed puffing out smoke.

Suzu's eyes began to water and that was the last of it, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and used her near by butter knife to cut off the smoke which surprised the group. "Could you please not smoke in a ten mile radius of me!" She said politely with a sadistic smile.

Shikamaru was the first to say something, "Hey, you're that crazy girl from the house!"

Suzu narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you say?"

Sweat began to form on all of there heads, she can be scarier then Ino some times…

"Troublesome."

Suzu smirked, good and Suzu sat back down in her seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi had finally finished Make-Out Violence, she ended up drifting off to sleep and had a weird dream, a REALLY Weird dream.. It involved something on chapter 12 page 102 the part where they do that one move… She couldn't remember most of it but, some how she remembered the exact page number and chapter. Just at the climax she woke up freaked out and she also woke up on the floor wondering what the hell was going on. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckling at the sight and Akemi cursed under her breath.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're out all day and I have to sit here waiting for you! AND YOU DIDN'T BRING ME ANYTHING!?" yelled Akemi.

Kakashi winced at her voice, she was starting to sound like an old house wife, "Ah… no? Wait, I have the next book of Make-Out, Make-Out Tactics, Jiariya gave me a copy and-" Akemi snatched it away from him in a second, "Is this for real!? Cool… I mean… Good job Kakashi. Nice work."

"Ahem, Even I didn't read it yet…" He said taking the book from her hands.

Akemi wondered if she should take the cute and innocent act or the rough thought one… or the Smexi temp… She decided to do all three.

Akemi widen her eyes and pouted, she gave Kakashi the LOOK. The look she gave him before when she asked to borrow Make-Out Paradise. She was leaning against his couch since she couldn't really stand up and ever so slightly let her finger trace down his arm. _Oh crap not again, don't fall for a Kakashi, get a hold of yourself._

"Kakashi.." _Shit._

"I stay here all day without anyone to play with and… All I simply want to do is read, don't you think that would be nice? Since someone's out ignoring Hokage orders…" She said in a sweet coated tone.

"You're evil you know that…" He said handing her the book.

_Success!_

**Nice one.**

_**Do you enjoy torturing the poor guy?**_

_Yep_

**It must be a strange fetish of hers.**

_W-what?!_

"Ah… Akemi?" Suddenly that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hu? Yes, What?"

"Are you alright, you always zone out of no where."

_Maybe I should tell him…_

_**I wouldn't recommend that.**_

**Don't do it!**

"Well you see…Actually-"

**Akemi do you want to be called a freak the rest of your life! If you don't then shut up.**

Akemi never thought of it that way. "I actually just have a lot of things on my mind." She finished with her lie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu took bit of the ribs and for the first time her mouth drooled thinking of the next bit, "This… Is… SO AWESOME!" She said out loud, "Give the chief my regards!" before she took another huge bit.

"Suzu!" yelled Moriko from the window outside. Suzu who still had a bone in her mouth waved.

Moriko excitingly joined her, "I never took you for a barbeque person."

"Have you tried these… They're delicious…." She said in between bites.

"I just had lunch and I'm stuffed sorry."

"More for me!"

Moriko snickered while Suzu gave her a weird look. "What?"

"There's something on your face…" Moriko pointed at the sauce on Suzu's cheek.

Suzu whipped her cheek only to make it worse, "Did I get it?"

"Ah… Yeah… Sure." she said trying to hold back her laughter, "I really should get back to my job, later."

Suzu raised her eyebrows and continued eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Warning**, this is now how you play poker… since I don't actually know how to.)

Kakashi and Akemi were playing cards, "GO FISH! IN YOUR FACE" Akemi put down a pair of queens.

"… This isn't Go Fish this is Poker."

"… You lied to me, you said we were playing Go Fish!" Gasped Akemi.

"I said, 'We're NOT playing Go Fish we're playing poker.' you blocked out the rest after 'Not'" explained Kakashi.

"But… But I don't now how to play Poker…"

"Okay, first lesson," Kakashi put down a pair of kings along with a pair of 4's, "That's how you beat someone at Poker.

Akemi frowned and put down the rest of her cards, "You're a jerk!" and it turned out to be a pair of Ace's.

Kakashi's eye's widen, "You.. Beat me.."

"I did?"

"You did."

"You know what that means…"

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah yeah…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu was finally done eating and she whipped her face with a napkin but there was still a smug of sauce on her cheek unknowing to her. The waitress came by and she gladly paid and even added a tip. She suddenly noticed the time, "Oh SNAP!" She jumped up and was about to run off till she bumped into someone soft, She almost feel back till the someone grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" asked Choji helping her get her self together.

Suzu gasped, "Sorry, I'm just in a hurry and-"

"Oh wait, you have something on your face." Choji pulled out something from his pocket, it was a handkerchief.

He then whipped the sauce off of her face ever so gently, it was like he didn't even touch her, "There you go, Someone pretty like you shouldn't go out like that, Well gotta go!" he then ran after the rest of his group.

Suzu stood there, her face was a little pink, "What just happened?" Her eyes wondered to the clock again.

"Oh NO I'm late!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko served up a bowl of ramen to Naruto AGAIN. Since he wasn't with Hinata he was eating like he hasn't before. This was unfortunate to Iruka's wallet. Teuchi gave her a break so Moriko went in the back and took a deep breath. It was a rough day but, oddly enough Moriko couldn't be happier. She just had the most amazing day yesterday. The sun was shining, the bees where buzzing and the happy little hungry people where filling there stomach, namely Naruto. Her heart always skips a beat every time she thought of peering into his eyes reflecting the passion as they embraced each other.

"Moriko! Two orders of Miso Ramen!" yelled Ayame.

"I'm coming!"

Moriko dusted her apron off before heading back in, Ayame handed her the two bowls, Moriko walked up in front and placed the two bowls in front of the two with a smile, "Enjoy…"

"Hi Mori-Chan!" waved a happy Akemi.

"Hi Akemi-Chan! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said after finishing another bowl while Iruka waved.

"Teuchi! Hurry call the ANBU! These two are demon's I swear! I can't work under these conditions!" Moriko pleaded her boss.

"Don't be silly Moriko, Kakashi is a valued customer and this girl a demon? Just look how sweet she looks!"

Akemi gave Teuchi a nice smile, but as he turned towards Moriko she gave her a mischievous grin. Moriko glared.

"Take it from me, this girl is no angel." Kakashi pointing at Akemi.

"Hey!"

Naruto glanced at Kakashi for a moment, "Shouldn't you be babysitting your girlfriend Sensei?"

Everyone stared at Kakashi, His eye twitched, "For the last time Naruto, she's not my girlfriend…"

"But-"

"Naruto, I think you should let it go." Iruka said.

_Saved by the bell,_ thought Kakashi.

"Well, I guess I should get some sleep since I have to train ALONE tomorrow," Frowned Naruto but he grinned at Iruka, "Thanks for buying me Ramen, you're the best! Unlike someone." he whispered the last part.

"I heard that."

"No problem Naruto! I'll see you later." Iruka unhappily paid while the two where soon gone in an instant.

"Babysitting your girlfriend hu?" Moriko said suspiciously. _Damn, they heard._

Akemi gave him a strange look after slurping up a noodle, "Yeah, when did you have a girlfriend?" Moriko looked at Akemi as if she was an idiot.

"I'm a little curious too, I thought you where to busy to have a girlfriend?" asked Teuchi a little interested too.

"…" Kakashi sighed, "Naruto's just assuming things, I don't have a girlfriend… I just told him I'm watching a girl under Hokage orders and he assumed it was this 'girlfriend' HE made up. In fact it's actually Akemi who I'm watching."

Akemi looked a little relieved which Moriko noticed, "Oh, Naruto-kun is silly." Akemi went back to eating her Ramen.

"So she isn't your girlfriend?" asked Teuchi.

Almost everyone coughed, well Akemi choked on some noodles.

"NO!" Kakashi and Akemi said at the same time.

"Actually, there married! They live together now.." Moriko added with a smirk.

"T-that's a huge lie! Moriko you're the demon!" Akemi said, she was completely red.

Everyone but Akemi and Kakashi started to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I actually intended on torturing Moriko, not the opposite." said Akemi looking through Make-Out Tactics while laying on the couch upside down.

"Lately I've been getting use to it."

"…What's that suppose to mean?" She said looking up from the book.

"Ah…."

Akemi narrowed her eyes, "Well?"

"…Someone sure sounds Paranoid," He said turning away.

She pouted, "I'm not paranoid! Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Suddenly someone began to bang on Kakashi's door, he sighed and answered it.

"Oh, hello Moriko." He greeted.

"Don't HELLO ME! I'm not going to let you worry me and Suzu again! Bring Akemi home, if you haven't noticed it's already 10pm."

Akemi and Kakashi looked at the clock.

"Wow, I totally didn't notice, it doesn't even look that dark outside." gasped Akemi.

"Yeah yeah, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was sitting in her room with a fresh pair of PJ's on till Moriko busted into the room without knocking and then closed it quietly, "Moriko what are you-" suddenly Moriko covered her mouth.

"Shhhh Suzu's sleeping…"

Akemi gave her a weird look before taking Moriko's hands off of her mouth, "Look sorry for being home late again, I was reading Make-Out Paradise Tactics and well didn't notice what time it was."

"Wow? Make-Out Tactics? How was it?"

"Weird…ly awesome!"

"Cool I should- Wait, that's not what I'm talking about." Moriko shook her head.

"Oh?" Akemi raised her eyebrow, "Then what is it."

"You," Moriko poked Akemi's shoulder, "Like Kakashi."

Akemi blankly stared at Moriko for a moment, "What?"

"Look, Akemi, I'm one of your best friends. I know these things, I can tell and I know you like Kakashi."

Akemi once again stared at her, "…What?"

"… Don't play dumb, YOU like K-A-K-A-S-H-I."

"…Wait… What?"

Moriko hit her forehead, "I said-"

"I know what you said," Moriko's eye twitched, "You know I like Sasuke…"

"But you also like Kakashi."

"W-what? N-no I don't." Akemi looked at the floor and began to turn red.

Moriko frowned, "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't."

Akemi looked at her with wide eyes, "I…."

Moriko sighed, "Never mind, tomorrow morning I want you to tell me. Just think about it for a while okay?" she said and walked out of the room.

Akemi just stared after her before laying down herself, _What… Kakashi? Me? I'm confused…_

… **You're an Idiot, the dumbest person I've ever met.**

_Phft, if I'm the dumbest person you've ever met doesn't that make YOU the dumbest person._

… **That's not the point.**

_**The point it that you're being very dense, even to your own feelings.**_

_Eh? I don't get it… I mean…_

**I think it would be better explained with examples.**

-----

_Akemi squealed like some crazy fan girl, "YOU'RE HATAKE KAKASHI!!! OMG!"_

_Moriko suddenly became interested, "Wait… Word?"_

_Suzu looked confused for a moment, "Are you serious?"_

"_YES IT IS!"_

_Kakashi appeared in front of Akemi and his face was so close she could feel his hot breath through his mask. She turned slightly red and took a step back._

-----

_Anyone would be embarrassed when someone goes up in their face._

**Sigh… **

_**Then explain this…**_

------

_Suzu held a tied up Akemi in front of her. "We'll sacrifice Akemi if you show us the way!" she said bowing._

"_What?" said Moriko and Akemi as a union._

_Wolf Kakashi looked at Akemi for a second, "Okay deal."_

_Akemi was quiet or more like speechless._

------

… _That was a story Suzu made up._

_**Oh yeah…**_

**You're both are idiots.. Okay okay then what about this?**

----

"_You'll be sorry when I get to you!" Yelled Akemi sitting up. The other two sat up while Kakashi was brushing off the dirt on his vest, "Oh no! Kakashi are you okay?" She suddenly yelled standing up taking out a couple grass pieces out of his hair."I've been better…." He simply answered._

------

……_.. The grass in his hair was annoying me._

… **That's bull. You sure sounded worried for someone who likes Sasuke.**

_**And you completely ignored Sasuke…**_

…_.._

**Okay here's another one.**

------

_Kakashi sighed which caught Akemi's attention, "Look, I know there's something wrong with you. Usually you're bouncing off the walls. What's wrong? It's getting me worried."_

_Akemi's eyes perked up, "You're worried about…Me?""Well I wouldn't be asking you what's wrong right?"_

-----

_Well, I usually don't have people worry about me so-_

_**Not only that you practically told him your life story.**_

_Well I trust Kakashi so-_

**You didn't even tell Sasuke your story…**

_**And why do you keep thinking about THAT?**_

-----

_Akemi finished her story, she left out a few part that were hard to talk about. She clinged onto Kakashi who openly let her cry onto his chest, "It's okay… You're not alone anymore."_

_Akemi's grip tightened, he was right._

-----

Akemi's face turned a little pink.

**See! SEE!**

…

_**And not only that, he made you laugh after words!**_

_That's true.._

**Don't forget this…**

------

"_Yeah you!," She smirked._

"_Yes Ma'am," he answered jokingly._

_She gave him the peace sign, "thanks again!"_

_He smiled under his mask and said softly, "You're welcome Akemi," ending it with warmness._

_With that he disappeared in the leaves._

"_Akemi? Are you okay? Hurry and get inside, you should get more rest." said a worried Moriko who just stood there. "Akemi!"_

_Akemi's face was bright red and her heart was beating unusually fast, Oh no…_

_**Oh yes…**_

_**I agree.**_

_Shut up…._

_Ba-dump._

------

_**You're going to have to explain that..**_

_It was the tone of his voice I swear!_

**Yeah right…**

_Really…_

_**Well….**_

-------

_Akemi on the other hand wasn't happy, "WHAT is wrong with me being around YOU all day KAKASHI!? Do you not like me or something?" unknowingly tears began to appear in her eyes._

------

_Okay, I don't know how that happened._

_**Clearly you where upset, especially when it sounded like he didn't want to be around you.**_

…_._

**Don't forget the last conversation we had.**

------

_Should I? What if Kakashi got mad at me though…_

_**When did you start worrying if Kakashi got mad at you?**_

_**He seems like a forgiving guy.**_

_Akemi blushed, when DID she start worrying about him getting mad at her? Suddenly a flash of him holding her last night as she cried entered her mind making her blush even more._

_**OOOH I get it.**_

_W-what are you talking about?_

_**Akemi… If we get it, doesn't that mean you do?**_

------

Akemi's eyes widen as she stared at the ceiling, was THAT what they meant?

_**Don't forget how you just couldn't get out of his bed.**_

_Now you just made that sound wrong…_

**Also how she got all freaked out when he found out she touched his sword.**

_**OH YEAH And don't forget…**_

-----

_Akemi suddenly noticed something, She was not in her original cloths. Instead she was in a large tee shirt, she gasped._

"_W-what am I don't in this?!"_

"_Oh, you got blood all over your shirt so I had to change it." He said simply._

_Akemi stared at him for a few minutes before turning red, She had on black lacy braw with a small bunny in the middle on. Usually Akemi would hit/smack/beat/or yell at anyone that would have seen that… Instead she fainted._

----

_IF SOMEONE SAW YOUR BRA YOU WOULD FAINT TOO!!_

**But you admitted you would usually beat the crap out of anyone who would have seen that.**

_**That's true…**_

_UGH, I need to think._

Akemi turned over in her bed and smothered her face into her pillow. She had been worrying about him getting mad at her… And not to mention how he smoothed out her feelings after what Sasuke said… And not to mention the fun time she had spending time with him these past few days. She then thought about how Naruto said something about Kakashi having a girlfriend and instantly becoming uncomfortably jealous. _I thought that was normal…_

Hours later and Akemi still didn't sleep, she looked out and noticed the sun rising. _I need air._

She grabbed a near by crutch and quietly slipped out and went off to think. She wondered the almost empty streets and found out it was 6am. She sat on the bench at the kids playground park. She closed her eyes and felt the cool morning breeze.

"_It's getting me worried."_

Akemi's eyes popped open, why did his voice pop into her head?

"_You're a bit odd in a good way, but no, not a freak."_

She began to stare off at the clouds.

"_It's okay… You're not alone anymore."_

Akemi closed her eyes as the words keep repeating in her head.

"_You're welcome Akemi."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko stormed into Akemi's room since she obviously didn't hear her yelling for her to wake up. She instead found an empty bed, "Akemi?" She looked around a few times, "Suzu, where you awake when Akemi left?"

"Hu? No, Why she's not here?"

"Crap."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi watched as a few kids began to run to the swing set. She didn't notice what time it was, she noticed the sun was pretty high. _I must have lost track of time again but, I don't want to go home yet._

Suddenly the wind picked up and leaved flew by.

"You sure cause a lot of trouble hu?"

Akemi's eyes widen, she turned around to find Kakashi scratching the back of his head, "May I join you?"

She suddenly turned red and looked at the ground. The words didn't form in her mouth so she nodded.

He took a seat next to her and relaxed, he put his arms on the bench's back bar.

"This morning I received two angry girls demanding where you where."

Akemi slumped down, she totally forgot about them.

"Are you alright."

She nodded again.

"… Hey look…"

Her face began to heat up again as she glanced up at him. His hand slowly reached towards her face, _W-what is he doing?_ He then brushed her bangs a little and pulled out a leaf. After almost having a heart attack Akemi scooted back a little.

"Sorry, this was stuck in your hair."

"O-oh, It's okay." She said quickly before turning back to the ground trying to hide her embarrassed reaction.

Kakashi gave her an odd look. He suddenly grabbed her arm pulling her closer, he then picked her up along with her crutch, "Moriko and Suzu knew I'd find you… So I guess I'll be taking you to my place since they're at work by now. You really worried them."

Akemi was modified, her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast, _Please don't let him hear._ "Yeah… Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"O-okay…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look tired, you should lay down." Kakashi said pointing at the bed.

"Eh?! N-no I'm fine! I could just sleep on the couch or the floor… or not sleep at all.."

"…Get in the bed…" he demanded.

That made her face blush even more, "O-okay."

Akemi laid down and got a hint of his cherry slush shampoo sent again, _I seriously can't get enough of that._

"Now get some sleep,"he said pulling the covers on her.

Her eyes began to droop from the sudden warm comfy feeling of his bed. She was suddenly relaxed, "Kakashi…" She suddenly said very sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I…" and before she could finished she drifted off to sleep.

"…Okay…" he went back to reading his Make-Out Tactics and a small smile formed on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!!

Hahaha Akemi… She's so dense some times. I mean even I could tell (Duuur you're the writer.) I probably have a lot of mistakes in here because It's currently 4:30 and I'm sleepy…


	29. Admit It: Chapter Twenty?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu!**

**Warning: Grammar and language.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Thoughts_

**Dark's thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

--------------------------------

**Admit It: Chapter Twenty?**

Sasuke had on his backpack, him along with Naruto and Team 10 had a mission out of the village.

"Yeah! Finally a mission!" Naruto said bursting with energy.

"Jeez, stop being so loud NARUTO!" Yelled Ino smacking him.

"You shouldn't talk Ino." Said a very lazy Shikamaru.

"What did you say!?"

"Troublesome…"

"Man, I left my bag of chips at home," Complained Choji.

"Alright alright, settle down, We're just about ready lets go." Asuma said with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on the road Sasuke keep thinking about what Akemi said.

"_I'm not going to forgive you until you give me the most Coolest Awesomerific Magnificent apology anyone's ever given before! When you have that, then I'll forgive you!"_

_What the hell is that? _He wondered. He looked over at Naruto, he had a girlfriend… I think. Or he could ask Kakashi, who Naruto said had a girlfriend, but lately he's been touchy. He looked over at his other team mates, they were not an option either. Naruto was his last hope, he leaned in closer and his face was a little red with embarrassment, "Naruto…"

"Yes teme?"

"Ah… How do you apologize to a girl?" he choked out as quiet as possible.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun! You need girl advice? I'll gladly give you some private advice." Ino interrupted grasping onto his arm.

_Damn_, "Yeah, this girl wants a "Cool Awesomerific Magnificent apology" I have no idea what that is…"

Ino raised her eye brow, "Well, I would like some flowers, chocolates and a romantic dinner," She said with stars in her eyes. "And then he would get down on his knees begging me for forgiveness."

Sasuke sighed, that didn't help at all. There's no way he's getting on his knees for Akemi.

Ino noticed this didn't help, "Why not a gift?"

Sasuke's eyes peeked up, "Yeah that sounds good… What would Akemi want…"

Ino frowned, "This is for Akemi? That weirdo?" Sasuke Glared at her, "AH I mean, oh really?"

"The thing is, I don't really know what she likes, I haven't had the time." He admitted.

Ino narrowed her eyes, _How did a complete stranger get Sasuke!?_ "Well, any girl would love jewelry."

The thought of Jewelry made him think of the crystal. Suddenly he was depressed.

"Don't worry teme, I'm sure Akemi will forgive you." Naruto said stretching out.

"I guess…"

Shikamaru sighed, "If you know nothing about this girl then why are you even going out with her?"

Sasuke was surprised at the question, "Well, She's mysterious and different…"

"But do you love her? Just think about it for a while."

"Shikamaru! This is none of your business, I'm the one trying to give him advice!" Yelled Ino.

Asuma decided to join in, "He had a point. You can't really be with a girl that's just for the rush."

Everyone but Sasuke nodded.

He narrowed his eyes, _They don't know me… but then again…_ He did like Akemi but did he love her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her breath was slow and steady, every once and a while he would look up from his book and watch her breathe every once and a while. Some times she would move or make a small noise here or there but, it was quiet like a mouse. Other then the sound of the villagers passing by, the only sounds he really heard was the sound of wind blowing through the trees and Akemi's soft breathing. It was nice, peaceful, and he had porn, life couldn't get better… Then why did he still feel incomplete.

"mmm" Akemi said oddly loud.

He looked up and saw her moving more the usual..

----------------

_Akemi's eyes slowly opened, she almost freaked out for a moment before she realized she was at Kakashi's. She calmed down and felt comfortable again, she felt oddly warm, well something behind her felt warm. But it felt pretty nice, she even leaned into it a bit… That was until an arm went around her waist, a hand was gently placed on her stomach and Akemi got tense. Suddenly it all became clear._

"_You're awake good," said Kakashi in a husky voice._

_Akemi's face turned ten shades of pink then red as he got up and leaned over her, "K-Kakashi, w-what are you doing?"_

_He then pulled out Make-Out Tactics, "I was thinking Chapter Twenty….…"_

---------------

Akemi suddenly reached out into the air, "NOT CHAPTER TWENTY!"

Now that freaked Kakashi out, he was so surprised he almost feel out of his seat, "Ah, Akemi. It was just a dream, are you okay?"

Akemi looked over and blinked a few times before turning pink, "Oh, yeah… I think I am. What just happened?"

"… You keep moving around then you suddenly screamed out, "Not chapter twenty!" out of no where…"

"Oh Gawd.. Are you serious?"

"Yeah… When you say chapter twenty…"

Akemi sat up, "NO! Don't you dare look it up!"

"Well, I'm already started the chapter so it's to late." He said with a smirk.

Akemi suddenly attacked him, "Don't you dare keep reading Ack!" She said trying to take the book away.

He used his tallness to keep the book in a safe distance, "Your little act isn't going to work this time… So in your dream you were doing that move where they do this thing with there mouth…"

"What? NO! It was where they do that one position… Wait I didn't even get to that part! Shut up!" Akemi blushed even more, her entire face was red with heat. She began to hit his chest attempting to get the book back, "You're a jerk!"

"Hahaha Okay I'll stop, but you're not going to take this book from me." He said with a smirk, "I'll try not to think of you while reading it." Suddenly he realized what he said, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

Akemi busted out with laughter, "HAAHAHAHA Oh my gawd, Hahaaha Kakashi that's so hilarious sorry, Hahahah ah man, hahah, Wooow that was priceless. Sorry. Hahaha. Sooo sorry hahaha." She finally calmed down for a moment and took a couple breath's, "Good one."

Kakashi let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah… Thanks." Suddenly he noticed something and blushed slightly.

He put his hands on her waist, "Ah…"

Akemi blinked before she froze, she finally noticed she was actually sitting on his lap while her hands were still on his chest, "Um…" She couldn't talk. "I…"

Out of no where Kakashi lifted her up and stood her up while letting her lean against him, "Do you want to go get something to eat? I'm pretty sure you didn't have breakfast."

The sound of breakfast made her stomach growl. She grasped her stomach, "I'm starving…"

He smirked under his mask before picking her up making her squeak, "Good, I didn't eat anything either.

Akemi held onto her crutch tightly while Kakashi pulled her in close while holding her bride style.

_**What is that I hear?**_

_Shut up…_

**Oh Kakashi~ You make my heart go ba-dump**

_SHUT UP!_

The two laughed in her mind and that made her even more embarrassed, though they were right, her heart beat was unusually fast as he held her close. They ended up in front of a little restaurant.

_Get a hold of yourself Akemi, you're way out of your league… I mean you still have to deal with Sasuke._

**So your saying…**

_**That you…**_

_Yeah…_

**In other words you…**

_**You are in…**_

_Don't make me think it…_

_**Say it.**_

**Just get it over with.**

_IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW_.

**Say it!**

_**SAY IT!**_

_Alright, I'm in love with-_

"Hatake Kakashi!" Yelled a man landing next to them, he had on a chunin vest, "It's an emergency! You have to head to the Hokage quickly!"

"Got it, Akemi are you coming with me?" He asked.

"Okay…"

Then they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems Asuma's team ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto, along with a few other of Orochimaru's subordinates. They arrived this morning and I want you guys to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Kakashi, I'd like to speak with out in private."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

A few other Jonin and a worried Kurenai exited the office and Akemi, who was stuck outside, watched

them curiously.

_Why is there so many Jonin and Chunin here? Did something bad happen?_

_**I have a bad feeling about this…**_

**Why was Kakashi the only one who didn't leave?**

Akemi noticed this too and stood up, her leg wasn't completely healed but she could walk a while without the crutches. Suddenly a kid runs by causing her to fall back, "oow.."

"Oh sorry… Wait a minute it's YOU!" Konohamaru pointed.

Akemi's eye twitched, "I should be saying that!" She got up and dusted her self off.

Konohamaru noticed something, a little pouch was under the chair. He took it and asked Akemi, "Is this yours?"

Her eyes widen, she quickly snatched it away, "Thank you so much, If I lost this I probably would have a heart attack. Thank you!"

"Ah no problem, you know you could thank me by letting me touch your-"

"NO WAY!" She said smacking him behind the head.

"You're a demon you know that!" Konohamaru stuck his tongue out before running off.

Akemi glanced at the pouch and sighed, she took a peak inside and there was the crystal.

_If someone found this, I would be in so much trouble._

----------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days ago!:

_The birds outside began to chirp, Akemi slowly opened her eyes. Tired and annoyed she got up and reached out to the near by desk. She suddenly noticed something weird. She held onto a crystal that looked oddly familiar. Suddenly it hit her, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE?!?!_

_**Dark: SHHH, Hide it quick.**_

_**Light: We kind of stole it while you where sleeping…**_

_**Akemi:… How did you steal it… How did I steal it!?!**_

_**Dark: I was getting annoyed with you getting kicked out, so I took over your body, snuck into the house and stole it.**_

_**Akemi: H-how did you do that?**_

_**Light: You're easier to take over in your sleep… But that's the first time we tried.**_

_**Dark: You know how hard it is to sneak into a house full of ninja unseen on an injured leg? It's pretty damn hard.**_

_**Akemi: Then how the hell did you do it?**_

_**Dark: I'm just awesome like that… Also I was once a Shinobi before, I'm kind of rusty though…**_

_**Light: me too..**_

_**Akemi: You guys where Shinobi before?! What's going on? I thought you where me…**_

_**Light: Don't worry, you'll remember some day, but right now just act normal.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was trapped with this stupid crystal for a few days now… and it didn't seem like it had any weird powers, she was to afraid to tell anyone about it. There was no way she knew how to use it either. Kakashi then exited the office and Akemi quickly put the pouch in her pocket.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"I think you should come with me to the hospital."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi sat shocked looking over Sasuke's body, he was a little injured but other then that he was okay. He was apparently bitten by Orochimaru while on a mission and a curse seal was on his neck leaving him unconscious. Kakashi already sealed it but Sasuke ended up needing a lot of rest, everyone was okay, Naruto even ended up kicking Kabuto's butt but, he was hurt pretty badly too. Unfortunately the sound ninja got away.

His room was filled with flowers that Ino brought over and a few where from Sakura. Akemi placed her hand onto his as it laid there limp, "Hi Sasuke…" She tightened her grip, "I'm glad your okay… Well you your not THAT okay but better then what could have happened…. I Mean… You know what I mean. I'm just glad your back here safe now… I have to go," she bent down and kissed his forehead suddenly she realized something he probably can't really hear her right now, "There's something I need to tell you…"

Her eyes sadden as she held his hand with both of her hands suddenly tears began to form in her eyes, "I really like you Sasuke but.." She whipped her eyes, "I like Kakashi a lot too, and… And I think I might actually love him, sorry.. I'm so sorry."

Akemi got up and whipped her tears away trying to get back to normal mode. She calmed down and brushed the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes, "See ya Sasuke!" She said happily before walking away.

Kakashi was waiting out there along with Sakura who was giving her a dirty look before entering the room herself. Kakashi glanced at Akemi who looked a little sad but weakly smiled at Kakashi, "He's okay now right?" He nodded, "Yeah, he's safe now."

Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug so suddenly Akemi was shocked, but she laid her head on his chest and stood there. Suddenly the sound of her growling stomach interrupted the moment, She looked up and blushed, "Now I'm really hungry."

Suddenly Kakashi's stomach growled, "…"

"Are you still up for that breakfast?"

"Yeah I have to go take care of a few things, wait outside if you want."

Akemi nodded and headed outside, as she walked away she turned around and watched Kakashi walk away before continuing herself. She reached into her pocket and her fingers gently touched the jewel. _Maybe if I figure out how to use this, I can help out the other's instead of being useless here.._

**You should just leave it..**

_Why?_

_**We don't' know what will happen if you mess with it..**_

_But, I have to at least try to help out the others._

**Just leave it alone!**

"Tsukiko Akemi!"

Out side was _her_, the green lady, Natsumiku from the unknown land of angels. Akemi frowned, this lady gave off a weird vibe but she suddenly was nervous realizing she had the crystal with her, "What do _you _want."

Natsumiku put on a fake smile, "Oh, what a lovely tone you have there. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." she said taking a step forward.

Akemi took a step back, "Shouldn't you be doing other things right now?"

"These are one of those things," Natsumiku's tone became demanding, "Now tell me, where were you a few days ago?"

Akemi frowned, "I was out recovering after you kicked me out."

Natsumiku's smile disappeared, "That's true, but do you have anything to clarify that?"

She pointed at her ankle, "First off, this is still sprained and second a few people have been around me most of the time."

Natsumiku's eyes narrowed, "You're not a Shinobi, why would you even have any interest in the crystal."

Akemi glared, "If it helps out Konoha then I'll do whatever it takes!"

"You just joined this village not long ago why would you care?"

"Because my friends are here you idiot!"

Natsumiku turned around, "I see talking to you is useless. With that vile language of yours."

Akemi's hands went into a fist, "I was only saying what was true!"

Natsumiku turned around for a moment, "I'll be watching you kid." then she suddenly disappeared.

"Grrr.." _She ticks me off so much!_ she thought while kicking the dirt.

_**I wonder what gave her the idea of us being the criminal…**_

**She's probably asking everyone.**

_How annoying._

"You sure know how to make friends," Joked Kakashi.

Akemi turned around, "Are you kidding me? I use to beat up girls like her who would talk to me like that!"

Kakashi patted her on the head, "She's just trying to do her job."

"You mean being a jerk?" She pouted.

"Yes, now let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!

Thanks for the reviews.


	30. Innocent

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu.**

**Warning: Language and Grammar mistakes D:  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Innocent**

Moriko was sick, well I wouldn't say sick. She just randomly felt like throwing up here and there. She was in her bed after taking a long walk home from work. It got worse this afternoon so she ended up taking the rest of the say off. She turned over and stared off at the wall. This was sooo boring. The house was to quiet. _I should tell Akemi to come entertain me._ As soon as she got up that sick feeling came back so she quickly laid down.

_Damn, _"Akemi you jerk! Come home!" She yelled but no one answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi just finished her Tonkatsu, suddenly she sensed something odd. _Someone's calling me…_

'AKEMI!' She suddenly stood up as Kakashi was finishing his last bite of salt-broiled saury, "Moriko needs me, I need to go home."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Are you just trying to skip out on the bill?"

Akemi blinked, "I thought you knew I didn't have money… Also I'm serious. I think she's calling out to me."

Kakashi sighed and asked for the check.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko needed to get out, she hated the quietness even though she felt like throwing up she felt better then before. Just as she was about to reach the door she suddenly felt her stomach turn, she ran to the bathroom just as Akemi walked into the door.

"Ah Moriko?"

BLAAAAAAAGRH

"See I told you she needed me!" Akemi poked Kakashi's arm.

"Okay okay,"

"You know what that means…"

"Yeah, I'll buy you candy later.."

"Score! Now Moriko what's going on?"

Akemi helped Moriko clean up herself before she threw up again and Akemi held her hair back. She then helped Moriko get into bed and even made her tea and toast with some medicine.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor.""It's Medic."

"Medic then!"

"Kakashi why are you still here?" Moriko asked looking at Kakashi who was reading Make-Out Tactics.

He shrugged.

Moriko frowned, does he always answer questions like this? When Akemi left the room she decided to say something, "So are you here to just watch Akemi?"

"Well the Hokage said-"

"Yeah, when she's alone. She's not alone today… Or do you just want to WATCH her you pervert." she said the last part with a smirk.

Kakashi blushed a little, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pfffht, I'm not blind. I noticed you glance up at her from your book every five minutes…."

"…"

"You should just tell her you like her already and get it over with, both of your little flirting games were cute at first but now it's getting annoying. You two act like love struck school girls."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her for the last remark, "If you didn't know already, Akemi's with Sasuke, and I'm 26. She's 15!"

Moriko smacked her forehead, "Akemi obviously just found out her self she likes you okay! I mean haven't you noticed she's been acting weird? And if you really do care about someone you shouldn't think about ages or clans or what ever they are, it should just matter about you and their feelings okay?"

Kakashi was a little speechless, "I have to hear her say it myself… and people don't just let 26 year old men go out with 15 year olds… And Sasuke-"

"Blah blah blah, you must be the most unmotivated person I've ever met, have you ever heard of competition? I mean, just steal Akemi from that jerk! And about the age thing, I don't think you'll be shouting from the roof tops about you being with a 15 year old." Moriko sighed, "I don't get how Akemi got into such an unmotivated guy."

"…"

Akemi finally entered the room with a stuffed animal in her hand, "Look who I have."

"Itachi-Chan!" Moriko clinged onto the stuffed

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, "Itachi-Chan?"

Moriko glared at him, "Don't judge me! Weasels need love too! Akemi has a stuffed puppy named Kak-"

Moriko was cut off with Akemi smoothing her with a pillow.

She laughed nervously, "Oh Moriko, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Moriko finally got the pillow out of her face and gasped for air, "You're not suppose to smoother a sick person!"

"Soon your going to be a dead person." threatened Akemi.

Moriko quickly went under her blanket, "Y-yes Akemi-Sama."

The 'sama' made Akemi laugh a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi decided to get some sun into his reading so he sat on roof of the two girl's apartment. He was also thinking of what Moriko said, the whole she likes you age doesn't matter unmotivated competition thing. He closed his eyes and thought of how he held Akemi today. He didn't mean to hold onto her like that, she just looked so sad. _When did I stop learning how to control my body?_

This girl was driving him insane. He remembered the first time she used her seductive voice in order to borrow his book for a night and how cute she looked sleeping while clinging to his book. And…

"_Oh no! Kakashi are you okay?" Akemi yelled standing up taking a coupe grass pieces out of his hair._

_Akemi grabbed his arm sleeve. He looked down to see and embarrassed Akemi, "I don't know which way to get home."_

He closed his eyes thinking of her past, from what he heard all she did was help out someone only to be picked on and called names, even beaten. What kind of horrible people would do this to a lonely cute girl who only wanted to help. Suddenly he thought of Naruto and how his situation was the same. I guess that's why they hit it off so great as friends. He then remembered about how she almost gave up,

_I wonder if Naruto was at a point like that too? Naruto seems pretty ambitions while Akemi seemed like that too but on a lesser level, I should ask her about that._

He then remembered how he held onto Akemi that night, his fingers ran though her long soft hair, it smelt nice too… but not nicer then his secret cherry scented shampoo.

Suddenly his thoughts went to THAT night.

------------------------------------------

_Kakashi had finally stopped Akemi's hand from bleeding, thankfully Rin taught him a few basic medical jutsu. He then noticed her shirt was covered in her own blood and also his floor was a little bloody too.. This girl sure knows how to find trouble. He cleaned up the floor first before turning to her shirt. It button up on the left side so it wasn't going to be that hard to take off… but he wasn't that wiling to do it. What if she woke up, then she would be the hell out of him and call him a pervert then hate him forever._

_Kakashi sighed, he couldn't just leave her like this though. He went through his closet and found a plain tee shirt and picked it. Kakashi sighed again, __**here we go**__. He wasn't actually watching what he was doing. He was staring up at the ceiling as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Every once and a while his fingers would brush up against her flesh making him blush, he noted it was quite soft. After shaking his head a few times to get a hold of himself he was able to get it off. Unfortunately.. Or fortunately he had to actually see what he was doing for this part. Before he could do anything she suddenly clinged onto his waist. Akemi began to mumble something in her sleep about not wanting to do her homework. His eyes wandered around her back, he saw a few large scars that looked like they've been there for a while. Also he found out she was a 'C' cup. His finger traced one of the scars and she moved around a bit. __**Ack, get to your senses together Kakashi, Akemi's shirtless body is clinging to you. Just slowly remove her grip and put that shirt on her.**_

_He did as he told himself to do. He slowly removed her grip and as he put the shirt over his head he noticed something, she was wearing a black lacy bra on with a small cut happy looking bunny in the middle, as he finally got it and got her into bed he tried not to laugh, or at least loud enough for her to wake up._

-----------------------------------------------

Suddenly he heard a crash from inside the apartment, _This is going to be a long night._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi began to pick up the broken glass, she accidentally slipped on some water in the kitchen and knocked over a bowl. Suddenly a hand went around her waist and picked up her off the ground, "Ep!"

"I don't need you loosing anymore blood." said Kakashi.

"Okay okay, I won't hurt myself this time I promise… Now put me down!"

He did was he was told, she then smirked as she threw the glass away, "See, I didn't- OW"

She suddenly had a small cut on her finger and Kakashi shook his head, "Are you accident prone or something?"

"Are you kidding me? Akemi always attracts trouble," Moriko yelled from the other room.

Akemi blushed, "It's true… I do."

"You," he pointed at Akemi, "Go get that fixed while I clean up this mess."

"Yes Kakashi…" Akemi said in an unmotivated voice.

------

Kakashi just got done picking up all the glass and Akemi entered the room, she noticed he had forgotten one piece under a chair, he noticed that too and they both reached for it. Suddenly their hands touched and both of there faces has some blush. Akemi glanced up at Kakashi and he did the same.

"Yes, you know you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too There is only one way to ask her. It doesn't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now. Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh my. Look at that boy to shy, he ain't going to kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-"

Moriko was cut off with her singing when Akemi, who was completely red, threw a pillow at her face knocking her off the couch. (**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kiss The Girl' From Little Mermaid.**)

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he watched Akemi shake Moriko back and forth yelling "THIS ISN'T A DISNEY MOVIE!"

_These girls sure are entertaining…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was late and Kakashi finally left as Suzu showed up. Soon it was late at night and Moriko was finally better. Moriko decided to tell them,

"…. Akemi's the only virgin now." Suddenly Suzu and Akemi's heads snapped towards Moriko.

There little Moriko, sweet hilarious innocent Moriko had been with a man. Both of there mouths flung open, "You didn't?" Akemi finally said.

"I did."

"Seriously?" asked Suzu.

"Seriously…"

"…Are you sure?" asked Akemi.

"I'm pretty sure…"

Akemi's eye twitched, "I'm GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Who?" Asked Suzu.

Moriko and Akemi realized they didn't tell her yet.

"Okay this is top secret… I'm going out with Itachi Uchiha," whispered Moriko.

Suzu actually looked up the guy and was surprised, not only was he hot but he also murdered his whole clan other then Sasuke, "Wow… Nice catch." she said giving him a wink.

"I'm still going to kill him." Akemi said while frowning.

"Noooo, He's actually a nice guy. I feel happy when I'm with him!" Moriko pleaded clinging onto Akemi who was still frowning.

"I know I know…"

"I have a theory," Suzu suddenly spoke up.

They looked over at her, "Explain…"

"I don't think Itachi willingly killed his family…"

Akemi's eyes shot open, "I know, the Uchiha's always been stuck up and suspicious…. So maybe…"

"Maybe someone made him do it." Suzu finished.

"SEE I told you he's a good guy." Moriko yelled pointing at them both.

"This is only a theory." Suzu explained.

"Well, it's likely. In the Manga/Anime Itachi wouldn't attack unless he was attacked." Added Akemi.

"Soo…." Moriko gave Akemi big eyes.

Akemi pouted, "I guess I approve… Only because he makes you happy."

"Me too," said Suzu.

"Yay!" Moriko hugged them both.

-----------------------

THE NEXT DAY~!

Akemi sighed, She was at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to glare at Moriko all day. It didn't work. She won another bet against Kakashi. It was rock-paper-scissors, after 10 games with Akemi:8 and Kakashi: 2, Kakashi took Akemi out to eat.

"What's your problem?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, Akemi's just mad that she's the last virgin" Moriko said so that only they could hear.

Akemi's eyes widen as she turned red, "I'm going to kill you Moriko!" she yelled attempting to get over the counter.

Thankfully for Moriko, Kakashi held her back. Thought he enjoyed a good catfight like anyone else, he couldn't risk Akemi getting hurt again. Especially since her ankle is almost fully healed.

"Akemi, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin." said Kakashi.

Akemi frowned.

Moriko smirked, "Probably because you're one too."

Kakashi blushed while Akemi raised and eye brow, "I'm a very busy man, I have no time for romance."

"Pffft, yeah right." Moriko said before being called to the back room.

After an awkward silence Akemi spoke up, "Don't worry about Moriko. She's only teasing… and you're right, there's nothing wrong with being… That.." she said ending it with a blush.

Kakashi sighed, Moriko sure knew how to hit the nail… Very hard. The secret he's been hiding for 26 years was just found out by two 15 and 16 year old girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so evil, I know. But yeah, Kakashi doesn't have the time between Jonin/Training/Reading Porn/Food/Sleep. Hahhaah

Read and Review.


	31. I Know, I Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu**

**Warning: Violent thoughts, Language, and Grammar.**

_Thinking_

**Dark's thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know, I Know**

Akemi was in the hospital again, Sasuke was still out of it and no one knows what's wrong… Akemi once again took a hold of his hand.

"I know you probably hate me now for what I said… But I do care about you. I mean it's not like your alone, you have me as a friend, Naruto who's like your best friend… Sakura I guess… and everyone in the village loves you, seriously. You team leader Kakashi."

No movement. Akemi sighed, she was doing this all day. Kakashi and the other's thought that she should do it. She did it and nothing happened. After a few minutes of talking about how Naruto was going to go off with Jiraiya to find Sarutobi's successor, Tsunade who was also going to help him out with his situation.

"Not only is he going to bring back the legendary Sannin, Tsunade but he's also going to bring me a surprise present! You too as a get well gift," Just as she finished that Kakashi walked in.

"Yo! Ready?"

Akemi smiled and nodded, "See ya Sasuke! You better hurry and wake up soon."

------------------------------------------

"You seem oddly happy."

"I heard about how Naruto and Jiraiya are going to bring back the legendary Tsunade! She's so awesome with her medical jutsu, inhuman strength and attitude! Not only that but she's going to be a big help around here too hu? And help out Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, "You sure know a lot about Tsunade."

"Are you kidding me?! Tsunade is Awwwesome! How can you not know about her… Also her losing streak, I mean, even YOU could win a game against her."

Kakashi's eye twitched, "What if the whole time I was just letting YOU win."

"Pfht, I've currently got you to take me out to dinner TWICE, made you buy me candy, ramen, more candy, and a stuffed animal, so what does that make 8 to 0!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, "What is with the extra two points?"

"For hurting your wallet and ego!"

Ouch, nice one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maybe I was poisoned, no… They didn't have time and I would have known… Maybe I have a disease… A VIRUS!?! HOW WHY ME?!!_

"Where's my Ramen!?!"

"Oh, sorry here you go! Have a nice day." Moriko placed the Ramen in front of the customer before quickly heading to the back.

Moriko took a break outside, she was feeling nauseous again. Lately she's been feeling like that and it's ticking her off. Suddenly a near by flower was hugging her leg, She narrowed her eyes, "Knock it off." and the flower quickly went back in it's place.

"Hi Moriko, are you feeling better?" asked Akemi walking by with Kakashi.

Moriko quickly got up and put on a grin, "Yeah, I'm just on a break. What are you two doing?"

"Oh, I wanted to check on you. Just to make sure."

"Pfffht, you worry to much," _Man, I need to throw up… I need them to get out of here…_ "Wow Akemi, your ankle healed fast. Too bad though, that means you two won't have any excuses to hang out with each other all day."

Akemi blushed, "Shut up Moriko!" Suddenly she realized something.

_I won't have an excuse to hang out with Kakashi anymore…_

**Too bad..**

_**Today would be the perfect time to confess!**_

**Yeah, since you'll rarely have time to tell him in person. Why not stop being a wimp already.**

Suddenly Akemi became depressed and Moriko could tell, which made Moriko feel bad. Kakashi noticed too.

"Well, I'll have a few missions here and there but I'll have time to spend with you Akemi," said Kakashi.

Akemi weakly smiled, "Y-yeah you're right."

_**There's no time like the present.**_

**Just get it over with already..**

_You guys aren't helping._

"Um, Akemi are you okay?" Moriko asked giving her a weird look.

Akemi snapped out of it, "Hu? Oh yeah I'm okay just thinking, you know, that thing you do with your head."

Moriko frowned at her, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"NO, I'm calling you dumb."

"Oh, well oka- HEY!"

Kakashi just turned back to his book, he was starting to get use to this. Suddenly Akemi took a hold of his free hand and stuck her tounge out at Moriko, "WELL! Whatever Blaaaah. Let's go Kakashi!"

Before he could say a word he was dragged off, while Moriko watched. _I didn't get to tell her yet… Ugh, she's always around Kakashi now. I don't have time to tell her._ Moriko sighed and sat down for a few minutes thinking of what could be wrong with her. Moriko blinked a few times before laughing at herself, _That can't be it, ha-ha._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do it.**

_NO_

_**Just Say it already.**_

_No…_

**Come on you're alone.**

_But… But…_

**NO BUTS DO IT**.

… _**What could you lose?**_

_Friendship, ect You know the deal._

**If you don't tell him… Then I WILL.**

Akemi flinched, she imagined Dark grabbing Kakashi by the collar and confessing to him in a very violent way… Then forcing herself onto him scaring him off.

_NOOOOOO_.

**You've captured my personality so well, how did you know?**

_**Wow, bull's eye on that one.**_

_Don't you dare! You'll ruin my life… Ahh Man I'd rather-_

"Ah Akemi?"

_Just shoot my now why don't you…_

"Akemi…"

_If you do that, I'll-_

Suddenly she was being shaked, "Akemi, snap out of it."

Akemi blinked a few times, "Yes… You don't have to shake me jeez."

"…. I've been calling you for the last ten minutes." Kakashi's eye brow raised.

"Eh? Really Sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking, Yeah I know. Are you seriously okay? You know you call tell me." Kakashi said a little concerned.

**Don't do it, He'll think your crazy.**

"I-I was…"

_**Right now is the best time… To confess**_.

"Um…"

**Just tell him you love him already and get it over with.**

Akemi's face began to light up, "I…"

_**Okay repeat it with me, "Oh Kakashi-kun, I can't stop my heart, I've fallen in love with you! Marry me!"**_

"I CAN'T DO IT!" She suddenly yelled holding her head.

"…… Do what?" Asked Kakashi even more confused keeping his lazy expression.

Akemi just realized she was thinking out loud, "I can't ah…I Can't… Say."

Kakashi took a step in front of her and got a closer look at her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well actually," Akemi blushed and looked at the ground, she clenched onto her shirt near her chest, "I-I wanted to ask… say… ah… tell… Ah.."

_Ack, what's wrong with me, I cant even speak right._

"Kakashi…. I Just wanted to say…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

_Come on Akemi, just say it._

"I-I…I l-love y-" "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Akemi almost had a heart attack from the voice behind her.

They both turned to see Sakura with her hands on her hips frowning, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! What are you doing here, I thought you where suppose to be babysitting your girlfriend or whatever?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Not you too, I'm not babysitting the 'girlfriend' Naruto made up. I'm watching over Akemi."

Sakura just noticed Akemi and glared.

Akemi gave Sakura a long good glare before speaking, "What do you want Sakura…"

Sakura glared at her, "Oh It's you… Look freak," Akemi flinched, "I don't have any business with you and Kakashi! You're hanging out with this girl instead of doing your duties!

Before Kakashi could say anything Akemi suddenly got into her face, "BLAH BLAH BLAH Is All I hear out of you, you don't even know the situation and you're all BLAH!"

Sakura began to yell, "UGH I can't believe Sasuke-Kun likes such an annoying person like you!"

"…Well, I don't get how anyone could like someone as annoying as you!

A vain popped out of Sakura's head, "Well I don't get how a freak like you is able to make friends! Poor Kakashi has to put up with someone like you! I'd rather be tortured then hang out with you!'

"W-well, just seeing your big forehead and hair is torture enough for everyone!"

Sakura hid her forehead and blushed, Kakashi finally stepped in, "Okay that's enough, Sakura. If you have a problem with me doing what the Hokage told me to do then you're going to have to talk with him and Akemi, you shouldn't try to pick fights in your condition."

"Hmp, Okay Sensei! I guess I'll leave then." Sakura turned around and walked away with her head up high while Akemi glared after her.

**Oh, how I would like to snap her neck..**

_I think I might let you.._

_**Ah, Akemi… weren't you going to tell Kakashi something.**_

_Oh man._

Just then Kakashi sighed and turned to Akemi, "What where you doing before whatever that was happened?

Akemi snapped her head at him.

"_Poor Kakashi has to put up with someone like you."_

"Never mind. It's nothing, I mean… It would probably be bothersome…

… _**Are you an idiot? Just tell him already, forgot what she said.**_

**Seriously…**

"Are you sure?" Akemi nodded, "Okay, You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want too.."

Akemi smiled and nodded again.

**You really are an idiot, you know that?**

_I know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early, I mean really early, even Suzu wasn't up yet. Akemi decided to go out for a walk since her ankle was better. She walked and walked while sorting out her head. She suddenly stopped in front of a familiar place. The Yamanaka's Flower shop! It was thankfully open and Akemi decided to explore the wonder of flowers, suddenly a friendly blond greeted her.

"Good morning, welcome. Are you looking for anything specific?" said a older women, she was almost the spitting image of Ino…

Akemi straighten up before thinking for a second, "Actually… I want to send Pink Camellias, Red Carnations and Forget-Me-Nots to someone…" she finished with a blush.

_I bet she'll know what they mean…_

"Aww What a lovely picking.. Are you confessing something to someone." the lady said with a blush and with stars in her eyes, "Usually people ask for what to get. You sure know your flowers."

Akemi's nervously laughed, "Well I have a friend that's into gardening and all… I just started to pick it up."

"So do you want this delivered?" Akemi nodded, "Oh? To where?"

Akemi quickly write down the address and handed the correct money over.

"All set, do you want me to put your name on it or anything? Maybe a message?"

"h… Just say "Pink Camellias Red Carnations Forget-me-nots and thank you- Anonymous" Maybe he'll get it…" Akemi said embarrassed, "I don't mind if he doesn't get it… It's embarrassing… I just want to give him a nice gift for.. Helping me out."

The lady smiled, "Okay, thank you. Please come again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You know that's the lamest way to confess to someone.**

_I know…_

_**You know he might not even get the message… Possibly think it's weird?**_

_I know…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Read and Review!


	32. My Own Worse Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Thoughts**_

**Dark's Thoughts**

_**Light's thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Own Worse Enemy**

On top of the Hokage Momentum sat Akemi, she was on top of the Fourth's head while holding the crystal in her hands.

_This thing seems so useless._

_**Actually, it's not…**_

**Yeah, you don't have to actually hold back it's power! The two of us have to do all the work.**

_EH!? What are you talking about?_

_**Ever since we got hands on it we've been holding back it's weird chakara…**_

**If someone who doesn't know how to hold it back gets there hands on it, who knows what will happen.**

_**Which is why YOU can't loose it.**_

_Okay okay, I'm not that irresponsible…_

"Tsukiko Akemi…"

_Today's got to be the worse day of my life.. She was serious when she said "I'll be watching you kid."_

**Or the best day for me to finally kick some ass.**

Akemi gripped onto the crystal to keep it hidden, she turned around hiding her hand behind her back and came face to face with Natsumiku who ware a very unusual grin with a crazy look in her eye. Akemi on the other hand gave her a cold hard stare while backing up a little.

"What do you want?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I mean, I saw it… You really did steal it hu? For a while I almost believed you… But I was right…" Her voice was straight forward and cocky.

Akemi frowned, "You must be seeing things and I didn't steal it!"

Natsumiku snorted, "I've seen the crystal before… You can't fool me. If you hand it over now then I won't have to involve the Hokage in this."

"I found it fair and square. I know you snuck into my room that night and stole it!"

"Maybe you should have told someone, maybe you would have been able to keep it then, thief!" her eyes narrowed.

Akemi's hand gripped harder onto the crystal behind her, "I have a feeling you wouldn't let that happen either way."

Natsumiku's eye twitched, "I guess you're stubbornness is going to be your death." She then took out a Kunai and Akemi's eye's widen.

She had no room at all to run away. First off she was at the edge of a frickin' mountain, second she was up against a Shinobi which means she's probably not going to get away that easily. At least not in pieced. Third her ankle was still soar making her slow. This sucks.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared between them, "Yo!"

_Thank you Kakashi!…. OH NO KAKASHI._

**Ugh, I was hoping that when you're on your last edge I would take over and break the pretty green lady's legs then shove them into her mouth…**

_**You're a sick person you know that.**_

_ACK, what if he got the STUFF!?!_

Kakashi looked over at Natsumiku for a moment, who put her kunai away quickly, then gave Akemi a tense look making Akemi nervous and sick.

Her face turned into a bright pink.

**Yep, your doomed.**

"K-K-Kakashi…" She managed to spit out.

"Guess who was at my door."

Akemi froze, _OH NO!_ "Look I can explain… I mean… I, Ah. You see-"

Kakashi sighed, "Are you trying to give Moriko and Suzu a heart attack?"

_EH!?_

_**Wha?**_

…

Suddenly Akemi gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You should really tell someone when you're leaving. Especially in your condition."

Akemi sighed with relief, "You mean no one else knocked on your door at all this morning."

"… No? Should someone?"

"N-no! Hahaha Just ignore that…"

Natsumiku coughed, "Excuse me, Kakashi was it? I would like it if you immediately place this girl under arrest."

Akemi turned blue, she totally forgot about that woman for a second. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Under what?"

"She's a thief! She clearly stole the crystal, just look at what's in her right hand." Natsumiku smirked.

Kakashi looked over at Akemi with a raised brow, he noticed she had that hand behind her back. She began to loose the color in her face, "What is she talking about Akemi?"

_Oh no oh no oh no. Someone please save me!_

**It's easy… Just let me take over and I'll make you disappear…**

_**We cant let anyone get a hold of it Akemi…**_

"Ah…"

Kakashi's expression dropped into a serious one and Natsumiku began to egg her on, "Yes Akemi, why don't you tell your dear friend what you did… Just show us what's in your hand… Just get it over with. You can't escape."

"Akemi…" Kakashi took a few steps towards her making Akemi take a step back. She heard a few rocks fall off the momentum, "Just get away from that edge. Let me see what's in your hand."

Suddenly Akemi turned around, "Okay I'll show you…" She turned around again.

Her hair all dark instead of having a slightly lighter right bang and her eyes were darker then usual, "But you're going to have to catch me first." And with that she jumped off the Hokage Momentum.

Natsumiku's mouth widen while Kakashi almost had a heart attack, "AKEMI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu just finished breakfast before suddenly feeling a cold chill down her spin. She sniffed the air before saying something, "Two people are after Akemi… They seem familiar."

Moriko took a bite of her cereal, "Are you sure she's just not playing hide and seek with someone?"

"No… Her scent is different but it's definitely her, and I think one's Kakashi's but the other one's… I can't put my hand on it… She seems a little on the edge you know? Like she really doesn't want to be caught. I think it's serious."

Moriko's expression turned into a frown, "We should go find her then…"

"I think you can probably pin point where she's at better then me."

Moriko's frown darkened, "The last time I tried that I fainted…"

"Well this time you're finding a human, not my pet cat."

Moriko sighed before standing up and opening a window.

_Okay Earth, help me find Akemi._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark created a shadow clone after safely landing in a group of trees.

**This body doesn't have much chakara control…. It will have to do.**

She looked at her clone, "You go that way, I'm going to the other side of the village got it?" Her clone nodded before running off.

_**We have to loose them quickly… Why couldn't you create more?**_

**Like you can do better.**

The trees began to shake but there was not even any wind.

**No time, let's go..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pakkun sniffed the air, "Strange, there's two scents."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised, "Are you sure?"

"You are talking about the girl that hangs around you all the time."

A sweat drop went down Kakashi's head, "Yeah…"

"Then yes, there are two similar scents going in opposite directions. It's hard to tell which one's the real one."

Natsumiku frowned, "I guess I'll go after one and you do the same… We'll met up at the Hokage's office!"

"Take Akino with you," The dog with sunglasses barked," He knows where that one is at."

The four disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko fell to her knees and began to breathe heavily, "S-she-s -deep breath- heading towards the forest. I know which one too." Moriko gasped a few times before getting up with Suzu's help.

"Good… Because I'm beginning to loose track since her scents split up… Weird."

Moriko put her jacket on, "Well what are you waiting for! Let's go get our girl!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi began sat down by the water to rest,

**This is so annoying…**

_**Someone's still after us… I hope's not that lady…**_

**Sigh, you need to get a grip. We're in a lot of trouble because of that witch.**

Dark Akemi suddenly fell to her knees and began to breath heavily.

_**What's wrong!?**_

**Shielding that stupid crystal is taking a lot out of me… I might not be able to control this body for much longer.**

_**Me too…**_

Akemi suddenly got control and got up. _I'm in trouble now! Wait… When did I get here?_

Suddenly the sound of the bushes rattling made Akemi jump, "ACK!"

SPLASH

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I lost her scent," Suzu said as her and Moriko wondered the forest.

"I know where she is, don't worry let's go!" Moriko said brushing through the bushes.

----

"She suddenly disappeared right here," Said Pakkun sniffing the ground by the river.

Kakashi glanced at the stream, "She's either really smart… Or clumsy."

"What do you think?" asked Pakkun looking up at Kakashi.

"Well, when I last saw her she seemed different, it's confusing… It's like she wasn't herself."

Suddenly down the river was a loud cough, the two quickly headed towards the noise to find an arm suddenly reaching towards the side. Akemi's head popped out and she began to cough out water. Kakashi quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water. Akemi continued to cough and her whole body felt heavy from the water, she ended up falling to the ground and resting on her back breathing heavily.

"W-when did I get here?" she was finally able to day.

Kakashi's eyes open wide with surprise, "You mean you don't remember jumping off the Hokage Momentum and running away? Then falling in the river?"

Akemi's mouth dropped, "I JUMPED off the Hokage Momentum and LIVED!?! AM I DEAD!?" Kakashi shook his head, "Oh…. Wait… I out ran you two!?" He nodded, "Oh… Well I do remember falling in the river after something freaked me out in the bushes… I kind of tripped and fell back."

A sweat drop went down both Pakkun and Kakashi's head, _Figures…_

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Well I remember suddenly blacking out… I thought one of you knocked me out and ditched my body in the forest thinking I was dead. -cough- namelyNatusmiku-cough-" Akemi responded.

Kakashi smirked, "Akemi, we would never do that." Akemi sighed with relief, "We would burn your body so there wouldn't be any evidence left over." He finished with a sarcastic tone.

Akemi's face fell and she felt as if her soul went out of her body for a second while Kakashi chuckled. Kakashi placed his hand on Akemi's head and sighed.

"I guess it's the real you now…." He said sounding relieved.

Akemi blinked a few times, "Of course it is! Who else could beat you at EVERY thing."

"So about this crystal thing, do you really have it." Kakashi finally asked.

She flinched, "Yeah… B-but, I didn't exactly steal it…"

His eyebrow raised, "How did you not 'exactly' steal it?"

"Well, I woke up and it was in my bedroom, it just was right next to me!" She said holding onto his arm.

"I see… Well, if we just go see the Hokage I'm sure he'll clear it up."

Akemi jumped up, "N-no way! Natsumiku will just make look like the bad guy. I bet you don't even believe… I wouldn't even believe me… It's like… It's like some times I'm not myself okay!" She turned around while staring at the ground.

_I don't want everyone to think I'm weird again… I began to actually feel normal..ish._

Tears began to form in her eyes, _I-I don't want Kakashi to dislike me._

-------------------

"Hey, is that Akemi and Kakashi?" asked Suzu pointing at the two from a distance.

Moriko suddenly pushed her down, "Shhhhh" she whispered, "I don't think we should interrupt this…"

"Why is she all wet?"

"She probably feel into the river, of course…"

"…. Is she crying?"

"…Just shut up and we might find out why."

----------------------

"Akemi…" Kakashi walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to worry… I won't let anything happen to you… I promise."

"B-but what if they put me away and don't believe me…" she said still not facing him.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to figure this out, if they don't then I will. I won't let them do that to you…" he said softly.

Akemi blushed a little and whipped her tears away, "Okay… If you say so then I'll go."

---------------------

"Put her away? What has she gotten into now?" frowned Suzu.

"Well, whatever it is. WE Won't let them take her away okay!" said a determined Moriko.

Suzu nodded in agreement then suddenly her head snapped up, "Someone's coming in a fast pace…"

----------------------

Natsumiku and Akino landed next to Akemi and Kakashi. Akemi suddenly hid behind Kakashi.

"Ah… I see you found her Kakashi, we should head to the Hokage at once!" Natsumiku said slowly walking towards Akemi.

Kakashi blocked her off from Natsumiku, "I'm sure we'll figure something out… I don't really think she did it…"

Natsumiku laughed, "You actually believe this thief? She sure tricked you good… Why would someone give something powerful to this girl?"

Akemi growled but Kakashi pushed her back a little, "Like I said, we'll figure everything out at the Hokage's office…"

Natsumiku frowned, _They're both stubborn._ "Girl… I'll drop all this whole mess if you just simply hand it over right now… Then you won't be in any trouble at all."

_**Don't do it, she'll probably turn her back on you!**_

"I don't believe you!" Akemi said in a panic as she stepped back.

------------------

"Now?"

"Not now…"

"…."

"…Okay Now."

-----------------

Suddenly a branch's from near by trees began to entwine themselves around Natsumiku.

"W-what the hell's going on!?" Natsumiku said struggling to get free.

A very confused Kakashi watched as the tree hung her upside down, _This doesn't look like a genjutsu…. Must be a Ninjutsu but, who?_

He turned around to see Akemi disappeared, "Akemi?"

"What are you standing there for!? Help me down!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suzu!? Moriko!? Where did you come from!?" Akemi yelled.

"We thought you were in trouble so we came to get your ass out of it now what's going on?" Suzu said glaring at her.

"What she means is that we were worried now what's going on?" Moriko explained.

The three were already in town on the market street, Akemi held herself from being cold.

"Well you see… I think we should talk about this somewhere else…" She said looking at all the people.

"Yeah yeah let's go!"

--------------

The three were sitting behind a market place, it was nice and quiet. A rat passed by squeaking and Suzu watched as if she was ready to pounce it.

Akemi sighed, "You guys would probably think I'm weird… but… I have two people in my head that could control my body some times and they took over while I was sleeping and stole a crystal."

**Thanks for ratting us out…**

"Now one is mad for telling you that…."

Moriko and Suzu blinked at her. Suzu decided to speak up, "So you're saying you have two split personalities?"

"Well, sort of… They have a mind of their own… There's one named Dark, A jerk, and Light, sort of normal ish one…"

"You thought that would be weird?" Moriko said raising an eyebrow.

Akemi blinked, "Yeah… Even I think it's weird…"

Moriko slapped the back of her head, "OW What was that for?!"

"You think having a split personality is weird!? While I'm the one who has freaky plant powers?!"

"And I'm the one who has animal instinces." Suzu said raising her hand.

Akemi looked at them both, "So… You believe me? I mean, you don't think I'm weird?"

Moriko laughed and put an arm around her, "From what you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't turn into some Serial Killer honestly."

Suzu agreed, "Yeah, I guess us three are just a bunch of weirdo's hu?"

Akemi sighed and smiled with reilef, "I-I'm happy you guys are okay with it."

"Of course, I mean it's not like you could help it right?" Moriko said with a grin.

Akemi shook her head, "I think… I should go talk with the Hokage before I get into any more trouble… I think I have time before Natsumiku escapes…"

Moriko gave her a serious look, "Are you sure?"

Akemi only nodded, "I think it's for the best."

"Soo…." Suzu said looking off somewhere, "What does the crystal do?"

"…. Truthfully it hasn't done anything at all yet..…"

"REALLY!?"

Akemi nodded.

"All that fuss for nothing, hmp."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. ForgetMeNot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Akemi, Moriko and Suzu**!**

_**Thoughts**_

**Dark's Thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forget-Me-Not**

_This feeling… It can not be explained… It feels lighter then air but it lies heavy on my heart… This feeling, it's something I've never felt before, some times I would dream about it. As soon as I open my eyes they would disappear… Many times I would wish I could dream forever and one day it almost came true… But an unknown voice's words brought me back to reality… Now the only voice I really hear is yours…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what you're saying is it's in your mind?" Asked the Hokage carefully as he observed the crystal on his table.

Akemi Nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama… It's been like that for a while…"

Sarutobi rubbed his chin for a second before looking back at Akemi, "Looks like I'll have to call Yamanaka Inoichi to conform.."

Akemi almost feel out of her chair and looked up at the Hokage, "W-what?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko and Suzu sighed.

"Today was my day off and I end up running across the village." Suzu complained while the two walked around randomly.

"Well at least Akemi is okay now… Who knows what that weird lady would have done…"

"Where is Akemi?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh she's at the Ho-" Suddenly Suzu covered her mouth.

Without realizing it she almost answered Kakashi's question. Moriko jumped back and pointed at the tall silver haired Jonin, who was reading Make-Out Tactics, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?!"

"I wouldn't be known as the Copy-Eye Ninja if I didn't know how to sneak up to people." Kakashi blandly answered, "So where is she? I know you two had something to do with the incident in the forest."

Suzu blushed a little, "Oh, That…. Well you see…"

Moriko ended up slapping her in the back of the head, "Do you talk like this to Akemi you jerk! Plus, you don't have to worry about her. She's already getting things straighten out."

Kakashi's head snapped up from his book, "Don't tell me she went to the Hokage's alone?"

"… I would be lying if I said no?" Moriko said scratching the back of her head.

"Damn it, I told her I'll take care of it…" He said cursing under his breath.

Moriko frowned, "Akemi's not a baby… She can take care of her self you know!"

"Calm down Moriko… You've been so Psycho lately," Suzu said giving her a weird look.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M JUST SO, SO…. UGH," Moriko just walked off leaving Kakashi and Suzu behind.

Suzu sighed, "Don't take her to seriously… She's been like this for a while… By the way… Why are you so worried about Akemi."

Kakashi coughed, "Wow, look at the time. I forgot some important business. Later." Then he suddenly disappeared leaving a confused Suzu blinking.

"Eh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yamanaka's were best known for their mind Jutsu's, Inoichi was one of the best. His hand was placed on Akemi's head who was fast asleep as he entered her mind…

Inoichi was in a long hall way, he walked and walked until he reached three doors…

His eyes squinted, _Odd…_

As he reached for one two of the three doors opened. Two girls stood out and they both looked the same yet, different.. One girl had medium long hair that was pure white and ice blue eyes while the other had pitch black hair and blood red eyes. They both looked similar to Akemi with a hint of difference.

"**What do we have here?"** Dark said with a mischievous grin, "**A guest? Sorry we didn't prepare a welcoming gift."**

"_**What are YOU doing here?**_" Light asked with an unusual grin, "_**I don't think you belong here…**_"

Sweat began to form at Inoichi's for head, they both had a strange energy around them…

"I could say the same thing to you two… Who are you?!"

"**Since Akemi doesn't seem to be hiding it anymore, I'm Dark and the other freak over there is light… And if we catch you in here again we'll make sure never escape again…"** Dark said in a dark tone.

She then suddenly punched him in the face.

The Hokage was surprised when Inoichi suddenly fell back and onto the floor. Inoichi regained his composer and dusted his cloths off. The Hokage cleared his throat and looked at him. Akemi on the other hand was still asleep as if nothing happened.

Inoichi looked at the sleeping girl and back at the Hokage, "It seems she's telling the truth… But I don't think they're split personalities… They have this weird sense about them… As if they're alive. They can even take over her body right now if they wished…"

"So there's two?" Inoichi nodded.

"**I really wish you would mind your own business…**" Sarutobi and Inoichi looked over to see a darker version of Akemi glaring at them both with her unmistakable red eyes.

"From that tone of voice and the rude attitude you must be the one who calls herself 'Dark'?" Inoichi asked.

"**Correct, now on to other business. We need the crystal back. It has untold energy about it that may drive anyone who hold onto it insane…"** Dark said in a serous tone.

"How is it that Akemi hasn't been driven insane then?" Sarutobi asked rising an eyebrow.

"**We've been holding it back and we're the only one's that can… Who knows what will happen if it drives the wrong person insane…"**

"How can we trust you?" Inoichi finally asked.

Dark's eye twitched and she banged her fist's on the desk, "**Would you rather something bad happen because of some stupid trust issue? You know what. I don't care, if you want something bad to happen then go a head. I'm out of here."**

"I think we might come to an understanding if-" Sarutobi began to speak until Kakashi appeared in the middle of the floor.

"Yo!"

Suddenly, Akemi collapsed to the ground and everyone stared as she quickly got to her feet, "What just happened!? Why was I on the floor?" She then noticed Kakashi was in the room and immediately blushed, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you I would take care of things?" Kakashi asked frowning in under his mask.

Akemi squeaked, "YesbutIdidn'twanttocauseyouanytrouble,"she said quickly.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Kakashi, you seemed to have interrupted an important meeting." A sweat drop went down Kakashi's head, "But since you're a good friend of Akemi I'll let it go."

"Yes… So how is the situation? I hope she isn't in much trouble." Asked Kakashi looking over at a wide eyes Akemi.

Akemi suddenly grabbed her head, _Oh no, I can't let him find out… He might think I'm a freak! I have to get out of here…. I have to…_ Suddenly she heard Dark's voice faintly. **Get the crystal, before it destroys someone.**

_B-but I cant…_ "Oh, well it seems that Akemi has a split--"

Akemi was suddenly brought back to reality. "N-NO! STOP!" Everyone's stares turn to Akemi with her sudden out burst. She suddenly gripped her head,

_**They're not listening… I don't think we have a choice.**_

**Make a run for it…**

_I don't want Kakashi to see me as a freak… Please… I don't want him most of all to think so._

Sarutobi noticed Akemi's discomfort and put things to a pause, "I think we'll talk about this later. Akemi and I need to talk alone."

Inoichi nodded but Kakashi waited for a moment before the two left. Akemi looked a little relieved before turning to the Hokage, he was the first to speak.

"You seemed to not want Kakashi knowing about your condition? I thought you two where friends?"

Akemi blushed, "I-I I don't want him to think I'm a freak… I mean… I really don't want him to dislike me for having that condition… Do you think it's weird?"

"Not at all, You're not the only person who had these conditions before Akemi."

"…Yeah but they're all crazy aren't they?"

"…"

"I mean, I have conversation's in my head. Even I think I'm crazy…"

Sarutobi smiled warmly, "Kakashi's your friend right?" Akemi nodded, "Well I'll think he'll understand."

Akemi thought for a second, "I guess your right… but still, I'm to afraid."

Sarutobi sighed, " I guess I'll leave it up to you to tell him."

Akemi bit the bottom of her lip, "Besides that, please Hokage listen to them! Who knows what will happen if someone gets a hold of it! Especially that psycho Natsumiku! She only had it for a awhile and she already lost a few screws."

Hokage sighed, "I'll see what I could do… She's actually heading this way so I think you should get going, don't get into any more trouble…"

Akemi frowned and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me Inoichi, what's going on with Akemi?" Kakashi said giving him a serious look.

Inoichi raised and eyebrow, "Looks to me you're taking a personal interest in this."

Kakashi froze for a second, "Don't change the subject."

"Well it's not up to me to tell you, all I can say is if she tells you what's really wrong with her it's the truth."

Kakashi gave him a weird look, at the same time Akemi exited the office, she looked up, "Kakashi!"

Suddenly, Kakashi began to mess up her hair, "Idiot! Didn't I say I'll take care of things!"

"Ack, Stop! Eck, I didn't want to trouble you anymore!" He finally stopped, "I mean, I'm always causing you trouble…"

Out of no where Kakashi began to pull on her face, "So that's what you think." he finished and stopped.

Akemi smacked Kakashi's arm while rubbing the red marks on her cheeks, "YOU JERK! What was that for?!"

"The only thing that bother's me is when you don't tell me these things, so don't worry about it." he said gentling his gaze.

Akemi's face light up.

"What a touching scene," Inoichi said smirking.

The two froze in place. "AH I HAVE TO GO FIND MORIKO AND SUZU LATER!" Akemi yelled before running off.

Before Kakashi could even run after her Inoichi said something, "Oh yeah, you have to pick up something at the shop. Apparently you have a gift from some girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi finally stopped running as soon as she reached the end of an alley way. _Stupid Kakashi making me feel all weird!_

_**Ah, young love~.**_

**Yeah, it's sooo sick.**

…_Shut up._

From the corner of her eye she saw bright blonde hair pass at the other end. _Naruto!? He's back already?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi finally calmed down and decided to take a walk until….

"Yo!"

"ACK! What the hell! I'm never going to get use to that! STALKER!!!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I was just heading to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop, you can come if you want."

Akemi's face practically dropped, "A-ah No thank you! I'm still looking for those two! I'll see you later Kakashi!" Before he could even respond she ran off.

Sweatdrop, "Why is she acting so odd?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi finally decided to catch her breath. _THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! Damn I didn't think he would be getting them himself!_

**Hahaha, how else is he going to get them Idiot!**

_**He had to get them some day…**_

_I know, I was just hopping he wasn't going to get it so soon…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Yamanaka happily handed over Kakashi his flowers, "Here you go!"

Kakashi stared at it blankly, "I don't know if you should trust me with plants…"

"Why would someone want to give you flowers!?" asked a familiar voice.

Kakashi sighed, "Akemi's looking for you…"

Moriko frowned and looked at the flowers, "Someone would actually say something to you in flower language?"

Kakashi only blinked.

"Well," Ms. Yamanaka decided to put her two cents in, "Every flower had a meaning, like these one's. Pink Camellia's mean 'Longing for you' Red Carnations mean 'My heart aches for you.' and Forget-Me-Not means 'true love, memories, or forget me not.'"

"As in, they have the hots for you." Moriko said simply, "I didn't know much people knew flower language here."

Yamanaka smiled, "Yeah, me too. The girl seemed to know it pretty well."

Kakashi looked at the card, "Anonymous?"

Moriko thought and thought, _Don't tell me she actually did this!?_

"Sorry can't say!" said Ms. Yamanaka.

"The girl…" Moriko began to speak.

Kakashi glanced at Moriko.

"She must really care about you to think of out of all the flowers she knows, just to give you this message explaining her feelings…." Moriko said staring off to space.

Ms. Yamanaka stared off into space too, "Your so lucky Kakashi, I wish Inoichi would do this for me… Also, she was really cute too."

"Yeah," Moriko agreed.

"You know who it is?" Kakashi asked interested.

Moriko frowned, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet!? Are you stupid? You know I'm into plants and flowers right? Who do you think I taught flower language too? Let me give you a hint. Suzu was to lazy to learn." Moriko stormed off cursing to herself saying something about dense men. _This is so going to be illegal._ Was the last thought she thought before left the shop.

Kakashi quickly took the flowers, "Thanks."

"No problem!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was sitting behind the hospital, _I wonder if Tsunade healed Sasuke yet? I wonder if…. If Kakashi got the flowers yet?_ She began to blush, _He probably won't even figure it out._

She buried her face into her knees, "I'm such an idiot!"

Suddenly, she felt large amounts of chakara near by, **What the hell?!**

She looked up and suddenly large amounts of water fell onto her.

--------------------------------------

**-Few minutes before this happened-**

Kakashi rushed the roof top, three things happened all at once. Naruto was about to Rasengan _when did he learn that!?_ Sasuke and Sasuke was about to Chidori Naruto… and Sakura _idiot_ was running in the middle. Kakashi thought quickly, dropped his flowers and grabbed both of their wrists flipping them away from each other and towards the water containers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was walking home, looking like a wet dog, _I just got dry too!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Read and Review!_


	34. Till Death Does Us Part At The Valley

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Akemi, Moriko and Suzu!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Dark's Thoughts**

_**Light's Thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Till Death Does Us Part At The Valley**

Kakashi picked up the flowers from the roof they were a little warn out. Pink Camellia's Red Carnation's Forget-Me-Nots.

"_The girl, she must have really cared about you to think of out of all the flowers she knows, just to give you this message explaining her feelings."_

"_Are you stupid? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Suzu."_

"_You can come if you want."_

"_A-ah, no thank you!"_

"_I'm always causing you trouble…"_

"_You mean no one else knocked on your door at all this morning?"_

"_Kakashi… I just wanted to say… I…I-I…I l-lo-" "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_

"_You should just tell her you like her already and get it over with, both of your little flirting games were cute at first but now it's getting annoying."_

"_She likes you okay! I mean haven't you noticed she's been acting weird? And if you really do care about someone you shouldn't think about ages or clans or whatever they are. It should just matter about you and their feelings okay?"_

"_Kakashi…"_

"I'm sorry Akemi…" _Looks like I'm going to go have to talk to Sasuke.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi stretched out onto her bed after getting out of the shower, _I never knew how comfy it felt being in bed_! Her eyes lids slowly began to drop till.

BAM!

"…"

"…..Akemi, I can't believe you…You did that for Kakashi!" Moriko said shaking Akemi who was still laying in bed.

"…What are you talking about?"

"You gave him THOSE FLOWERS! I can't believe you confessed to him like that!"

Akemi's eye's widen and she snapped her head towards her, "YOU WHERE THERE!?"

"… Yeah, Kakashi suddenly wandered into the shop. I thought it was obviously you…"

Her face began to light up, "Does he know it was me? I wasn't sure if he would figure it out or not…"

Moriko froze, "Ah… Well…. Actually" Akemi's eyes widen, "I kind of helped him figure it out…"

There was a long silence. "…What?"

"WELL, I didn't do it on purpose, I kind of unknowingly started saying things… and I ended up saying some stuff… but not directly!"

Suddenly Akemi started to shake her, "WHAT THE HECK!?" Her face was bright pink and she suddenly stopped, "Did he get weirded out?!"

"No, he seemed normalish… You know. I don't know I didn't stay long but he didn't freak out or anything."

Akemi sighed, "Good……. IF HE COMES HERE TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE!"

She then pulled the covers over her head. Moriko sighed, "Yeah yeah, YOU put yourself into this though."

Moriko stepped out of her room leaving a very red faced Akemi. Her thoughts were all on what would happen when she meets Kakashi again. Unknowing of what was happening that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko woke up, more like was forced. She quickly headed towards the bathroom to release the disturbance in her stomach. Akemi popped her head into the bathroom, "Are you sick again Moriko? Do you want me to go get you some medicine?"

Moriko finally stood up and whipped her mouth, "… I think I'm pregnant…"

"…."

"……"

"…… WHAT!?!? THAT BASTARD I'M SO GOING TO-"

"I'm not even sure yet so please don't say anything! I'm planning on going to the hospital soon…"

Akemi was silent for a second, "I'll go with you! We'll go today get ready."

Moriko blinked, "Really?"

"Of course, I'm your friend right. Let's go!"

Moriko sighed, "I feel so relieved…"

---------------------------------------------------

Suzu already headed to work at the time and Moriko told Teuchi she wouldn't be in. They were in the waiting room and Moriko nervously held Akemi's hand. _She's so nervous._

"Don't worry Moriko, what ever happens you'll have us." Akemi said with a small smile.

Moriko smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, who's the next victim?" Said a feminine voice entering the room.

They both looked to see a large chested blond with a jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"L-lady Tsunade-Sama!?" Akemi shuddered.

"Yes, now what's the problem?" she asked, sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Um, my friend is sick! Throwing up a lot and stuff!"

"I see, let's take a look." Tsunade put her hand onto Moriko's forehead, her hand started to glow. Tsunade's eyebrow raised, "Congratulations, you're having a baby."

Moriko and Akemi blinked a few times…. Before suddenly Moriko fainted, thankfully Akemi caught her in time.

Tsunade sighed, "Lay her on the bed, she could stay there till she wakes up." and with that she left the room leaving a worried Akemi.

------------------------------

Akemi quickly ran after Tsunade, "I didn't even get to ask about Sasuke!"

She suddenly heard Tsunade's voice in a near by room, "How dare the ungrateful brat do this!"

"You're just going to have to trust Shikamaru and his group…."

"UGH, It just pisses me off… After Naruto went through all the trouble…. He runs after Orochimaru."

Akemi's eyes widen, _He went after Orochimaru!? Already… I didn't think it would happen so soon. All this time I was focusing on something else… I have to do something!_

Akemi quickly ran out the hospital, and suddenly saw something familiar. "Sakura!" Sakura unpleasantly turned around to her voice, her eyes were all red.

"What do YOU want?!"

"Where's Kakashi!?"

Sakura sighed, "He had an important mission yesterday, now leave me alone!" and she stormed off.

Akemi's eye twitched before she ran off again. _I guess I have to go to the Valley Of The End….__If I knew where it was!_

**We know where it is…**

_Really!?_

_**Yes, but one of use has to take over.**_

_Okay! I have to stop Sasuke!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto where in the heat of battle. You could almost taste the tension in the air. Akemi who was on the ground near a few trees was suddenly awoken by the ground shifting and the noise of large gravel being crushed, _W-what? Am I here?!_ She looked around and saw the huge statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage. Not to mention the large craters in the ground, _I hope I'm not to late…_

She suddenly saw Sasuke… Or a more monstrous version of Sasuke, he had weird wings coming out of his back and white hair. His skin was also odd.

"SASUKE!?"

Suddenly a kunai headed straight towards her and she quickly moved only to have the left side of her hair chopped off. Akemi's mouth dropped, now half of her hair was a little over shoulder length.

"YOU BASTARD YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GROW THAT!?"

Suddenly a few more headed towards her and this time one actually nicked her in the shoulder.

"Don't get in the way Akemi, go home." Sasuke demanded while quickly dodging one of Naruto's attacks. He even ended up landing a punch and Naruto flew straight back.

"N-NARUTO!" She yelled. Her gaze ended up back at Sasuke, "You're being brain washed Sasuke! Orochimaru only wants your eyes and-"

"I don't care." he said simply, "As long as I get power."

Akemi clenched her fist, "You IDIOT! So you're giving up your family for revenge!?"

"Hump, you don't now what you're talking about, they're not my family….My brother-"

"We'll they're your friends right? Making them your family, so your just going to-" Suddenly Akemi was cut off with Sasuke suddenly appearing in front of her with a kunai at her neck.

"You don't understand, you don't even have family. You don't know what it's like to loose everything you had!" he growled, "You've also never felt this kind of power before."

Akemi did something ruthless and kind of desperate. She kicked him in the family jewels. He quickly kneeled down and groaned in pain.

"You're not listening! You don't get it! Everyone in the village loves you! Your team mates and class mates would all miss you, I would too. I don't want to loss a precious friend!" She yelled out of frustration.

Sasuke stood up and laughed, "Friend… Heh, I guess that dream wasn't really a dream…"

Akemi gave him a confused look.

"Ties, friends… bonds," He looked up and his Sharingan was activated, "I have to cut them all off… Including you."

"Sasuke-" Suddenly she felt something cold get shoved into her side.

She backed away and held her side to only feel warm blood stain her hands. It smelt like iron, her hand began to shake realizing what happened. A kunai was stuck deep into her side and the blood was quickly staining her cloths and running down her body.

"AKEMI! SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" She heard Naruto yell.

She groaned in pain as soon as her back hit a tree and she slowly slid down. She watched them both fight, soon they only became blurs of red and blue. Akemi was able to take the kunai out of her side only to scream in pain. She suddenly fell to the ground gripping her side.

_I couldn't do anything, even though I knew this was going to happen. DAMN IT!_

**You idiot! Do something to stop the bleeding!**

_Like what? Take out my first aid? Oh wait, I don't have one._

_**What are we going to do!? You can't die on us!**_

Die, was the going to happen to her? She remembered wanting to die once, wondering what it was like and some times would wish for it to happen…. It was painful, not the wound, but knowing the one who wounded her was Sasuke. Tears began to weld up into her eyes. _I-I don't want to die!_ Her thoughts keep flashing to her friends, Moriko, Suzu, Naruto, the others she met at the house…. Kakashi. She tried to get up but felt to weak. The world seemed like it was spinning while trying to move, she decided to just lay their. The world seemed to slowly darken, the sound of he fight slowly became silent.

_Why do I feel so cold?_

_**Don't give up! We seriously have to do something!**_

**I'm to weak to do anything**

_**Akemi can you-**_

_E-even their voices are disappearing… _She soon couldn't even move_, I can't even feel anything anymore… Not even the pain. I guess I really am __**Dying**__… I'm sorry guys… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… I couldn't even stop Sasuke…_

Flashes of her and Kakashi playing cards or stupid games like Rock-Paper-Scissors and the time they went out to eat appeared. _Kakashi, I couldn't even tell you in person how I felt._ The tears began to flow more. _I don't want to die._ She moved a little but it didn't do much.

_This is bad, I feel heavier, what's going on…_

A light began to take over her body.

Akemi was in a bright place, she was laying on the ground and suddenly a tall person was standing over her. She looked but couldn't see the face very well, only it was a girl and she had long silver hair.

"_Don't worry, I won't let you die yet. It's not your time… I still have things I need from you."_

Then it all went black.

The light slowly began to heal up her wound and it soon closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Pakkun landed near an unmoving Naruto body. "Was I too late?"

The rain was slowly covering up the scents of Sasuke was slowly disappearing, he picked up Sasuke's headband and slowly lifted Naruto.

"Kakashi," Pakkun spoke.

"Naruto's life is more important at the moment…"

"No, that's not what I mean. I smell someone else's sent and blood… Lots of it."

_But, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru where already taken back._

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah…" Pakkun hesitated for a second, "They have the faint scent of you on them too."

Now Kakashi was really confuse, he soon felt Naruto move, "Kakashi-Sensei…"

"Rest Naruto, you need to save your-"

"N-no that's not it… It's Akemi…" Kakashi froze, "Sasuke he…He…"

"Pakkun, quickly take me to where you smell the blood."

"Right!"

------

"It's around here, the scent is strong," Pakkun said as the weather slowly cleared up.

Naruto ended up slipping unconscious, Kakashi and Pakkun looked around. Pakkun finally seen something, "Over here!" Kakashi quickly followed but suddenly slowed down.

Pakkun stood next to a tree near a bush, and what would be seen behind the bush was a lifeless arm and a pool of blood with strands of long brown hair. The moment seemed the freeze, Kakashi couldn't even breath for a second. He took a closer look to see Akemi's lifeless eyes open while laying on her side in her own pool of blood.

"A-Akemi?"

No response.

"AKEMI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Oh no…))

Read and Review!


	35. A Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! I only own Akemi, Moriko and Suzu!**

_Thoughts_

**Darks Thoughts**

_**Lights Thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Misunderstanding

Choji and Neji's fatal wounds where taken care of while the others where quickly mended too also. Although they didn't get Sasuke back, everyone was okay… Well not everyone….

Akemi laid lifeless on the hospital bed, she was put into new hospital cloths and was hooked up to a machine. The heat line was in a normal rhythm, but she lost a lot of blood. She had a few IV's in her arm and a few bandages not to mentioned she had her hair cut to match the shortened side. Tsunade found it strange that her wound closed up fast that is.. Until she found something interesting. Her wounds where closed up but the damaged insides where barely fixed.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade started off.

Kakashi didn't look away from Akemi. He had been there since last night and didn't sleep a wink.

"Tell me, what was this doing in her position?" Tsunade pulled out a the crystal, "I remember the Hokage saying she gave it to him the other day."

"I don't now, I wasn't there the whole time."

Tsunade sighed, "Well, truthfully, she shouldn't have survived. Naruto told me she was stabbed pretty badly and from the amount of blood she was missing plus the amount of time she wasn't attended to…It's like a miracle, almost inhuman. I think this has something to do with it." she said looking at the crystal.

They both stared at Akemi before Kakashi spoke up, "Did the Hokage tell you anything about Akemi's black out's? She often has things happen to her she doesn't know of…"

"Yes, he told me she had split personalities… Special kinds that could take over her body when every they like or something along the lines. I don't really fully understand it, all I know is she's one lucky kid."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko and Suzu walked it… with their hair cut short. Naruto and Kakashi blinked. Naruto was the first to asked, "Didn't you have longer hair?" he said pointing at Suzu.

Suzu blushed, she had her hair cut short to where it was to her shoulders while Moriko's was just a little shorter, "Yeah, but…" They looked at Akemi, "Let's just say it's a girl thing. Well actually it's kind of like a mourning thing."

Naruto gave her a weird look before looking at her hand, "COOL YOU GOT ME A PRESENT!?" He said reaching for it.

Moriko slapped his hand away, "NO! For your information it's Akemi's birthday! July 30th, she's now officially 16!"

Kakashi and Naruto froze up.

Suzu arched her eyebrow, "So neither of you knew?"

"Well…. She didn't tell us." said Kakashi.

Moriko glared, "You know you're suppose to ask these kind of things."

"…."

Suzu smiled sadly, "Well, to bad she's still out of it, it probably would have been one hell of a party."

They all looked at Akemi. Moriko's eye twitched before shaking Akemi, "That's when your suppose to wake up stupid!"

Kakashi and Suzu quickly held her back, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Moriko's eyes began to water, "She's suppose to wake up saying it's okay or she's fine!"

Suzu hugged her, "She will soon okay, don't worry about it. Tsunade said she should be okay in a week or so."

The room was silent for a while before Naruto said something, "Is there any cake?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzu sighed and looked at her hair and tried to fix it but had no luck. She was hanging in Akemi's room before deciding to head outside for a while. _I wonder what happened, no one's telling us anything!_

She looked around and noticed Kakashi talking to the big boob lady, Tsunade was it? Anyways… _I haven't even seen Kakashi around at all! I didn't even get to make a move or anything yet…_ As soon as Tsunade left the scene Suzu was on it.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi with his usual lazy look responded, "…Hey."

"You know," She said in a cat like voice, "We haven't even talked much, much less hang out! We should really get to know each other more. I mean, I know we've both been busy but now wouldn't hurt right?"

Kakashi gave her a weird look, _Is she serious?_ "… I think you should join your friend, she needs support at the moment."

"Oh, she'll be alright. Moriko's been really moody lately. While they're distracted we should hang for a while." She said clinging to his arm.

… _She's serious…_ "….."

"I know you and Akemi hung out for a long time because of her leg and all but I hope we could be close like that too!"

_Very unlikely…_

"I mean you don't like her do you?"

"Well, No… I think I might actually l-"

"Great, then maybe-"

"Look," He shook her off his arm, "I know some people have different ways with dealing with their friends being in these situations but I'm not going to be in any type of relationship with you."

Suzu gave him a sad expression, "Why do you have to be so cold? I just wanted to get to know you better…"

"Right, But I already have someone I'm interested in and there's no way that's going to change."

"….Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said before walking off.

Suzu stared after him before clenching her fist, _I wonder.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi felt like she was floating, She looked around only to be covered in black ness,

_What's going on!? OH GOD AM I DEAD!?_

**No you idiot, your in a coma state….**

_Then why am I thinking!?_

_**This is just a dream…**_

_Eh? Then why are you here?_

Suddenly Akemi was in a rainy place, she was soaked in minutes. _Great…_ She looked around only to notice something. She was in the middle of a whole group of dead bodies…

"ACK!?" She jumped back only to notice something, she was holding a few swords that were slowly washing away the blood and her cloths where also drenched in blood.

_What's going on!?_

Her body felt weird, and before she knew it she realized she wasn't herself. Her hair was jet black and she just felt completely different… Thunder struck and she began to speak, "**The gods created out of darkness… I must be Yami**…"

----

Soon she was in a totally different scene, all she could see was the clear sky and feel the bright sun crests her face and made her white hair shine. It felt nice, then suddenly shadows covered her sun. _Eh!? Where am I now?!_ Lady's dressed in white greeted her.

"Welcome to the world young one," one of them said.

"_**W-who am I? What am I?" **_She asked.

The other one grabbed her hand, "Your our savior! Created out of the pure thoughts of our gods. Your new name now is Hikari."

---------------------------

Akemi felt like she was everywhere, as if she was more then one thing. Suddenly the story unfolded.

Death, the air smelt of death. The feeling was intense, the scene was brutal. The grounds where torn to pieces and many where dead but two. Flashes of white and dark where on the grounds. Before long it became a little clear as it slowed down. Yami and Hikari where fighting. They where both beaten badly and wounded but that didn't matter at the moment.

They where part of a land that was undiscovered between humans. Demons prowled, elemental one's or just plain animal ones. There were one's called 'Angels' because of their resemblance of wings. They've been fighting over pieces of lands for years but finally, the dark gods and light gods decided to come to an agreement but that didn't satisfy Yami and Hikari. Being created to fight and hate each other to the death, they would fight every chance they had.

The gods didn't like this so they decided to have them have the worse punishment, be fused together then killed to be bound together in the afterlife but that wasn't a good idea. They both soon became a powerful demon, one with silver hair and two colored eyes, blue and red. She called herself Gin Akuma. Silver Death.

After years of reeking destruction among the land and it's people she was finally brought down to her knees. Before the final blow she smiled, "_Don't worry, you'll see me again."_ and was killed.

To some it was relief but to many it left a deep worry knowing she spoke the truth. One day she would come back for revenge for being created and destroyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akemi was once again floating in darkness, _That was weird… It felt so real._

_**That's because it is real…**_

_Eh!? So you're…_

**YES, I'm the great Yami!**

_**I'm what they called Hikari.**_

_EH!!? You guys are demons?_

**I guess you could say that. We where reborn in your head and you finally woken us the time you where attacked by those geeks.**

_**Well…**_

_Well?_

_**I awoken once before but soon ended up asleep again, the night you where attacked by those boys from school.**_

_That was you in my head?_

_**Yes…**_

_Wow, Thank you… So how where you created?_

…**.**

…_**.. Well I don't really remember most of it… But all I remember was that I was once human. Apparently I had one of the purest souls, and was sacrificed to the demon gods of light to create Hikari or something around that…**_

… **I was once a mass murder, I was created the same way, sacrificed to the dark gods.**

… _That sucks._

**I feel like smacking you right now.**

… _Soooo, do you guys still hate each other?_

_**Not really, we already came to terms with it long ago while we where in your body.**_

**But that doesn't mean I LIKE YOU I just don't HATE you…**

_I feel so weird… I want to wake up and see my friends already._

_**Well, your not fully healed yet physically yet so not going to happen anytime soon….**_

**Sucks for you Hahanah.**

_Damn it, I want to see Moriko and Suzu and… -blush.-_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

Akemi was still lifelessly in her coma but her wounds seemed to be healing up nicely. At her side was a vase of flowers, Baby's Breath, Gloxinia's, and Ambrosia's. Naruto was soon going to train with Jiraiya while Sakura was going to train with Tsunade. Kakashi was walking towards Akemi's room before being stopped by a Chunin.

"Kakashi! The Hokage has a mission for you. Wants you to his office right away."

Kakashi sighed, "I'll be there right away thank you."

And with that the Chunin disappeared.

Kakashi looked into her room to find it empty, _Good, the crazy clingy girl isn't here…_ He slowly walked in to see she was still in slumber land. He sat down for a while, "Looks like you didn't wake up to see the flowers I got you yet…"

Silence.

Kakashi moved a bit of hair of her face, "I'm probably getting a mission that's a few days long, so I might now be here when you wake."

Silence.

Kakashi looked a round for a minute before looking under the bed, _seems clear to me…_

Kakashi began to slowly lean towards Akemi until they were only inches away, "But I'll be back soon."

He leaned in close enough to place a small peck on the lips through his mask before quickly standing straight up. He blushed a little, _I feel like I just molested her in her sleep._

Suddenly Moriko busted through the door, "KAKASHI!? What are you doing here!? I hope you weren't molesting Akemi you pervert!"

Kakashi almost froze before quickly changing the subject, "I'll be out for a few days, on a mission Later!" he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"EH!?"

--------------------------------------------------

Akemi twitched a few times before slowly opening her eyes, it was really blurry, _What's going on? My body feel so heavy._

**Congratulations, your awake from a two week coma.**

_T-two weeks?!_

_**Well you lost a lot of blood….**_

Akemi slowly turned her head to see a vase full of flowers, _Eh? I wonder who game me those?_ She squinted her eyes to see it was from Kakashi causing her to blush, Baby's Breath, Gloxinia's, and Ambrosia's. _Kakashi…_ She slowly sat up and felt terrible, _Uuuugggh I feel so heavy._ The door Opened to reveal Moriko.

"AKEMI!?!?" She ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "YOU IDOIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SUPID!?"

"Moriko -gasp- I -gasp- Can't breathe -gasp.-"

Moriko quickly let go, "Oh sorry…" Moriko began to shake her, "YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WHERE!?"

Akemi's eyes were swirly, "S-sorry!"

"I heard Sasuke did this…"

Akemi's eyes opened wide before looking down, "Yeah, he said he wanted to cut off all bonds with everyone or something dumb like that…… But I had really weird dreams."

"Eh?"

"Well the most recent one seemed so real, Kakashi was talking to me about going on a mission and telling me he'll be back soon and then…" Akemi's face suddenly turned red.

Moriko slowly got closer, "Then….?"

"He…" Akemi began to mumble, "He kissed me…"

Moriko stared at her blankly and began to think back.

"_KAKASHI!? What are you doing here!? I hope you weren't molesting Akemi you pervert!"_

"_I'll be out for a few days, on a mission Later!" he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"… THAT BASTARD HE REALLY DID DIDN"T HE!?" She suddenly busted out and Akemi gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Moriko froze before sitting back down, "OH nothing…. Nothing at all… So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and warned out." She answered with a smile.

Moriko frowned, "No I mean are you OKAY?"

Akemi had a blank face for a second before putting on a week smile, "Well… I'm a little shocked still… I mean S-Sasuke actually… He actually tried to kill me and…" Tears began to form, "A-and I actually almost did… And he didn't even care! And I knew I was-sniff- dying too. And It's just…" She began to become a little shaky before covering her face.

Moriko pulled her into a hug before patting her on the head, "Don't worry you're alright now… And about Sasuke…" Moriko put on a sadist expression, "I'm going to hunt him down and stab him a few times and see how he likes it."

Akemi giggled at the thought, "That would be a sight to see."

Moriko grinned, _Good, she's feeling better._

Akemi laughed a little before realizing something, "OH MY GAWD, You're pregnant!" She said while pointing at Moriko.

Moriko blushed, "SHHHH. Only you and Suzu know… Well and Tsunade…"

"How did Suzu react?!"

Moriko looked off into a distance, "Well….."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Moriko peaked into the living room to see Suzu trying to knit a scarf, "Suzu… I need to confess something."_

_Suzu put down her things and gave Moriko a serious look, "…. I know… You where the one who ate my lunch."_

"_NO! That's not what I'm talking about… But yes I did. Anyways, it's important!"_

"_YOU JERK I KENW IT!…. Oh, what is it?"_

_Moriko blushed, "This is kind of weird… but… I'm pregnant and it's Itachi's…"_

_Suzu stared at Moriko for a long period of time before saying something._

"… _That poor baby." Suzu said looking out the window, visioning Moriko raising a kid._

_Suddenly she was smacked with a pillow._

------------------------------------------------------

"And she landed on her head and was out for a few minutes."

Akemi's mouth was dropped.

"Yeah, I have to find a way to tell Itachi though… I'm kind of nervous."

Akemi smiled, "I'm sure Itachi would be happy to have the Itachi legacy moves on! So don't worry."

Moriko sighed, "Yeah… Anyways, did you see the flowers Kakashi got you? Man, he's so cheesy."

Akemi frowned, "I actually like them… A lot! So Shush!"

"It's like saying Dear Akemi, 'Everlasting love' It was 'Love at first sight' 'Love returned," Kakashi~" Moriko said in a deep voice.

"ACK! Shut up!" Akemi said with a red face trying to smack Moriko.

Suddenly everything became blurry and Akemi held her head. Moriko quickly noticed, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I guess I got too excited…"

"That reminds me I should go get a doctor or something." Moriko said heading toward the door.

"Um, wait… Have you seen Kakashi around?" She asked blushing.

"Hu? Oh yeah he just left, he was here before I got here and he said he had to go on a mission or something."

Akemi slumped down, "Of course…."

"Don't worry you'll see him another time!"

----------------------------------------------------

Later that day~

Akemi was gazing at the flowers while blushing, _I hope I get to see him soon._

"Akemi…Akemi…AKEMI!?" Akemi blinked before looking at Suzu.

"Hu?"

"Are you okay, I was going to ask you a few things…."

"She wasn't abducted by aliens for the last time!" Moriko yelled.

Akemi sweat dropped.

"That wasn't going to ask that!" Suzu yelled back.

"Well, what is it?" Akemi said a little curious.

"Well," Suzu blushed, "I was wondering if you liked Kakashi or not?"

Akemi blushed while Moriko gave her a WTF -look.

They both thought the same thing, _You mean she hasn't figured it out!?_

"Ah, W-why do you ask that?" Akemi said embarrassed.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Kakashi out!" Suzu said blushing a little.

Moriko and Akemi's face fell.

"W-what?" Akemi said shocked.

Moriko's eye twitched, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, when I am for a man I get my man!"

"B-but…" Akemi began to say.

"Um, I never wanted to tell you this but.. I asked Kakashi if he liked you Akemi…"

Moriko raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What did he say."

"He said no, but he also said he was interested in someone…Sigh, I love the hard to get one's." Suzu said with starry eyes.

Akemi's eyes widen while she blankly stared out and Moriko looked a little shocked before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he said 'No' I'm pretty sure."

"Well that's weird right Akemi-" Moriko looked to see Akemi looking down.

_But, the flowers and.. The times we spent together, I don't get it._

**Me neither! This is ridicules…**

_**It kind of sounds fishy….**_

"Akemi?" Suzu said tilting her head, "Are you okay?"

Akemi looked up with a painful and smiled weakly, "Y-yeah, I-I have to use the bathroom!"

She got up and quickly ran out.

"That was weird, I wonder what's wrong…" Suzu said before Moriko smacked Suzu behind the head.

"Isn't it obvious!? You mean this whole time you didn't notice?!"

"…Notice what?"

"…" Moriko smacked her forehead with her palm, "Akemi. Likes. Kakashi. Do I have to make a poster for you!?"

Suzu's mouth dropped, "What!? I thought she liked Sasuke!?"

".. She did like him but later found out it was a FRIEND like not a ROMANTIC Like!"

"Oh, I didn't know! Plus that's not fair… I like Kakashi too!"

Moriko laughed, "PFHT! Yeah right, it's probably one of your little crushed again. You don't even spend time or know him."

Suzu frowned, "I don't get to spend time with him because he's always spending time with Akemi!"

"He spends time with her because he likes her stupid!"

"Ugh, but he said he didn't like her!" Suzu said grabbing her head.

"Well, you must have heard wrong because he's frickin in love with her I swear! Why else would he come here every day and hold her hand!?"

"I don't know! But I heard what I heard!"

Moriko clenched her fist, "THAT'S IT! I'm going to go ask Kakashi my self before he leaves!" she finished by storming out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile~

Akemi was on the roof before collapsing on the ground, "I don't get it…"

A few tear drops hit the roof floor, "I don't get it! Why does it have to hurt so much!?" She began to yell while tears flowed down her cheeks. "-Sob-K-Kakashi-sob-!"

She put her head to the ground and held her self. _Why does my heart hurt so much…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko was heading towards the office, and her dark aura caused people to form a path for her. Her eyes were on fire and she looked like she was set to kill. She finally reached to office just as Kakashi was about to leave the building.

Kakashi sighed, It was a two day S-Raked mission, he flinched. _I feel like someone's burning a hole in my skull._

"KAKASHI HATAKE!"

Kakashi jumped and saw Moriko running his way and he sighed, "What did I do this time."

He was caught of guard when suddenly her fist clashed with his face and he was sent flying back. He quickly got back up, "What the hells wrong with you!?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME!? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Moriko yelled trying to land another punch but this time he dodged it with ease.

"What are you talking about! You're the one attacking me!" He said this time catching her fist.

"You! YOU BASTARD How dare you lead Akemi on like that!"

"…What?" Kakashi said with a confused expression.

"Suzu told me she asked if you like Akemi and you said NO!"

"…. What?" Kakashi even looked more confuse.

"…. Did you tell Suzu you didn't like Akemi and you like someone else?" Moriko said with a confused face.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Oh… You see this happened…."

----------------

"_I know you and Akemi hung out for a long time because of her leg and all but I hope we could be close like that too!"_

_Very unlikely…_

"_I mean you don't like her do you?"_

"_Well, No… I think I might actually l-"_

"_Great, then maybe-"_

"_Look," He shook her off his arm, "I know some people have different ways with dealing with their friends being in these situations but I'm not going to be in any type of relationship with you."_

_Suzu gave him a sad expression, "Why do you have to be so cold? I just wanted to get to know you better…"_

"_Right, But I already have someone I'm interested in and there's no way that's going to change."_

"…_.Are you sure?"_

"_Positive." He said before walking off._

-----------------------------

"So before I could even tell her I was actually in love with Akemi she interrupted me…." Kakashi explained bluntly. Moriko stared at him for a moment.

"…… SUZU THAT IDOT!" Moriko said running back towards the hospital.

"……"

------------------------------

Hahah I might finish off the story next chapter…. Might not D:

READ AND REVIEW!

PS. I probably have spelling errors… I was up all night… and it's like almost 7am XD


	36. The Vortex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! Only the OC's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Dark Thinking**

_**Light Thinking**_

NOTE: Sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke… I didn't want to rewrite it because it was already half way done! And I was looking over the old reviews of this story (Before it got deleted….Yes I keep the reviews XD((There was at least 45 of them))) and it made me so happy as I looked through them TT_TT Everyone keep giving me nice reviews and encouraged me so when I looked through them it made me want to complete this story! ((As you can see I appreciate reviews XD)) Some of you keep with me before it got deleted (Which I appreciate) and I got a few new ones while losing some (probably because it's been years….), I don't mind because I love writing. Even if I don't get many reviews I will still write! SO Thank you my readers!

* * *

**The Vortex**

Akemi whipped her eyes and lay on the roof flower to watch the clouds go by, her eyes were a little red from crying. Her eyes were lifeless as she watched the clouds wonder by. Suddenly, the door busted open and revealed Moriko.

"AKEMI!"

"…Yeah?"

Moriko blinked and noticed she's been crying, "I have good news! Suzu's an idiot!"

"That's nice…"

Moriko frowned and sat next to her, "I talked to Kakashi, and he explained to me what happened."

Akemi flinched at the name and turned over, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he told me it was a big misunderstanding! When Suzu asked if he liked you he was going to say 'No, I'm actually in love with her!' but Suzu interrupted him of course!"

Akemi was silent for a second before sitting up, "Are you sure?"

"Sure? He told me himself! I wouldn't lie!" Moriko sad giving the thumbs up.

Akemi blinked before blushing, "He said… He said he loved me!?"

"Yep!"

Akemi covered her blushing face before quickly standing up, "ACK, I forgot he's going on a mission! I better go find him before he leaves!"

"Ah, I don't think you need too much excitme-" but before Moriko could finish Akemi ran off.

Sigh, "What am I going to do with those two?"

* * *

Akemi was running towards his house, her limbs where heavy and the world seemed shaky but she didn't care, she had to see Kakashi! While she was running she ended up tripping and landed on the ground with a THUMP!

"Oooow that sucked…."

A few people asked if she was okay while some just stared. She quickly got up and tried to regain her balance, "Thank you but, I have to go!" and she was off again.

She soon reached his house and knocked on the door, "Kakashi! Its Akemi open up you perv!"

Silence, she looked around and found the place where the spare key was and quickly opened the door to find he wasn't there, "DAMN IT!"

**I guess you're going to have to check one of the gates…**

_I know I know! Shut up!_

She then ran off again. _I'm so tired but, I can't give up!_

* * *

Akemi was running towards the main gate before resting against a building, _I'm so close, I can't give up!_

Akemi took a couple steps before losing her balance and falling over, _Ack._

_I can't get up this time damn it! I have to see Kakashi!_ The world began to spin and slowly became blurry till she was covered in darkness.

Tsunade was out looking for the girl, _I can't believe she woke up and ran off somewhere again. She couldn't have gone far that brat._ From the corner of her eye she saw Akemi lying on the ground at the edge of a building. She sided and picked the girl up walking past the corner to see the gate and Kakashi.

Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Kakashi!" She called.

Kakashi was just about to leave till he heard a female voice, "Oh, Tsunade." He then noticed she was carrying a certain someone, "Akemi?"

"Yeah, the idiot ran off after just waking up. Saying she had to see you right away and ended up fainting. Also Sarutobi wanted me to give you this." Tsunade handed him a scroll.

"Thanks let me see her for a moment." Tsunade rolled her eyes and handed her over.

_I feel nice and warm_ Akemi though before realizing she was sleeping. She quickly opened her eyes to find she was in someone's arms, without seeing their face she yelled, "DON'T RAPE ME YOU PERVERT!" while punching him in the face. Akemi looked up to see who she just punched and her mouth dropped.

Tsunade on the other hand tried not to hold back her laughter while Kakashi's eye twitched. "Sorry Kakashi!"

"…Right…"

Akemi blushed and grabbed his hand, "I-I just wanted to say good luck and come back soon!" She said smiling, "And..." She looked over at Tsunade for a second, "Red Carnations."

Kakashi smiled and patted her on the head, "I'll be back soon don't worry."

After a few good byes he left and Tsunade stood behind Akemi, "Now that this is over, it's time to go back to the hospital young lady." she said in a creepy voice.

Akemi felt sweat drops going down her face, "uhhh."

* * *

"So you gave me a fake crystal?" Sarutobi asked holding the fake one and real one.

Akemi blushed, "I have no idea this was going on… One of them must have switched it while I wasn't awake. Sorry."

Tsunade sighed, "Truthfully, I think this might have saved you, there's no way you would have survived after losing so much blood and your wounds closed pretty fast too…"

"The point is, you better get those two in control before we have to do something about it," The Hokage explained.

Akemi gulped, "O-okay…"

* * *

_You idiots got me in trouble AGAIN!_

… _**Sorry?**_

**Pfffht, if it wasn't for us you would have died…**

…_._

Akemi was walking away from the Hokage's office crystal less, this time for real! Ordered to go back to bed OR ELSE! As she was fighting in thought she lightly bumped into someone, "Oh sorry-" She cut herself up to star face to face with Natsumiku. _Greaaat Crazy is here to take me in._

Natsumiku's face turned into a twisted smirk, "I heard you where in a terrible incident and lived… Tooo bad."

"What are you doing here?" Akemi hissed.

"Me? Oh, you haven't heard? I'm here to collect what rightfully belongs to my land."

"The Hokage wouldn't do that! We have no idea what it even does!"

"He has no choice, it has always belonged to the Land Hidden in the Sky, that's where it was made." Natsumiku said with her continuous smirk.

"But we found it here so it obviously didn't always belong there!"

Her smirk turned to a frown, "That's not how my people see it. Now run along kiddy before you get hurt. Your little toy Kakashi isn't here to protect you anymore."

"One: Kakashi isn't a toy! …. Unless you're talking about my stuffed puppy Kaka-Chan... Act like you didn't hear that… Two I can't believe I actually admitted that. Three: You're an idiot! And four: I don't need anyone's help to kick your butt!"

"Hum, I do not need your little squalling, this has nothing to do with you any more, thief." She finished with a frown before turning and walking away.

Akemi twitched, _what am I going to do? If I pull another klepto stunt I'll be in some serious trouble._

**True, you'll probably be thrown out.**

_**Possibly killed…**_

… _Seriously!?_

_**NO**_

**Maybe… Possibly...**

… _Evil…_

Akemi looked out of the window and noticed it was still early, _Moriko and Suzu are busy… and Oh, I want to see Kakashi._

"Miss Tsukiko I assume?" said a familiar deep voice.

Akemi snapped out of it and gasped, "Ryou Matsumomo?" _Moriko's stalker!_

Ryou weakly smiled, "Yes… Natsumiku told me you were the one who stole the Crystal."

Akemi glared, "Yes, and she doesn't deserve it! She stole it from me first!"

"I know!" Akemi looked surprised, "Natsumiku ended it up with it one day and suddenly her personality changed, she has become darker…. She desperately wanted that crystal it almost drover he crazy…"

_So I was right, she did lose her screws…_ Akemi frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I cannot go against my village or Natsumiku… I will probably be killed if they found out I told to this… but, tomorrow Natsumiku and I will be leaving with the crystal and back to our village… You have to stop her before it drives her mad! I can't go against Natsumiku… That thing only brings pain…"

"Okay."

"… Really?" Ryou asked amazed, "You're going to help me?"

"Yeah, because it's the right thing to do," Ryou's eyes brightened, "And I also want to kick Natsumiku's butt!"

Sweatdrop, "If you where Moriko I would so kiss you right now!" Ryou said with a big grin.

Nervous sweats went down Akemi's skin as she took step back, "Please don't say things like that ever again…"

* * *

Akemi was lying in her own bed again. _I have to get sleep and prepare for tomorrow…_ She turned in her bed. _Not as comfy as Kakashi's bed…_ Akemi's face lit up as she thought of Kakashi and quickly hid her head. _What am I going to do when I see him in a few days? How do I act in front of him again? How can I tell him how I feel? S-should I kiss him?_ All these thoughts ran though her mind.

**You should just grab him and throw him in your bed room then rip of his cloths and then- **Suddenly, Dark's images went through Akemi's mind of her and Kakashi.

_EEP! NO WAY! STOP PUTTING THINGS IN MY HEAD, you pervert… Way too soon._

… _**Not that you haven't thought of it before.**_

_NO I HAVEN'T!_

_**But we're in your head, we see what you see and we see what you think…**_

**True!**

Akemi sunk more into her covers as her face brightened, _Shut up! I need to sleep!_

* * *

Moriko was walking in the woods again hopping for some sort of sign, she needed the sign of him. She needed to see him. She kneeled down near a tree._ Where are you? Every time I feel this way you always come to save me! Itachi I need you…_ She looked up to see a tree leaning towards her.

"It's okay… I-I'll be okay… I will see him soon! I know I will…" was all Moriko said before she walked away.

"I have too…"

* * *

It was early in the morning, Akemi got up super early to prepare for battle! Sort of, as she stretched and walked towards the door a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going? It's way too early and you're sick!" Suzu said hitting her on the head.

Akemi rubbed her head, "I'm just going for a walk…"

Suzu sighed, "Okay… But I need to ask you something…"

Akemi blinked, "Ah okay what?"

"How do you feel about Kakashi?"

Akemi was a little taken back and she looked down embarrassed, "Well… I l-love him…"

"How do you know that?"

"Ah, you see… At first I didn't notice till we hung out but… He's actually quite nice and gentle when he can be. Calm and collective. Sometimes serious but sometimes the opposite!" She laughed, "H-he actually worried about me and out of everyone he noticed I was down and picked up my pieces..."

Suzu leaned in more closely.

"He always says the right words to me… and when he says it… It makes me feel good. The way he says my name… Soon I crave his existence even more in my life… I feel light and warm when he's around, all I hear is him out of everyone else, and I can't help see him out of everyone else… He's always on my mind… I really do love that pervert." Akemi explained blushing.

Suzu remained silent while staring at Akemi intensely before finally speaking, "Do you think I'll ever feel that way about someone."

Akemi smiled, "Of course! You're a great person but, you just pick a guy on their looks! Try getting to know someone first." Akemi laughed, "Well I have to go later!"

Suzu sighed at sat near the window looking out at the sunrise, "I guess I can try that…"

* * *

Kakashi finished his mission early, it took him all day and night but it was done… He was heading towards Konoha tried, hungry, and excited. Many things were going through his mind but only one person came up… As he jumped from tree to tree, knowing how close he was drove him to speed up.

"_Red Carnations."_

* * *

Akemi didn't have much to waste, as she reached a gate she saw Natsumiku and a nervous Ryou sanding near it. Ryou looked around and Natsumiku hissed at him.

"What are you so jumpy about?! We have it okay let's leave…"

"Natsumiku-san, you've changed... Are we going straight to the village?" asked Ryou.

Natsumiku held the crystal close, it shined for a second, "Village? Oh, Sure Ryou… Sure…"

"**Like I'm going to that damned place again…**"

"Did you say something?" Asked Ryou looking at her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," Natsumiku said giving him the eye.

Ryou coughed, "Oh, nothing…" _Where is Akemi!?_

Just as they were about to reach the gate a kunai struck their path. Natsumiku glared up at a nearby tree.

"Well if it isn't the thief…"

Akemi jumped in their path, "You're not going to get away that easily."

"You already lost Akemi, there's nothing you can do. Well, without breaking the law that is."

Akemi smirked, the only thing I'm going to break is your face!"

Natsumiku hid the crystal in a pouch, "I've been waiting to do this but, let's go where no one can interrupt us…"

Akemi's eyes burned red, "**Let's just get this over with.**"

* * *

(I'm sorry, I'm not very good at fighting scenes…)

* * *

Moriko sleepily walked into the main room and yawned, "Good morning, is Akemi awake yet?"

Suzu blinked, "No… Maybe she's just sleeping in because of the injury…"

Suddenly, a horrible feeling was at the pit of her stomach, Moriko walked over to her room and peaked in, "Oh fuck, she's not here!"

Suzu practically spit out her drink, "WHAT!?"

"Am I not speaking English!? She's. NOT. Here."

Sweatdrop, "Shut up… Anyways let's go find that idiot!"

"Ah, I'll meet you there… I have to stop at a place really quick! So I'll see you in a bit!" Moriko said running out.

"WAIT!" Suzu reached for the door, "We don't even know where she's at…"

* * *

Akemi landed on the ground hard as she gripped her side. Her face had some dirt spots and all the action began to hurt her wound. She was breathing a little heavily, she had a few cuts from kunai's and bruises and Natsumiku was the same but she had more energy, luckily Dark remembered some jutsu's and among other things to keep Akemi on top of things. Light would be the one to dispel genjutsu's and point out where Natsumiku was. Truthfully if it was Akemi alone fighting she would have been dead long time ago. Thankfully she had Dark and Light, who remembered a few things. Akemi quickly got up while still holding her side. It was starting to bleed.

_Just great, not only am I not going to hear the end of this from Dark and Light I'm bleeding even more._

**You owe us for keeping you alive till now…**

_**Just focus already!**_

Akemi quickly dodged an overly large shuriken by rolling to the side. As all this was going on Ryou only watched and winced, he couldn't do anything without going against his village and it killed him as he watched a girl he asked for help get beaten. His eyes widen as Natsumiku began to form some hand seals. _Damn it!_

Akemi was amazed as Natsumiku was hovering in the air. She then remembered of how Kakashi mentioned they knew a special jutsu that made it look like they were flying like angels.

**YOU IDIOT! Pay attention!**

_**She's going to perform a Ninjutsu!**_

Natsumiku smirked, "Doto: Retsudo Tensho!"

Suddenly the earth under Akemi began to twist inward, _Oh fuck._

Suddenly she performed a shadow clone jutsu and it threw her up in the air towards Natsumiku. She was caught off guard and didn't react fast enough as Akemi tackled her. They both landed on the ground very hard. Akemi's soar body rolled off of Natsumiku, she tried to get up but her body was still in a little shock. Not only that but her other wound was bothering her. _I need to escape!_ She said getting up. Akemi looked over and noticed Natsumiku was actually unconscious. _Yes! An opportunity!_ As she got up she noticed Ryou wasn't around. Her eyes quickly scanned the training ground and noticed another lifeless body near the swirling pit where Natsumiku tried to kill her.

"Ryou!"

* * *

Moriko had to look one more time. She went to where they always meet, _Itachi, please be here… I need to see you, I need to talk to you!_ She ran the whole way and took a few deep breaths before falling to her knees, "What am I doing?" _I'm not going to find him am I?_ She asked herself.

"Moriko…" Said a voice among the trees.

Moriko's eyes widen as she looked up and saw him, "Itachi? Itachi!" Moriko got up and grinned.

Itachi jumped down and let Moriko hug her, "Sorry it's been a while. I've been caught up in a few things."

Moriko smiled sadly, "I see…"

Itachi looked at her, he brushed the strands away from her face before bending down to place a kiss on her lips. She blushed and returned the kiss, Itachi wrapped his arms around her to put more passion in it. They finally parted and Moriko slowly forgot what she was going to tell him. _You idiot! You're having his child!… _ Moriko snapped out of her gaze.

"I have something to tell you!"

Itachi looked a little interested, "Go on."

Moriko's face became red, _how am I going to say this?_ "You're my baby's daddy." she unintentionally blurted out, _great I made myself look like an idiot._

That sentence made Itachi chuckle and worry on the inside, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I mean… I'm going to have your kid!"

Itachi looked at her a little confused, "…What?"

Moriko palmed her forehead, "We did it and I'm pregnant now!"

The news slowly soaked into Itachi's brain, he was going to have his own little Itachi with the girl he loved. Not only that but when he dies his child will secretly be his legacy. He only wrapped his arms around Moriko before pulling her into a warm hug. Moriko was a little confused but she hugged back, _does this mean its okay? Yaaay!_ A grin formed on Moriko's face as she hugged him. Nothing can go wrong now!

* * *

Suzu smelt the air, _Akemi's blood!? What did she do now!?_ Suzu was about to run till she ran into a group of people. She was about to fall back till someone caught her.

"Will you watch where you're going!?" Yelled Ino rubbing her head she looked and saw Suzu, "Oh its Suzu, how are you?"

"I'm good I'm kind of in a hurry sorry…" Suzu got up and looked back to see Choji had caught her, "Oh thank you… ah… What's your name?"

"Choji Akimichi."

Suzu saluted him, "Well Choji, I owe you yet again! Later!"

The three looked at each other, "She's sure in a hurry…"

------------

Akemi looked over at Ryou and began to shake him, "Wake up you idiot!"

_**Akemi… That's not how you wake an unconscious person…**_

_SO, Moriko and Suzu do that to me all the time!_

Ryou twitched and let out a painful moan.

**He's alive! Now run before Crazy wakes up!**

_I can't just leave him here!_

Ryou's eyes slowly open and he saw Akemi, his eyes widen, "Y-you idiot! R-run before she wakes up!"

**SEE I TOLD YOU!**

_Shut up!_

"I'm not going to just leave you here hurt!" Akemi said wanting to smack him.

"I'll be fine! Just go, Natsumiku will hunt you down!"

Akemi was a little hesitant but she nodded and ran off. _I hope he'll be okay…_

**If not, oh well.**

_**That's not nice…**_

Akemi ran towards the village, hopefully Natsumiku won't be waking up to fast…

_Damn, my body hurts…_

_**You did just recover from a fatal stab wound.**_

_Yeah but, why am I always the one getting wounded?_ (Looks at DDFI. DDFI smiles, I'm sadistic? **Ignore…**)

**Would you be happy if anyone else got hurt?**

… _No._

**Good, then shut up about it.**

While she was thinking she didn't notice Kakashi. Kakashi was walking around as he handed the mission paper work over to the Hokage. He did it extra fast to see a certain someone. As he was walking the certain someone walked past him as if he wasn't even there but, he wasn't concerned about that, he was more concerned about how beat up she looked.

"Akemi?"

Akemi's eyes widen as she heard his voice, _of all times!_ "Kakashi?" She looked up at his masked face.

Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders, "You look like a mess... Are you alright?"

Akemi blushed, "Ah, Yeah I just fell off a roof again! I swear those things hate me with a passion and why I was on a roof? Well… A black cat crossed my path so I had to use the roof!"

**You're an idiot.**

Kakashi gave her a stern look, "Yeah, now what really happened?"

Akemi nervously laughed, "Well, I'll tell you in a more private place?"

Kakashi looked around and people where everywhere, "Alright let's go."

----------------

"Is that blood?"

"Hu? Oh, it's alright it stopped bleeding now," Akemi said looking at her side.

Kakashi shook his head, "We should go to the hospital."

Akemi sighed, _I knew he'd say that,_ "I'm really fine, I'm just a little soar… I got in a fight with Natsumiku…"

"Again?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean we didn't argue we actually fought, one on one."

Kakashi's eyes widen a little, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, I wanted to… and it was requested… "Akemi said not wanting to say anymore.

"We should go to my apartment to treat your wounds and talk about this."

Akemi blushed and nodded, "O-Okay…"

--------------

Suzu ended up at a training ground, she looked out from the bushes and saw that one lady named Natsumiku. She was slowly getting up and rubbing her head.

"Damn it! I'm going to get that girl if it's the last thing I do!" Natsumiku yelled. She searched her clothing and her eyes widen, "T-the crystal!"

A boy slowly got up, _Ryou? The one obsessed with Moriko?_ "Natsumiku-san? Are you alright?" Ryou asked limping towards the beaten up lady.

"Do you think I'm alright!? And you didn't even stop that girl!" Yelled Natsumiku.

Ryou looked down ashamed, "I-I'm sorry I was unconscious too…"

"Toughen up! Let's go find that witch!" Natsumiku hissed.

Suzu's eyes narrowed, she could smell Akemi's blood around the place and the lady was really suspicious… _I'll follow her just in case she does find Akemi._

----------------

Akemi blushed as Kakashi healed her wounds with a few basic jutsu and some ointment and bandages. She got an odd pleasure out of it. He would stop the pain then would rub ointment on the wound, he would touch her gently but it made her tingle a bit. Her face lit up for she had to lift her shirt up a little for him to get to some cuts. Suddenly he leaned over her shoulder.

"Does it hurt anymore?" he asked.

Akemi was too flushed to talk, she only shook her head. Kakashi smirked under his mask and put his arms around her waist and pulled get gently against his chest. Akemi felt her face heat even more up, she turned around and faced him. She sat to where she was at his eye level, her fingers touched the edge of his mask. Instead Kakashi grabbed her hand before she could pull down his mask. Akemi suddenly regretted it...

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

Kakashi chuckled and covered her lips with his finger. Akemi quickly shut her mouth as Kakashi pulled the mask off himself. Akemi's eyes widen, he was of course even more handsome then she could even imagine. He looked surprisingly young too. A smirk formed on Kakashi's face as he watched her stare. He gently lifted her chin and stared her straight in the eye. Akemi slowly relaxed, _if any of you guys say anything and ruin the moment I will kill you._

…………

…………_**.**_

Akemi's eyes slowly closed as Kakashi slowly leaned in till their lips locked. At contact an instant rush went though out her body, all these emotions where exploding. His lips were soft and had this taste that put a pleasure on her taste buds. Kakashi pulled her closer to put more pressure on their affair. Just as soon as it was getting good someone knocked on the door. Kakashi twitched as he pulled away, Akemi pouted at the lessened contact. Kakashi put his mask back on before giving her a small peck on the lips. He got up and answered the door.

_Siiiigh_

**Finally, took you long enough.**

Akemi frowned, _shut up!_

_**Even I was beginning to wonder when you'd get it over with.**_

"Akemi!"

"Suzu?" Akemi blinked.

Suzu ran up to her and held her shoulders, "That one lady Natsumiku is after you, she's nearby!"

Akemi's eyes widen, _she's already so close._

"You still didn't explain why you guys where fighting," pointed out Kakashi.

Nervous sweat went down Akemi's head, "Well, this is why…" Akemi showed the crystal.

Suzu and Kakashi's eyes widen, "What the heck!?"

"Akemi…" Kakashi began, "Why do you have that?"

"Cause, it belongs to me! I found it first and she stole it," explained Akemi.

Suzu glared at the crystal, "I don't like it… There's this evil feel to it."

"Ryou told me Natsumiku began to act crazy when she had it for a little while," noted Akemi.

Suzu raised an eyebrow, "… Is that why you have two people in your head?" Even Kakashi looked at her.

Akemi blushed, "Well, no. I had them even before I found it… But they hold back the power it omits so I won't be affected…."

**Hahaha, I guess you just passed up a good excuse of why you're crazy.**

_**She just can't lie to her friends!**_

… _Light has a point I can't lie to them!_

**More like you haven't thought of that idea.**

"Akemi are you talking to them again?" asked Kakashi has he waved his hand in front of her.

Akemi blinked, "Ah… Maybe? I can't help it. They're always there, think what I think and know what I know EVEN SEE WHAT I SEE. It's like Moriko and Suzu but even worse!"

Suzu narrowed her eyes at her while Kakashi nodded.

"So, since the crystal makes everyone crazy except me I decided to take it back," finished Akemi.

Kakashi sighed, "You know you probably broke the law."

Sweatdrop, "I figured."

"Jeez Akemi, you always get in trouble," commented Suzu, "Like that time you beat up that one kid and went to jail."

Kakashi gave Akemi a weird look, "WELL he was the one who started it! I wouldn't have beat him up so bad if he wouldn't stop bugging me."

Suzu shook her head, "Have you ever thought maybe that guy liked you?"

Akemi's eye twitched, "You mean out of affection he beat me up with his gang of idiots?"

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Natsumiku will certainly rat you out to the Hokage, so we should go to him as soon as possible to explain the situation," said Kakashi.

"I don't know if he'll believe me. Ryou's Natsumiku's servant, he's the only one that noticed her change."

"Then you should get Ryou to explain then."

Akemi sighed, "Impossible, he's afraid of Natsumiku and afraid of 'going against' his village."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Well, considering Natsumiku's mental health I'm sure his village will understand. Maybe the Hokage can even convince them."

"Maybe Moriko can ask him, he's like obsessed with her right?" Suzu added.

"That's true… Maybe it will work, where is Moriko anyways?"

Suzu rolled her eyes, "She said she was going to meet up with us… but she didn't. I have no idea where she is at… She probably went to the _forest_…" she emphasized.

Akemi blinked for a moment before realizing what she said, _Itachi…_

Kakashi only shrugged it off, "Well, I think we should go inform the Hokage and-"

"WAIT!" Akemi interrupted, "I have to get Moriko, and she might cross that crazy lady!"

"You can't go alone, I'll go with you," said Kakashi.

"I'll go with her, I'll find Moriko fast and plus. The Hokage trusts you, I'm sure he'll believe you more," said Suzu.

Kakashi sighed, "Is there any way I can convince you two?"

The two shook their heads.

"Fine, if I don't see you guys soon I'm going after you."

* * *

Moriko sitting happily talking to Itachi, who quietly listened and nodded. Suddenly his eyes darted to the side, "I have to go, I'll see you soon." and before Moriko could say anything he disappeared. Not long after that Suzu and Akemi's head popped up from a bush.

"I told you I'd find her!" Suzu said jumping out.

"You guys have horrible timing!" Complained Moriko.

"We really need to leave, I'll explain on the way," Said Akemi with shifty eyes.

------------

"Wow, so she really is crazy?"

Akemi nodded, "Yeah, so we have to keep our eyes peeled for those two."

Suzu snickered, "Don't worry, I'll warn you if they come near."

Akemi rolled her eyes and Suzu suddenly stopped. She turned around and saw Suzu had wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"… Their right behind us."

Akemi looked back and saw a very angry Natsumiku and gulped. Poor Ryou was not far behind. Akemi touched the crystal she put in a pouch around her neck, _this is bad._ Natsumiku began to stomp towards her, _this is very bad…_

**Let's just kick her ass again!**

_**Akemi's bodies too worn out!**_

_Damn this body!_

"YOU! You little thief, I can't wait to see you buried," She yelled.

A few bystanders looked at her oddly while Akemi, Suzu and Moriko turn and ran. Natsumiku's eye twitched as she ran after them. Ryou winced but tried to catch up with them.

"Why don't you just give it to her already!?" Yelled Moriko trying to keep up with the two.

"NO WAY! I can't just give it to her! I worked too hard at getting it!" Akemi yelled back.

"Well I think ACK!" Moriko suddenly tripped and fell to the ground hard.

"Moriko!" The other two said as a union.

Suzu quickly ran up to Moriko. Natsumiku was about to attack till Akemi flung at her, she twisted her body around to where she kicked her in the gut. Natsumiku's eyes widen and she fell back and coughed up blood. Akemi landed and looked over at the two, _I don't know what to do… _She looked at Moriko and Suzu, _but I have to keep them safe._ Akemi looked over at Natsumiku and stuck her tongue out.

"Catch me if you can loser!" And Akemi took off running in the other direction.

Natsumiku's eye twitched, "Why that little!" And she ran after her.

Moriko got up slowly, "Where the heck is she going!?"

"I don't know but let's follower her."

"Moriko-Chan, I'm glad you're alright!"

Moriko froze and turned around to see Ryou, "Oh… Hey Ryou… I gotta go later!"

"WAIT!" Suzu and Moriko stopped, "Natsumiku is unstable, and you shouldn't go after her!"

Suzu frowned, "Look man-"

"Oh you can go after her, I was talking about Moriko-Chan," Ryou said giving Moriko a day dream look.

Suzu's eye twitched and Moriko nervously laughed, "Well, we have to go help our friend! Akemi's our best friend and we just can't let her fight alone!"

Suzu nodded, "That's right! So you can't stop us!"

"But!"

Moriko and Suzu ignored him and ran off. Ryou sighed and began to walk off till someone appeared behind him.

"Hey you're Ryou right?" asked Kakashi.

Ryou blinked and nervous sweat began to go down his head, "A-ah yeah… Why?"

"Kakashi gave him a slightly evil happy look, "You're coming with me…"

* * *

Akemi dodged a kunai that landed in front of her, she quickly stopped and finally noticed Natsumiku was in front of her, _Damn…_

_**Behind you!**_

Akemi quickly rolled out of the way as another kunai flew by. She looked and saw another Natsumiku, _a clone!_ Before she knew it the clones held her at each side. The real Natsumiku walked up to her with a smirk, Akemi began to struggle but she was too weak.

"I'll take that thank you!" Natsumiku said while reaching for her necklace.

Suddenly a vine wrapped around Natsumiku's body causing her to not move, "What the hell!?" She looked over to see her Clones where also disabled along with Suzu behind her.

Moriko appeared and smirked, "Don't forget about us! We'll never let you hurt Akemi!"

"Moriko… Suzu…" was all Akemi could say.

Natsumiku frowned, "Enough of this!" She yelled. She looked over at Moriko and noticed she was the one controlling the plants.

She quickly got loose a little and threw a kunai at Moriko who froze.

"Moriko!"

Moriko closed her eyes and felt no contact. She blinked and looked up and her eyes widen. "W-what!?"

Suzu ran over to Moriko, "Moriko! Akemi!"

Akemi stood over Moriko and ended up falling over as soon as the kunai fell to the ground. Suzu glared at Natsumiku, "You!" She ran towards her and was about to strike till Natsumiku gathered chakra into her fist and hit her back. "Ack!" Suzu hit the ground hard towards the other two. Moriko began to shake Akemi.

"Akemi! You idiot! You better not be hurt again," Moriko said forming tears, "Why did you just let it hit me?"

Akemi's eyes slowly opened, "What are you yelling for?"

Moriko blinked and noticed Akemi wasn't bleed or anything, "What the…"

Akemi sat up and looked at the hole in her shirt, "… I think it hit…"

Akemi took out the crystal, it started to crack and their eyes widen. It soon began to glow and the crack continued to go on, "Oh no! Please don't tell me it's going to split into a million pieces like Inuyasha!?" Akemi screamed. Sweat formed down Akemi, Suzu and Moriko's head and they held their breaths as it continued to crack. Suddenly it stopped and broke in half instead. They let out a big sigh.

"Thank God, I'm not traveling around this place just to find this stupid thing!" said Suzu.

Moriko thought for a second, "That would be kind of cool though…"

The crystal still continued to glow till it flashed up into the sky like lightening, a sickening feeling set in the bottom of Akemi's Stomach, "You just jinxed us Moriko you idiot!"

Soon, the sky began to turn gray as clouds covered the sun, Moriko's mouth fell, "I-I'm sorry I take it back!"

Unfortunally that didn't stop it, the clouds began to turn and they saw something they saw the day they came there. The vortex. Moriko was the first to crack.

"What!? NO! I finally have someone! I can't leave, please! Itachi!" Moriko said forming tears.

"M-me too! I'm not ignored anymore, I don't want to go back to him," Hissed Suzu holding Moriko.

Akemi only stared blankly at them, her mind seemed as though it was drifting, and it was until she looked closely at the two she began to tear up. They began to become transparent.

"Y-You guys are see-through," She said pointing at them.

The blinked and looked at her, "You're see-through too!"

Akemi looked at her hand and gasped, she was also transparent. Natsumiku looked at the group as the plants slowly loosened, _is this genjutsu?! _She gathered some chakra and tried to dispel it but it didn't work. _Damn them!_ Natsumiku tried to throw a kunai at them but it only went through.

"What the hell are you guys doing, how did you do this?" Natsumiku yelled.

Akemi only blocked out her talking, _this isn't real is it? Dark? Light? Do you know what's going on!?_

There was only silence, _W-what's going on!?_ _Could they be gone?_ Akemi held her head, _I-I just want to see Kakashi… Just one more time._

"Akemi!"

Akemi turned around and saw a very confused Kakashi, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi tried to hold her but his hand only went through, "Akemi, what's going on?" He looked at Moriko and Suzu.

"Kakashi, I didn't tell you or anyone this but…" Akemi gulped, "I… We're not from this world, we're actually from a different world and I think we're being sent back."

Kakashi gave her a weird look, "Different world? What are you talking about? We should get you guys to a medic or-"

"Kakashi… We can't stop it… I'm sorry," Akemi said trying to hold his hand. Even though she couldn't exactly touch him she keeps her hand in place.

Kakashi's hand touched her cheek as it went through, "But you just can't leave out of nowhere."

Akemi felt tears go down her cheek, "I-I'll be back! I promise! I'll find a way so you better wait for me."

Kakashi weakly smiled, "I will, I promise."

The wind started to pick up and the vortex began to spin wildly. Moriko and Suzu covered their faces as dirt and leaves flew around. Akemi just keep starting at Kakashi till she slowly tippy toed to get closer to his lips while Kakashi leaned down at the same time. Before she could even reach him she was suddenly pulled away. Akemi, Moriko and Suzu started to scream as they were sucked into the swirly vortex. There screams suddenly stopped as the sky cleared. Everything turned back to normal, as if nothing happened. Kakashi's grip tightened, he looked over at Natsumiku who looked quite confused.

He glared, "You have a few things to explain."

Natsumiku twitched.

Kakashi held his chest, he had mixed feelings. _Was she even real? Of course… Don't be stupid._ A pain went through out his chest after the full realization she was gone, _I finally had her and she just disappears…_ but her words slightly smoothed his worry, only slightly. _She said she'll be back…_ Even though he was still worried, he shook his head and focused on bringing Natsumiku to the Hokage. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Itachi watched from a distance, he noticed a strange chakra looming over the village. He was of course worried about his girl and their child. To his surprised as he shown up she was transparent. He thought it was just his bad eyesight but as soon as she and her group of friends disappeared into the strange portal he realized she was gone. He jumped away and as he left the village he felt certain he was going to meet her again, or at least that's what he told himself. His eyes softened as he remembered the times they spent together. Her goofy grin and her bright loving green eyes. He then realized he was thinking negative thoughts on the ideas of her not coming back. Itachi knew he was going to see her again, he just knew.

* * *

Akemi woke up to find Moriko and Suzu on top of her. They were both knocked out and she looked up to see it was night time. The surroundings overwhelmed her with sadness, they were back to their world. Not only that but they were outside the comic shop they disappeared into the vortex in the first place. Akemi got up causing the other two to fall to the ground. Suzu was the first to get up as she groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that for!?" She yelled while rubbing her head.

"We're back…" Akemi pointed out.

Suzu looked around and was surprised, "You're right… what happened?"

"I don't know... The crystal broke and… The crystal! Where is it!?" Akemi said searching her cloths.

Moriko's head popped up, "I saw it disappear in the vortex too… It's probably around here…"

"I also have to admit something… Light and Dark haven't talked to me too. I think they have some ties to the crystal because as soon as it broke and disappeared I haven't seen them around," Explained Akemi.

Moriko and Suzu rose and eyebrow, "Do you think… If we found the crystal pieces we'll be able to go back to the Naruto World?" Asked Suzu.

Moriko's eyes lit up and Akemi thought, "Maybe… We did go there around the time we had to look for the crystal, maybe it's all tied together!"

"Sooo," Moriko started, "If we find the crystal we'll be able to go back?"

"I'm not certain but I think so!" Akemi said sounding excited.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?"

And so, Akemi, Moriko, and Suzu's Adventure to the Naruto World has been to be continued as they soon go on a new adventure to find the two pieces of the Crystal. Heck, these mysterious three survived that world, who knows what they can do as long as they do it together?

_To be continued_

Please look forward to the Sequel, The Mysterious Demon's Three Years Later! (That's not exactly what it will be called but you get what I mean…)

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long, to tell you the truth I started this story long time ago and I didn't really have a point to it… When I began to start it again I began to make up the ending as it went… So it was hard to make up the ending which is why it was so forced I'm sorry. That's why I made up The Mysterious Demons Ver 2, and why I never took down this story because so much people enjoyed it… Heck I get a few laughs out of it myself, hahaha. So I hope you guys liked it… and The Sequel well… I'm debating on if I'm just going to make a sequel to this story or the Mysterious Demons Ver2… I'll figure it out later! But thank you for reading this story.**

**Please review.**

**NO FLAMES! Constructive comments only! This was my first story –insert tear.-**


End file.
